The Future Keeps Rollins
by ChasetheMourning
Summary: Sequel to The Future Reigns. Leena is back in action at the WWE after a year of being away. This time she's here to change the Diva's division for real. With a new attitude, a new plan and a clear mind she ready to take it all on. But what will happen when she meets up with Roman and Seth after not talking for so long? Will spark still fly or will Leena be heartbroken forever?
1. Prologue

"Thank god you're here. I really had no idea what to do. Everything is going so wrong, so very very wrong!"

"Calm down, Lee. I'm here now. Tell me what happened." Jeff said as he rubbed my back. We were in the comfort of his hotel room, a few thousand miles from RAW. I had left without telling anyone, not Roman, Dean or Seth. I just needed to escape. Everything was piling up,becoming to much for me to bare. Jeff was the only person I thought to turn to. I didn't need the "I told you so's" from my sister or Renee.

"I don't think you'll like what I'm about to say... It involves them." I began.

Jeff let out a sigh. "i know it does. Just tell me."

"Well... Roman really just wanted to be with me, without Seth. I couldn't leave Seth just like that. I want to be with him too. He's funny, nice, a total dork, but he's really attentive and just all out amazing. And Roman is commanding, strong, but also gentle when he needs to be. He's such a fucking box of mysteries I still have yet to open. And the company, fuck, the company wasn't letting me do anything I ever wanted. I want to be a high flyer, like you. I want to be my own Charismatic Enigma. And WWE was holding me back. Their girls are just pathetic...

"So on top of work stress and relationship stress there's absolutely no time for me. I forgot who I am and what I wanted to be. It's completely destroyed the way I deal with things. And then there's the slight chance I might be pregnant and I don't know if it's Seth's or Roman's."

Jeff stared at the wall, completely silent. It worried the hell out of me when i noticed he hadn't said anything for 5 minutes. Finally he looked at me, his green eyes filled with seriousness.

"In two weeks, you'll take a pregnancy test. That should give it enough time for it to be detectable. For now, stay out of the ring to be sure. Since you're not at RAW and you're scheduled to be,you'll get a suspension. Call Steph and Paul and figure out what you can do in the mean time. Tell them how you feel about what's been going on with your career. If they fire you, don't worry. I've got a back up plan. You're coming to TNA."

* * *

"Where the fuck is she?!" Roman yelled.

"Dude, fuck if I know. I told her that me and Seth had that skit thing in the parking lot and that I would come get her afterwards. I left her right here!" Dean replied.

Seth sighed. "She isn't picking up her phone. It goes straight to voicemail. What should we do?!"

"Maybe...maybe it was all too much for her. She had a lot going on and it don't think us fighting was helping it." Roman said.

"Not to mention she thinks she's preg-FUCK! I've really got to stop doing that!" Dean cursed himself.

Roman slammed him up against the locker. "What did you just say?"

Dean groaned and stared down at Roman's hands. "She might be pregnant. She doesn't know for sure but she felt the symptoms."

Seth stared at Dean, trying to get the courage to ask the next question. "Does she know who's the father?"

Roman stared at Seth, wide eyed. The thought had never crossed his mine. He had assumed it was his, for a reason he wasn't sure yet. But he had been the only one to cum inside her, that night that they shared, right?

"Seth have you ever-?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "That night we got stuck in the rain when the rental broke down."

"Fuck!" Roman let go of Dean and ran his fingers threw his hair and paced throughout the locker room.

"Guys, you really just can't go barging in her life and making her choose between you two. And you can't choose what she does with the baby." Dean said.

"What, do you think she'll get an abortion?" Seth asked, panic creeping into his voice.

"She can't do that!" Roman said.

"She can, and she might. It's her body ok? You don't have to carry that baby. Your career isn't put on hold for 9 months. Just...don't worry. She'll tell you guys when she finds out. For now, let's give her time to cool off."

Both Seth and Roman sighed. It wasn't their ideal situation. They wanted to have Leena beside them now, knowing that she was safe and sound. And most of all they wanted to know which one of them was the father.


	2. The Proposal

Chapter 1

~One year later~

"So now that your contract is up, are you going to return to WWE?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean I already gave up the Knockouts belt so that way I could go smoothly. I want to pitch my idea to them again. I think maybe if I show them footage of what I did and what the other Knockouts did, I could convince them. I made charts, I have videos, I made a business proposal. I don't know what else there is left to do." I said.

"Damn, girl. Looks like you got everything covered. All that's left to do is present it to the board. Which means if it goes through I won't get to see you as much."

I hugged Jeff tight and petted his hair back. "I know, Jeffy. It'll suck. I feel like we've gotten closer."

"We got real close that one night." He chuckled.

"Jeff, seriously. Mention it again and I'll cut your dick off."

"Oh c'mon. You know it was good and fun. But i guess I won't mention it. Doesn't mean I won't think about it."

I gave him a playful nudge and rolled my eyes. "Shut up. Please."

"So...what about those guys? Are you gonna try and patch things up with them?"

"Yeah, well at least try to. I haven't talked to them in a year despite them calling, texting, and messaging me over facebook. They would want to know about the baby. I just hope they can understand why I did what I did." I said. I stared down at my shoes as al the guilty feelings rushed back. Roman and Seth might never forgive me. I had to prepared myself to accept that but it wasn't easy.

"When's your flight leave?" Jeff asked, pulling me out of my funk.

"In about two hours. I've got to do some last minute packing since I don't know how long I'll be there."

"Well, you know the drill. if you need anything just call me."

"I know, Jeff. Hopefully this time I won't need any saving."

* * *

"I'm glad you guys decided to see me. I've been planning out everything for this proposal." I connected my USB drive to the laptop so that way the videos would project on the screen in front of the board. Taking a deep breath, I tried to settle my nerves and make my voice not sound so shaky.

"Ever since we made the switch from the Women's belt to the Diva's championship it seems that all the talent went along with it. I don't mean to insult anyone at all, but our female athletes are just not up to par with the women before us. I'd like to bring that back and there are lots of fans who I think would agree."

I broke into statics, showing graphs, and percentages. I made sure the research I drove myself crazy for a year was absolutely perfect. I answered every question they threw at me. There were no cracks and soon enough my confidence slowly boosted.

"As you may know I spent a year at TNA. Obviously this company isn't anything compared to the WWE but their Knockouts division is 10 times better than our Diva's division. These girls aren't afraid to get dirty. They have characters who are 'slutty' or 'dumb' but they aren't actually like that. Unfortunately that isn't the case with our Divas. They care more about their appearance than being actual athletes. And I think it's partially the fault of the trainers. They aren't getting the training they need to become main eventers."

Stephanie and Paul turned towards each other and began whispering. Now the nervousness was coming back. Knots were churning in my stomach and I wanted to vomit. _No_, i kept repeating, _No. You have to do this. You have to._

I clicked threw the montage of videos I had recorded during my time at TNA. "We had ladder matches for contracts and title opportunities. If the girls are worried about getting hurt, they're obviously in the wrong business. Why did so many fans love and respect people like Lita, Chyna, Trish and Victoria, because they went the extra mile, to the extreme. There should be a match with top female contenders at Money In the Bank. There should be a briefcase with a contract for the Diva's title." _And please don't fucking make it pink_. "There should be battle royales and TLC matches. If these were to happen less people would change the channel when the Diva's come on, which leads to more revenue, support, and deeper connection with our female fans."

_God, are they buying it? Fuck..._

"So i propose that I lead female training. Me as well as a group of other trainers will whip these women into shape. They have to be willing to take more chances, and if there are any of the girls who don't want to participate well...that could just be a start to a deep seeded rivalry. I love wrestling and I would so desperately want to be apart of this company and make the women's division what it used to be. Hell, we could even start fundraiser to encourage young girls to be strong! Just think of the impact we could have showing them that girls can do anything boys can. That alone just makes me so happy..."

More whispering. Why did they whisper so much?! It was like pulling teeth. I needed to know exactly what they thought about this idea that now seemed like a shot in the dark. Finally Stephanie spoke.

"This will be extremely developmental but we'll let you do it under one condition."

"And that is?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat.

"We'd like you to join our cast of Total Divas. If we record what you're going to be doing during training, we can hype up the girls being 'new and improved'." Paul said.

"But you've got to back it up with actually putting them in longer matches and having them fight. There has to be more than just 'I tap out after a second of being in the Black Widow'." I might have been a little out of line but it needed to be said. "I want it written, a contractual obligation to improve the quality of our women's division with all the things I've proposed today and i want the basis of our new charitable organization ironed out. I'm completely serious here guys."

"We understand that and like we're you're going. We'll type up another contract while you have your lawyers look over the one for Total Divas. How does that sound?" Stephanie asked.

"It sounds like a deal. I'll be around town for the next few days, waiting to hear from you." I politely gathered my things and was ready to leave.

"Oh and Leena, we thought you'd might like to see what you'd be making while you're on the show." Paul handed me a slip of paper with a salary number on it.

_Holy shit... _

"Thank you, Paul. Oh, would there be any problems with me visiting RAW tonight?"

"You're contract with TNA is up, so feel free to do whatever you'd like. Tell security I sent you."

Well he wasn't such an asshole after all.

* * *

That little shit was busy stuffing his face at the catering table. Christ, he never changed. Though my heels clacked against the concrete floor he didn't hear me approach him from behind. I tapped his shoulder and almost got splattered with powdered sugar from the doughnut he was shoving in his mouth. His eyes went wide in the stupid surprised look he always gave to the audience. With a hard swallow he finally spoke.

"WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Dean yelled.

"A 'nice to see you' would have sufficed." He squeezed me tight, almost taking the breath right out of me.

"I missed you so much. Oh my god." He pulled away suddenly then looked at my stomach. "What about the baby? Did you have the baby?"

"Actually I'm glad I ran into you. Do you think you could get Roman and Seth in a room so I could talk to them? How are they doing?"

"Better. They're on good terms now. Finally acting like friends again. They've been getting close too. It's nice not to hear them fight. But yeah, I think i can set something up for you. How long are you in town for?" he asked.

"Probably a week. I had a board meeting today and they might let me take over Diva's training and revamp the whole division. Pretty exciting stuff." I replied.

"No shit! Well I hope you get the job. Better then hearing those bitches scream for 5 minutes straight than complain about hair pulling."

I smiled. "My point exactly. So anyway, fill me in on what's been going on around here."

"Girl, you don't even know..."


	3. Can't You See I Adore You?

Chapter 2

"I can't do this." I said immediately turning away from the door. I just wanted to run down the hallway, get in the elevator and head back to my hotel. Dean stopped me and whirled me around to face the hotel door.

"Shut up and knock."

With a groan I hit my knuckles against the door. Shuffling and a few confused whispers were heard from inside. After a few seconds Seth opened the door, cheeks full of the protein bar he had been eating. He didn't say anything at first but he made my heart race anyway. All those feelings that never quite left were resurfacing in a matter of seconds. My heart swelled with so many emotions I couldn't even begin to sort them out. I was anticipating a warm welcome, that he'd wrap me up in his strong arms and say how happy he was to see me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Seth said.

_Well fuck me sideways, that was a fucking mood killer._ "You asshole, I came to see you and Roman! You think after a year I might at least get the tiniest bit of a warm welcome."

"Why should I welcome you kindly? Last time I checked you ran off for a year and didn't even tell us where you were going! Do you know how fucking crazy you drove us?"

I knew this would happen. I just had gotten my hopes up too early. Hopefully he would at least let me explain myself.

"Seth, back off for a bit. She's got stuff to say and you should at least listen to her." Dean interjected. He really was my saviour.

The looming figure behind Seth came into view. That Samoan god was still as beautiful as ever. His eyes were a bit kinder than Seth's so maybe I'd have an easier time getting him to understand. "Hey, Ro..." I said softly.

"Where have you been?" he asked. His voice was even less threatening and more so filled with concern.

"That's why I'm here. I wanted to explain what's been going on. It's the least I owe you guys."

Seth scoffed and turned away from the door. He retreated to the hotel bed and sat down with a grunt. Dean kept his arm around me, I guess to protect me from the boy's unpredictability. Roman joined Seth on the bed and I sat across from them, taking deep breaths and trying to sort out my thoughts.

"Where's the kid? You could've at least told us when he was born." Seth yelled.

"First things first, I wasn't pregnant. It was a false alarm. Literally the stress of everything was making me sick to my stomach. I went to the doctor and got a test done and everything. There's no kid. And yeah, I know i really should have told you guys but I didn't know Dean had spilled the beans, once again."

I gave a glare towards my partner in crime who rolled his eyes. "Don't shoot the messenger. It was bound to come up sooner or later."

"So then why didn't you call or answer any of our messages? We wanted to see you. We were prepared for anything you threw at us." Roman said.

I let out a big sigh. "I wanted to talk to you guys, really. I knew you were worried but I seriously needed time to myself, to think about my career and the next steps I was going to take. Not for nothing but you two were clouding my thoughts every minute of everyday. I knew I was falling fast and I desperately needed to take a breather. I may have gone about it the right way but fuck, I always make mistakes."

"You think you can just come in here and say all this and expect us to forgive you? That isn't how this goes, Leena." Seth said.

"Don't you think I fucking know that? I wasn't expecting either you or Roman to just take me back as if nothing happened. Garunteed, there was a small part of me that hoped you would. I still care about you guys, more than you'll ever know."

"I care about you too but I need some time. You really did a number on us. It kinda...broke our hearts." Roman added.

Oh no, the last thing I ever wanted to hear them say. God, I knew I messed up but breaking their hearts wasn't something I planned to do. I could already feel the tears blurring my vision. How could I do that to the people I love?

"Kinda? That's the fucking understatement of the year. You fucking tore out my heart, that's what you did. I was scared, and worried constantly about you. I didn't even want to step in the ring for like a month. Dean always had to drag my ass in there. You have no idea what you've done."

Roman gripped Seth's arm, trying to still his anger. "Seth, stop it. You don't have to act this way."

Seth pulled away from Roman's grip. He stood up and backed away from the bed. "I'm not acting anyway, Rome. This is how I feel!"

"Roman, Dean, can you leave me and Seth alone for a minute?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" Dean sounded like he didn't trust Seth alone with me. I nodded at him and he and Roman, left the room seemingly against their will.

Carefully I approached Seth, extending my hand to touch his. He shrugged it away quickly and turned away. "Get away from me."

"Seth I know you're hurting. It even hurts me to know that you're in so much pain and I caused it but you have to trust me when I say that i needed some time to myself. I needed space from all those suffocating emotions!"

He took a step forward, a menacing look in his eyes. I stepped backwards, wanting to escape such a harsh glare. I bumped into the nightstand with no where else to go. He hovered over me and I could feel his breath scrape against my skin. "You don't know shit about how I feel!"

"And you don't know anything about how I felt either! I wanted to talk to you and Rome, i wanted to be between you in a shitty hotel bed. I wanted to feel safe and warm and with the men I loved but I also knew that I had to hold out just a little longer. Until i was fucking sane again! I've never fallen so hard for anyone in my life. I was scared!"

"You don't think I was scared too?! After Roman continuously rejected me and focused more on you i thought you rejected me too! I thought some days that you fucking ran off with him when i didn't see him around venues. That you both were just laughing behind my back and not giving a shit how I felt! Nobody ever asks me how I'm fucking doing or what I think! I knew he was in love with you already and I worried that I would try and have to win you over or get left behind."

"Seth...I..." I caressed his face, hoping to show him that I really did care about him. But all he did was pin my arms to my side, the nightstand digging into my back.

"Don't touch me..." he growled.

"Seth, please...I care about you, so fucking much. I would never hurt you on purpose. I'm glad you told me all of that. You finally said what was true to your heart. I was afraid to leave you behind. I was afraid of the way me and Roman were headed. I couldn't just forget about you. You were always there in my mind...in my heart..."

"Just...shut the fuck up." All of a sudden his iciness disappeared as he captured my lips with his own. His hands still pinned mine down. He wouldn't let me touch him. For once he wanted to be in control of his emotions and I didn't blame him. It felt so good to feel him against me again. I craved for his lips, his touch, the feel of my hands sliding down his sculpted back. But i could do with just his tongue mapping out every inch of my mouth and his chest heaving against mine.

We parted for just a second, filling our lungs with air and hurried breaths of the other. Seth shuddered against me, muttering a soft "I missed you."

A tear ran down my cheek against my will. I was so happy that he didn't completely hate me, that somewhere he was still my Seth. "I missed you too."

I felt his hands cup my ass and lift me up. Instantly i wrapped my legs around his waist and supporting my weight while he scattered the entire contents atop the nightstand to the floor. The lamp crashed to the ground, sending shards across the floor.

* * *

"What was that?!" Roman asked frantically from outside the door.

"It sounded like something crashing. You don't think he hurt her do you?" Dean replied.

Roman checked the pockets of his shorts quickly. "Fuck! I left my key inside! He better not have done anything to her!"

"Ok, maybe she just threw something at him. I'm pretty she'd throw something at him before he'd lay a hand on her. Either that or she kicked him into some furniture. Damn, I wish I could watch her kick his ass..."

"You're a fucking dumbass. I'm here worrying about her and you want to see her fight!" Roman scoffed.

"Don't worry big lug. You'll get your chance at her soon." Dean said with a wink.

* * *

"Wait! Seth...this is too much too soon. We-I still need to talk to Roman and sort things out. We can't. As much as I want to, we can't."

He backed off, slowly releasing the rough hold he had on me. "You're right. I'm sorry...I-"

"Don't explain yourself. I understand." I gave him a quick kiss. "I have something I need to give you."

"What is it?" He asked as he straightened himself out and adjusted his clothes.

"Your leather jacket is at my hotel room."I smiled, knowing that he would love to see it again.

"You want to give it back to me?"

"Well, yeah. I figured you missed it. Do you not want it?" I asked a little confused.

Seth shook his head. He looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes and finally a smile broke out on his face. "No, I want you to keep it. I'm sure it kept you warmer than it did to me."

"You don't even know the half of it, Sethie."


	4. Baby, Please Don't Walk Away

Chapter 3

I stood in front of Roman, watching as he squatted down, a pile of weights draped on either side of his shoulders. When he came up from the squat and opened his eyes he was surprised to see me, so much so that he almost dropped the weights.

"Don't do that. You scared the shit out of me." he said.

I slid the headphones down around his neck and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you mid-squat. You could've thrown out your back."

He stuck his tongue out at me, like a giant child and sat down on a weight bench."What's up?"

I sat down beside him. "We didn't get a chance to talk last night. And we really need to."

He let out a sigh and I knew he didn't really want to deal with these feelings. I didn't want too either since all they were doing was causing heartbreak but we all needed to figure out what was going on between us.

"I know. I was really worried when Dean said you might be pregnant." he started.

"Yeah, I know. Weren't we all." I held his hand, gently tracing the callouses of his palm.

"But i think if you had been pregnant I would've been ok with it. I would've been the father even if it wasn't mine." The way he looked at me, I knew he was serious. It almost scared me, seeing how dedicated he was. "I just wanted you to be safe. But you closed everyone off..."

"I know...but like I told Seth you guys have to understand that i needed to figure things out for myself."

"Figure things out like going to TNA and getting dragged around on a leash by Jeff?" He questioned.

"Ok, ok, i should probably explain that that was totally in character. His "alter ego" Willow was all crazy and dark and my character was like his even more insane uh...partner. So like it was like the Brood but like in more modern times. The leash and straight jacket were my ideas."

"Oh really? You like being dragged around like a puppy?" he said, a bit of lightheartedness to his voice.

"I think the leash looked really cute on me. Besides once Matt came around we broke away from the gig although I kept my character. Jeff and Matt wanted to be tag team champions again so there wasn't much room for me. You watched me on TNA?"

"It was an accident, sort of. I thought that you might have gone back to Jeff so a few months after battleground I checked TNA just to see. And you were there. I recognized your tattoos. I got upset. I thought you and Jeff had gotten back together."

I shook my head vigorously. "Oh no, no, he just helped me get into the business. And actually I was working a lot more with the Knockouts more than anything. But um...there was a night where Jeff and I...slipped up."

Roman stood up quickly. "Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No i'm not. And I'd rather be honest with you than you never knowing at all. It was a mistake obviously, we got out of hand when we were celebrating me winning the Knockouts belt. But there wasn't really anything there..."

Roman pushed stray hairs out from his face and scowled. "How stupid can you be?"

"Uh, very stupid obviously. I've never made the best decisions in my life. There's only a few i'm proud of. Meeting you, Seth, and Dean, and coming back to the WWE, getting started in wrestling and never completing college." I stood up to him, looking him dead in the eye. "How about we try starting over? It's a new year anyway and even if you don't want to be with me, I'd still like to be friends, if that's ok with you."

"No, it's not okay, Leena. I could never be your friend. I won't turn into another Jeff, hovering over you while my feelings get burried. You're a heartbreaker you know that?"

Those words took me aback. I never expected Roman to say anything like that. It hurt to hear it but it must've been true, especially after what Seth told me last night. "I do now Roman. If you don't want to be friends, that's ok. I-i won't force you to do..."I swallowed back my tears, very well thinking that this might be the last time I would ever be with Roman.

"I don't want to be your friend because I want to be your lover. I've never felt so empty without you by my side. So...yeah I want to start over but I still want to be with you." Roman said.

I hugged him tight, wrapping my arms around his neck with a goofy grin on my face. "I'd like that very much. Hi, I'm Leena, you come here often?"

Roman chuckled. "That's your pick up line?"

"Yeah, now c'mon play along. It's funny."

"Fine." He set his strong hands on my hips. "I'm Joe. Nice to meet you."

"Can I call you Leati?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I never liked my name. People can't pronounce it." he replied.

"Lay-ahh-tee. See I can say it. It's almost like your FCW ring name."

"Hmm, maybe I'll let you say it. Your lips look sexy when you do."

"Oh yeah? Leati~" I laughed after moving my lips slowly around every syllable. "Maybe I'll stick to Roman for a bit longer. And you should probably hit the showers. You sweat like a pig!"

"Hmm, can you meet me in the showers?" Roman asked, his big tongue slipping out to lick his full lips. _Damn..._

"Ro, if I denied Seth yesterday what makes you think I'll let you have what you want?"

"I'll let you wash my hair."

"Alright then, see you in the showers!"

* * *

"You are the only person in the world that I've ever let do this." Roman said. "And I can't believe you've got me on my knees in a dirty ass gym shower."

"How else would I have been able to wash your hair? You're taller than me and my arms would've gotten tired." His hair felt like silk sliding threw my fingers. I loved playing with his hair, the rare chances that I got to anyway.

"Are you almost done? You've been 'washing' it for almost 15 minutes. My knees are killing me."

"Fine, fine. I guess you can rinse off. You fun ruiner." He shook his head in disbelief and got under the showerhead, letting the waterfall dowse his body completely. I ran my fingers over his wet body, stopping myself at his hips before I went any lower. "They're going to me me be on Total Divas. Ain't that some bullshit? It's the last thing i want to do."

"Why would you even agree to do it then?" Roman asked, wiping the water from his face.

"Because they said if I agreed to be on the show then I could train the girls. If they recorded me training them it would hype them up to be better and stronger and maybe have better reactions from the fans. I just want to train them so I had to agree, though what they're paying me isn't bad either."

"So what, do Seth and I have to be on the show?" He grabbed my body wash and added some to the palms of his hands. He rubbed the cool soap along my skin making me shiver.

"Um...I mean it wouldn't be the first time you've been on there. Hell Dean was on there stuffing his fucking face the whole time. It would be nice so I wouldn't go insane being surrounding by women all the time."

"I'll think about it...but I won't like it."

"I know you wont. I don't like it either but business is business. Now are you gonna keep washing my tits all day?You've been rubbing soap on them this whole time."

Roman looked down at his hands which seemed to be glued to my chest. "You keep touching my hair so now we're even. you and your hair fetish"

"It's only a fetish when it comes to your hair! Now switch spots with me so I can rinse off, this shower ain't big enough for the two of us."

* * *

Let me tell you I've never been so pissed at Randy Orton in my entire life. But you know theyre just setting their feud up for a match at SummerSlam. Why can't they just give Roman the belt already. Hot damn.


	5. Hakuna Matata That Shit

Chapter 4

"Alright ladies, here's our tentative schedule for training. Monday through Wednesday we practice moves, Thursday and friday we watch footage and learn some things to bring back that quality of wrestling. You're going to hate me, I know. Most of you are probably thinking 'why is she in charge?' Fact of the matter is, I asked and I recieved. But i do want us all working together. Who wants to improve their skills?"

A few of the Divas raised their hands, still unsure of what was going on. I didn't blame them. This was sudden and now the cameras had started filming for the first episodes of the show. it was a lot to deal with and even I wasn't used to it.

"So what exactly are we going to do with this training? We already learned the basics." Eva Marie said.

"Basics can only get you so far. We need to learn other things, other moves to set us apart. To make us actually visible to the WWE Universe. Does anyone want to actually get in the ring and wrestle more than 2 minutes?"

Only a few more hands. Damn, what exactly are they teaching these girls.

"Ok, who enjoys being only used and packaged as a sex object? Something for the guys to look at for a few seconds before they get bored?"

"Well when you put it that way it seems kind of harsh." Cameron added.

"That's because it is! You guys have got to see that they aren't taking your wrestling seriously! Now I know that you guys have worked to get where you are and it's absolutely ok to want to be sexy. Trish Stratus' character was sexy all the time, but she was great because she backed it up with the moves and the skills. Now who wants to prove that you can be strong, sexy, and talented?" This is when every girl raised their hands. Exactly what I wanted to see.

"Who wants to prove that they can be badass and that they can do anything the guys can?" Surprisingly enough all the girls kept their hands raised. A few smiles were exchanged and they seemed genuinely excited. I got even more pumped up. Working with these girls might be actually amazing.

"Awesome! I'm glad to hear it. Some of my goals is to get an all women's Royal Rumble and a Women's Money in The Bank match. We'd get out own briefcase with a contract and a Diva can cash it in at any time for the title, just like the men do."

"So you want us to work with ladders and stuff?" Paige asked.

"Ladders and tables and chairs, the whole 9 yards. Now we're going to experience pain and it'll be scary and you might even suffer some injuries. But you girls have got to be willing to do this to prove that you're athletes. we're not all delicate flowers. We're women. We bleed, we give birth, we kick ass. That's what we do."

"But that's really scary. I don't think i've ever gotten hit with a chair before." Eva said softly. The worry was clear across her face.

I put my hand on her shoulder in and effort to comfort her. "Trust me that shit hurts like hell. And it is terrifying getting on top of a ladder and throw yourself down towards the mat. But the crowd goes wild and you get so much respect for it. We're obviously aren't going to practice this stuff tomorrow, It'll be`a process."

The doors to the gym swung open and we all turned our attention to see who had come in. It was Stephanie, stepping over the training mats in her high heels. How pretencious...

"Hello ladies, I hope Leena has been working you hard. Hopefully you all know that she won't be the only one teaching you. Paul and I have carefully chosen another woman to help guide you."

"Oh god, who could they have possibly picked?" I muttered. But that was before I saw the auburn hair and tattoos. My heart felt like it had completely stopped working. I couldn't even breathe. There she was, my idol, my hero, about to be working beside me. The most perfect human being to ever grace the squared ring.

"As I'm sure you know, this is Amy Dumas, otherwise known as Lita. We heard Leena wanted to help you guys improve on your aerial moves and she agreed to help. She won't be returning to WWE or anything, just solely here for practice." Stephanie turned to me. I had taken shelter behind Natalya too nervous to even say anything. "Leena, are you alright?"

"I think she's a little shell shocked. All she's been talking about is watching videos of Lita and the Hardy boys and how great Lita is." Naomi quipped.

"That's her. She's there, like right there!" I whispered.

Natalya nodded and shoved me out from behind her. "Uh, yeah, now go introduce yourself!"

Lita smiled at me and extended her hand. "I've heard so much about you."

Oh my god, has she really? I hope it's been nothing but good things. Fuck... I gripped her hand and shook it, almost bursting into tears at that very moment. "I-it's nice to m-meet you. I've been a fan of yours since I was a kid. This is amazing that you've decided to help me. I'm so grateful."

"Hey, it's no problem. Even I know this division has kind of gone to shit." She whispered so Stephanie couldn't hear. "I'm excited to practice with you guys. This is definitely going to be awesome."

* * *

"DEAN SHE SAID WORKING WITH ME WAS GONNA BE AWESOME!" I said as i shook him violently. I was just too excited. I couldn't keep this news to myself any longer.

Dean grabbed my face. "STOP FUCKING SHAKING ME!"

I released his shoulders and stared at him wide eyed. "Sorry, I'm just really pumped."

"I get that dude. That's some pretty awesome news. So training went well?"

"Yeah, it was awesome! The best part is the girls seemed genuinely interested in getting better. And after like an hour or two I got used to the cameras being there. It wasn't too bad." i said.

"Cool, cool. So you wanna get something to eat? I'm starving." Dean asked.

"Actually I need you to come with me to the airport."

"What for?"

"Does a 6 foot, naturally blonde Russian give you any incentive?"

"Wait, like Lana Russian or like Russian- Russian?" He questioned, cocking his eyebrow slightly.

"Like straight from the country, i've got a dream and green card to wrestle, Russian."

"So, like...what's in it for me?"

"I am going to personally set you up with her. She's one of my best friends and she hasn't met that "perfect American man" yet. You my friend are going to get laid."

The excitement in his eyes was just like a kid on Christmas morning. I had never seen him so happy before. It was funny and adorable at the same time. After all the shit we put him through he deserved something good for once.

"What are we waiting for! Let's get to the damn airport!" Dean hopped into the rental and I followed, laughing the entire time.

"You're so excited!"

"Fuck yeah I am!...Oh but on a more serious note, how is it with you, Seth and Rome?"

"It's...bittersweet. Like I know they still want to be with me, which is great but I did something shitty and they're very guarded now. I don't blame them but at the same time I don't know how exactly to go about pursing either of them. I'm just doing baby steps and hoping I don't fuck up again."

"Hey, everybody's gotta fuck up sometimes. That's what being human is all about. You already know what you did is wrong, there's no use wallowing in it. You've just gotta hakuna mattata that shit and move forward." Dean said.

"Can you put that on my gravestone? 'Hakuna Matata that shit.'"

"Whatever you want, Princess." he chuckled.

* * *

As you can tell I always put Lita on a pedestal. She's pure perfection to me. And I'm sure everyone hates Leena by now


	6. Gwen

Chapter 5

"Dean, be honest with me i want to ask you something." I said before taking a bite out of my slice of pizza. Dean and I were stuck waiting an extra hour for my friends flight to arrive so we decided to indulge ourselves in some expensive airport food.

He let out an exaggerated sigh before wiping his face clean with a napkin. "Alright, shoot."

"You ever thought about sleeping with me?"

"Oh hell yeah. A bunch of times. Why?"

"Oh thank god. We're on the same page." I said. We both laughed and Dean shook his head.

"So why didn't you come after me? I'm a good looking guy, I've got that ruggedly handsome thing going on."

"To be honest, I thought you wouldn't be that good in bed."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Girl, you are crazy! I'm phenomenal in bed. They should call me the Pussy Whisperer, I'm so good."

"Nah, I still don't believe it. You're just too scrappy!"

"That's a character. A facade. Hell, if Lilo and Stitch wouldn't kill me I'd show you what I could do in one of these airport bathrooms right now."

I blushed for a moment. The old me might have acted on such an impluse, like that night I spent with Jeff. But on the other hand Dean had become somewhat of a brother figure to me. It would have been just way too weird. The thought was fun though. We shared another chuckle before my phone vibrated against the table.

"Oh, Gwen's here. Ready to go meet your new baby mama?"

"Hell yes. bring on the Russian beauty!"

* * *

"Is that her?" Dean asked as he looked over at the woman towering over most of the heads around her. Gwen was easily noticeable. It was't everyday that a 6 foot tall, muscular blonde Russian invaded an airport. She wasn't overly muscular, she tried her best to stay away from female body builder status because of all the teasing. She liked being feminine and flirty and being teased about 'looking like a man' wasn't what she wanted to face everyday. But from the look on Dean's face it seemed like he couldn't wait to pick her brain.

"Yes that's her. Down boy." I waved to her. "Gwen!"

His hazel eyes caught sight of us and she bounded over quickly in her high heels. I was envious at how she moved so effortlessly. It's like she glided inside the ring and outside, no matter what shoes she was in.

"I am so happy to see you! It has been so long!" She gave me a strong hug, one that I missed. Unlike Renee, Gwen wasn't as aggressively loud and obnoxious. She was more down to earth and easier to get along with. Gwen even helped fill the void when Renee stopped talking to me.

"I know, I really missed you!" Dean nudged me harshly with his elbow, his signal to hurry up and introduce him. "Gwen, this is my good friend Dean. Dean this is Gwen. I met her in the independent circuit about two years ago."

Dean shook her hand and flashed her one of his signature smirks. I could already tell Gwen liked him. Dean had that bad boy vibe going on from head to toe, even when he was out of character. Perfect for Gwen. Damn, I was a good match maker.

"Hello!" She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and I caught the little grope she gave his bicep. Arms were her thing and Dean had nice ones. "So are we going to do some of the training here? You told me you train the girls, yes?"

"Yep, I'm in charge of training the whole Diva's division. We're working up to the Rumble in a few weeks." i said.

"Oh I hope you compete! I know is your favorite pay per view."

"That's what I'm hoping for. Dean will be in it, right Dean?"

"Oh, yeah. I uh...competed last year too. I was pretty good." he said, trying to keep his cool.

"I want to watch your match now. I want to see what you can do!" she replied.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to show you! I've got some things to do when we get back to the hotel but then you and Dean can spend the whole day together."

The smile on her face was priceless. She was on a mission to get her perfect American man.

* * *

Gwen and I left Dean to his hotel room while I helped her get settled in the room she was sharing with me. Since it was still a bit rocky between me and the boys I opted to have a room to myself this time, that is until Gwen came. I sat on the bathroom countertop while she curled her hair, prepping herself for her day with Dean.

"I'm glad you sent me all those links about him before. When you said he was cute you mean it!"

"He's been helping me a lot and it's kind of difficult with him being the only single one. He gets lonely real easily and I think you might have some things in common, or he can teach you things. He's really into hardcore stuff, like chairs." I told her.

She almost had to contain her squeal. Hardcore wrestlers were her absolute favorite. Mick Foley, Hardcore Holly, Al Snow, you name it she loved them. Dean's crazy antics in the indies and what he was doing in the ring now was just up her alley. "I can't wait to talk to him. I'm very excited. But what about the guys you are dating? You show me picture of that big man and the smaller one with the color hair. You date both?"

"Yeah, it's a little difficult and complicated and hasn't always worked out but we care for each other. They've made me happy a lot."

"And they like each other? Do they..." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "kiss?"

"Gwen, it's okay. You know we're much more open about that stuff than in Russia. And yes they kiss each other and they kiss me."i replied.

"Well, as long as you are happy. I can't wait to see all the gay things in America. I've been home in Russia for too long. Of course daddy never wants me to come back and be wrestler."

"He's just too traditional. He thinks it's a man's sport. We can do anything they can. You're going to be a hit when you debut I'm sure. Especially when you'll be training under me!"

"I know you will be good trainer. Are you nervous for Rumble?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded. "I've got a good chance of being put in. It's been two years since they've had their last female contestant in the rumble.I want to last more than two minutes. But i haven't told Roman-the big one- or Seth-the little one."

"You think they will be mad?" She rummaged through her makeup bag and reapplied her bronzer.

"I'm not too sure. Maybe. But they know how important it is for me to break barriers. Maybe if I surprise them they won't have time to be mad because they'll have to think about fighting the other guys."

Gwen seemed to think for a moment. "What if they cannot concentrate because they want to protect you and they loose?"

"Uh...I never really thought about that happening. I don't need them to loose a match because of me...That'd just make me feel terrible."

"Well, they seem like strong men. Hopefully they know they have strong woman too." She smiled at me satisfied with her compliment. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Thank Gwen, ready for your date with Dean?"

"Oh yes! Bring on the chairs!"

* * *

Dean's finally got a girlfriend! Also, Gwen has her accent but I don't want to write it in as much, I chose to do some sparse grammatical errors to show that her english is still a little broken. Her and Dean will be a background couple but I might do a chapter with them depending if you guys want one or not. More details will be done in the next training chapter but for now onto the completely fictional Royal Rumble 2k15!


	7. Royal Rumble

Royal Rumble

Roman, Seth and Dean all stopped in their tracks when they heard the theme music. Entrant 21 was making their way down the ramp and it was someone they never expected. Leena slid underneath the bottom rope and faced the three men that were her closest friends. The other contestants were either taking short breaks at the corners of the ring or already had been eliminated.

"And here's our 21st contestant Leena! Only our fourth woman to ever compete in a Royal rumble match, or last one being Kharma who was eliminated by Dolph Ziggler in 2012." Micheal Cole said.

"I can't wait to see Leena in action she's always so beautiful!" Jerry said.

"But guys, we've got to think how this is going to play out for her. She's had a long history with these ex-Shield members." JBL added.

"That's right JBL," Cole said taking over once more. "We've seen the budding romance between Leena and Roman Reigns on the season 4 premiere of Total Divas. They were seen sharing a steamy kiss!"

"I'll tell you Roman Reigns is one lucky man! I would love to kiss Leena!" Jerry said.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Roman asked as soon as I got into the ring.

"I'm competing, what does it look like I'm doing? Seth, Dean, watch out!" The two men got occupied battling other opponents before they could even question my entry further. I knew Roman wanted to ask more but he got attacked as well. I scanned the area looking for someone to attack, or hell even just waiting for someone to come after me. Ziggs seemed to be the closet one and of course he was unsure of what to do. I much as i rooted for this boy I knew I had to put on a good show. I wouldn't win this rumble but i was planning to go a little off script. I kicked Ziggler in his stomach than landed a DDT on him. With him out the way for now I went after Jimmy...or Jey.

I looked at the tattoos on his shoulder. Yep this one was Jimmy. He was shocked to see me too but he let me get in a few good punches before shoving me back. I bounced into the turnbuckles and let him do his famous Rikishi hip bump to head. I stood in the corner for a bit until Roman grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet.

"I will eliminate you right now, i swear Leena."

I stared at him in true disbelief. This little shit was going to eliminate me just so I could be "safe"? I don't think so.

"And here's the stand off between Reigns and Leena, what are they going to do?!" Cole commented.

"You know, Cole, eventually one of them is going to have to eliminate each other. If Leena does it, not only will she have eliminated a strong player in this game but she'll be headed to Wrestlemania." JBL said.

"All I know is this," Jerry chuckled. "Roman is definitely sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Before I could even hit Roman, Ziggler came charging after me. I caught him in mid air and got enough leverage to toss him over the top rope. He landed on his feet outside the ring, this time not even hanging onto the ropes for dear life. He was pissed but whatever, I just eliminated my first guy in the Rumble!

* * *

Oh Seth was going to be real pissed at me and Roman tonight. We had teamed up together to eliminate both him and Dean. But not before we landed a double Spear, him to Dean and me to Seth. The crowd exploded when Roman did his 'Whoo-ah' and I couldn't help but join in. We probably looked like two idiots but it was awesome. I never been so hyped in my life. We gave each other a hard high five but then I got one mean ass freaking Brogue Kick to the face. I'm pretty sure it was meant for Roman but I somehow got in the way. I slowly crawled to the edge of the ring, getting away from the few guys that were left.

Fuck my entire face was on fire. That Irish bastard sure had a big ass foot. I clutched at my face and could hear Roman grunting in anger behind me. The referees rushed to my side asking me if I wanted an EMT. I denied them but rolled out from under the bottom rope. I blinked a few times but I could already feel my eye starting to swell. The EMT on hand was looking me over and told me not to wrestle. He wanted to take me backstage to get a better look but I once against refused their help. Instead I reached under the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Dean would be proud. When the time was right I slid in and slammed the chair across everyone I could find, minus Roman. There were only about five guys in the ring now. It would be easy for Roman to win as planned. Although a selfish little part of me wanted to eliminate him too. I had already set the record for longest lasting female contestant at 20 minutes and eliminated a total of 4 guys.

I had to dodge and stay in the corners from time to time and Roman helped a lot but damn I set records tonight. With the help of my chair Roman got to eliminate Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio and now it was down to Randy, Roman and I. I have no idea how I even scraped by this far but it was happening. I charged for Randy with Roman close behind. I went to hit him with the chair but he grabbed it from my hands and sent the top of it into my ribcage. If I thought that Brogue Kick was bad this was worse. Something was wrong. I knew that much. It took me back to the day when Roman speared me. The pain was similar only 10 times worse. Roman attacked Randy their feud still continuing long after Summerslam last year. And now that he "attacked" Roman's girlfriend thing would get even more heated.

I clutched onto the top rope as i struggled to breathe. That chair really messed me up. I tried to think about fighting again but there was really no point. This match was up to Randy and Roman now. Someone had to eliminate me. Randy backed Roman up against the ropes I was resting on. He ran to the other side of the ring as Roman was a little dazed and then charged at him. I shoved Roman as hard as I could out the way and instead took the clothesline over the top rope. I landed hard against the mat, my side and hip hitting first. That's when I really couldn't breath. Hitting the mat must've been the last straw. I frantically waved my hand at the referee as I gasped huge gulps, trying to fill my lungs. It was my rib I thought. It punctured something. Not my lung, I was sure. It was difficult to breathe but I didn't feel like I was dying. The pain was just unbearable.

This was my first real injury. This fucking sucked. Tonight was my night. This was my favorite Pay Per View. At least I got to see Randy getting thrown over the top rope before I blacked out.

* * *

Roman's POV

I didn't really have time to celebrate. As soon as I got onto the top rope to throw my fists up in the air I saw the stretcher coming down the ramp. The crowd had a mixed reaction of excitement but also fear, the same thing I was feeling. Leena was getting put on a stretcher. She wasn't moving. I looked over at the announcing table, hoping to catch if they said anything important. I knew I had to go down there and help her, at least be by her side.

For a split second I felt like a huge asshole because a part of me wanted to bask in all that glory. I was going to fucking Wrestlemania. After 3 years of getting the run around and working my ass off I would finally have a title shot. The thought quickly faded as I exited the ring. She hadn't told me she would be participating and I knew it was bad news from the start. But even if I did know there was no telling her that she couldn't do it. It would just make her want to be in it more. I tried to protect her the best I could. But once we got rid of Seth and Dean I knew it would be so much harder to keep an eye on her.

Dammit, why did she have to be so fucking stubborn?

As soon as we hit behind the curtains Dean and Seth surrounded me. The Divas were around, all shocked and worried as they saw Leena being taken to the ambulance. I started to panic; if they couldn't patch her up here something was really wrong.

"What happened man!?" Seth asked, his fingers clutching at his hair.

"I don't know! She pushed me out of the way of Orton getting me out the ring, I didn't think she'd last that long! She had to get eliminated anyway! Fuck!" my nerves were getting the best of me. I could feel my heart racing a mile a minute.

"I have to go in the ambulance with her!"

I looked at Seth. "Why do you get to go? I was in there with her this whole time!"

"Yeah, and look what good that did! She's hurt because of you!"

Dean stepped between us. "She's hurt because of Orton ok? Leena knew what she was doing I'll go with her in the ambulance. You follow us in the car. I have to call Gwen to come meet us. Get your shit together. This isn't the time to be fucking arguing." I watched as Dean ran into the ambulance before they closed the door. The sirens rang in my ears as i saw Leena being carted away. It was the most painful thing in the world to watch. Seth slapped my chest.

"Let's go dumbass!She needs us!"

My feet carried me behind Seth. It felt like I was having an out of body experience. Everything was so blurry and muffled and all i could think about was Leena not moving on the stretcher.

* * *

Bonus Roman POV! I might do that more often :)


	8. Hospitals Suck

Seth's POV

I felt Roman put his arm around my waist and pull me close to his big chest. It felt good to have his support even if we were arguing just the night before. It was nearing time to get to the venue for tonight's RAW but neither of us could leave her side. We spent all night awake, waiting for her to get out of surgery and when she finally did it wasn't enough. It took awhile for Leena to open her eyes and it was only momentarily, so the nurse could remove the tube from her throat.

Her progress seemed good, we would be able to take her to the hotel room soon. I let out a sigh as my eyes returned to the clock on my cell phone again.

"We have to go..." I said softly.

"I know." Roman replied. His deep voice was horse and for a second I wondered if he had been crying. "The future champ's gotta make his appearance on RAW. Fucking bullshit. We should've gotten the night off."

"You know we couldn't have. Tonight is the night after a PPV and you won the main event. You have to go. It'll be ok. Dean's new fling said she'd keep him updated. Let's get going." Reluctantly i released my grasp on Leena's hand and pulled away from the hospital. Roman placed a long kiss against her forehead seeming to not want to pull away either. Dean knocked gently on the room door.

"Guys, the car's outside. We uh...have to go."

"We know Dean, we're ready." I said. Roman and I both followed his to the car that was set to drive us to the venue. I took one last look at Leena before turning away for good.

* * *

Leena's POV

"I feel like I got hit by a mutherfucking 16-wheeler. What is going on?" I groaned. I looked over hoping to see Seth or Roman but instead I saw Gwen's puffy eyes staring back at me.

"Oh my god! You are awake! You have been sleeping for so long! I got worried!" she said before giving me a slightly gentle hug.

"Gwen, what happened last night?"

"Doctor say Orton-man crack your rib with chair. And then rib punctured your stomach a little. Doctors did surgery before anything bad happen so you will be back in 6 weeks! I will return home with you."

I wanted to sit up but that was definitely out of the question. "Gwen, I'm not going back home. I'll heal while on the road. I've still got training to do with these girls. Even if I don't physically step into the ring I can still train them."

"No! Is dangerous! I will tell Dean and he will tell big man and the boy with nice arms." she said. She was serious, I knew that for sure but I really didn't want Ro and Seth to be breathing down my neck and hounding me about not going back home. There wasn't anything at home for me. I would just be stressed about not working and training and it wouldn't be relaxing at all.

"I can't go home. It'll just stress me out more. Now where's Seth and Roman?" i asked.

She looked down at her phone. "Is almost midnight. They should be coming back from matches tonight."

Oh right, tonight was RAW. Of course they had to make an appearance, Roman won of course. Thank god for the meds knocking me out or else I'd have to hear their lecture about how I shouldn't have been in the ring that long. it's not my fault 2 minutes turned into 20. Hell, I couldn't even blame Randy. He was a heel, he had to be bad. Given his history with Roman this was icing on the cake. Although I didn't expect me and Roman's relationship to go public. I had kissed him while the cameras were rolling. I had become so used to them being there I totally forgot. And since they never caught me kissing Seth, I was paired up with Roman. Now i had to try my hardest to watch my actions around Seth and do what was "best for business."

It sucked majorly because again Rome and I were getting the attention and he felt left in the dark. I should've known those cameras would be sneaky. They wouldn't miss an opportunity to capture a hot moment.

Gwen took me out of my train of thoughts when she handed me a small card. "Orton-man bring you nice flowers to say sorry."

I looked at the bouquet that was on the stand beside the bed. It was huge and full of vibrantly colored flowers who's names I didn't know. It was really pretty. Who knew the biggest heel in the business was actually a nice guy?

"That's sweet of him. Too bad it won't get me 6 weeks of my career back."

"Be nice, Leena. He is sorry! Oh the boys are here. I will go get Dean!"

With that she sprinted from my room, high heels clacking against the tiled floor. I tried to adjust myself to a seated position but it was too tiring. I let out a small sigh and stared up at the ceiling. Hospitals sucked. Everything was so white and cold. I'd much rather be in a hotel room with pizza and video games and Roman and Seth laughing by my side. I heard harsher footsteps approach my door and my three idiots walked into the room.

"Leena, you're awake!" Seth cried, immediately pulling me to his chest. I groaned in pain and he released me, surprised that he caused me further pain. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm cool." I grunted. "How was RAW?"

"Fucking terrible. I couldn't concentrate on anything but getting back here to see you. Are you ready to go home?" Roman asked.

"Home as in hotel room, yes. Home as in my hometown, no."

"Leena, you have to take a few weeks off and rest." Dean interjected.

"I tell her but of course she does not listen!" Gwen added.

"Look, i know you guys think I'm crazy but I'd rather be surrounded by a locker room full of sweaty assholes and whiny girls. Besides...I really don't want to be away from my family." I said, looking up at them.

"What's that saying about family, Ro?" Dean teased.

"I swear to go, say one more fucking thing about ohana and I'll stick my foot straight up your pasty ass." Roman hissed.

"He's been calling us Lilo and Stitch alllll day. He thinks he's so cleaver." Seth rolled his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh which made my sides hurt. "B-but you'd make a cute Stitch!" I gasped and held myself, trying to stifle my laughter.

With his best Stitch impression Seth clawed his hand and let out a creepy little "Hiiiii"

I tried harder not to laugh while Roman and Dean continued to argue in the background. See, this was much better than laying at home being miserable. This loveable idiots were where I wanted to be.

* * *

"I'm so happy to be in a hotel bed. It's so much better than that cardboard hospital bed. I think that hurt my back more than it helped." I said sinking into the mattress that Seth and Roman helped me into.

Roman was busy taking off my boots while Seth helped pull the leather jacket away from my shoulders. "We just want you to be comfortable and rest. Emphasis on the REST." Seth added a warning to the end of his sentence.

"I get it! I will rest and suffer while you boys exercise and fight. It's gonna be great."

"Leena you'll be back there in no time. For once just please listen to us. You could injure yourself further if you move around so much." Roman tossed my boots to the floor beside his and climbed into bed beside me.

"Ok! I promise I will stay put and not go anywhere. Scouts honor." I said.

Seth joined the bed on my other side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me a little closer to his chest. "Good, when you're more healed I'll take you camping."

"Excuse me? Mutherfucker, do I look like I camp? How am I going to flat iron my hair?!"

"You've never gone camping before?!" Seth said, actually surprised. I have no idea why he thought I would like nature when my freaking hair would frizz anytime there was even a hint of moisture in the air. And bugs. NOPE. Fuck that.

"What on God's green earth made you think I would like camping?!" i asked.

"Because I would be there. We could spend time together while Roman is cashing in his reign as the future star of Wrestlemania. Wouldn't you like to spend some alone time with me?" There he goes using that puppy dog face on me. His brown eyes got all big and he puffed out his bottom lip in the cutest little pout. How could I say no?

"Fine, I'll go camping with you. What will you do Roman?"

"It'll be awhile until I get to spend any quality alone time with you guys. They've got me booked for all kinds of stuff. But I'll treat you to a one on one dinner date then the three of us can go to the beach once we get to a warm state. Seth can wear his cute ass speedos." Roman winked at the other man.

"My ass looks good in those speedos and you know it." Seth sassed.

Seth and Speedos didn't seem like a bad combination at all.


	9. Bittersweet

"How did you get me into this mess, Seth Rollins?" I watched as we passed tree after tree after tree. There were barely any buildings in sight. The thought of nature made my skin crawl and all i wanted to do was curl up under the covers, all warm in toasty. Guaranteed he had waited until we got into the southern states to do our little camping trip so it was a bit warmer but still. I so wasn't feeling this. If it didn't make Seth so excited I wouldn't even have stepped foot in this truck. But he had been talking about it all week, telling me everything he had planned for us. Roman was off in New York doing some other stuff now that he was Mr. Wrestlemania so it was just me and my little ninja.

"C'mon, if you act miserable the entire trip then it wont be any fun. You're ok to hike right? I mean we don't have to if it'll be too much for you." He asked finally parking by the other campers cars. It had been about two and a half weeks since my surgery and I was feeling a hell of a lot better, even eating bigger meals and getting back to training the girls. I still wasn't doing any physical activity and hiking would be the first draining activity I'd do in awhile.

"it shouldn't be too bad. I think I can handle it." We both got out of the car and retreated to the trunk. Seth piled on the tent, bag of food, and both our duffel bags onto his back and shoulders. Even though he lifted I was sure that it would be too much for him to hike and carry all that by himself. "Let me carry one, babe. I can do it. It's only a two day trip I didn't pack that much."

"It's fine, Leena. I got this. Head up the trail that way." He gave me a light tap on my ass when i didn't move immediately.

I sighed and started making my way up the trail. "So did I tell you that they want me to make all these social media accounts since i'm like "popular" now. I don't even know how at stuff works. I had to get rid of my personal Facebook and make like a business page. And what the hell is so great about Twitter?!"

Seth shrugged, grunting as he adjusted the bags. "I don't know. I use it a lot to pass the time waiting for flights or when we're riding in the tour bus. You can tweet me stupid things if you want." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh like 'freaking Rollins made me go camping when he knows I need a flat iron to do my hair.'"

"You got to add a hashtag at the end of it, or else it wouldn't be complete!"

I thought for a moment. "Hashtag black girl hair problems. That should do it."

"You're only half black. And beside your hair is really nice." He rolled his eyes.

"Because it's flat ironed! I got frizz and kink from half my family, on top of curls from the other quarter and headache inducing thickness from the other other quarter!"

"Literally Leena, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever dated. Shut the fuck up. Please."

I blushed and scoffed to hide my embarrassment. "Y-you shut up."

He set the bags down for a moment and grabbed a bottle of water from the food bag. He took big gulps while he caught his breath. "I'll teach you how to us the social media stuff later. We're going to relax and enjoy each other this weekend ok?"

I nodded and gave him a gentle kiss. He was going out of his way to make this as enjoyable as possible. i wasn't going to ruin it anymore with my negativity. "Yes Seth. We're going to have an amazing time, especially when we get all cozy in the tent late at night."

"Ohh I have a feeling I'll be pitching more than one tent tonight!"

* * *

"For the last time, no bugs are going to bite you. I thought we established this after your third coat of OFF spray. Extra strength camping OFF spray. that usually works...in ONE application." Seth stirred the meat he had in the little skillet over the fire.

"I just want to make sure! I need all bugs away from me at all costs." I said returning the cap onto the spray bottle.

"Why are you so afraid of bugs anyway? they're harmless."

"When I was younger a gnat crawled into my ear and i could here it buzzing inside. it took me so long to get it out. And back on the home island we have giant cockaroaches that just-" I shivered not even wanting to think about how disgusting they were. "I don't even like butterflies."

"Are you serious?! Butterflies do nothing!"

"I just don't like anything with more than four legs ok? Is the food done, I'm starving."

"Yes, love, the food is done. Get the plates please."

I grabbed two plastic plates and handed one to Seth. I sat beside him on the fold out chair then loaded up my plate. "You know it's kind of nice being away from all the noise. And i can see the stars clearly. there are so many!"

"See?" Seth said with his mouth full of food. "And you said nature sucks."

I handed him a beer and chuckled. "Stop talking with your mouth full, stupid. When we're done eating I want to look at them."

He took a sip of beer and finished scarfing down his food. Once i was done eating we laid back against our extra large sleeping bag and looked up at the sky. His strong hand slid into mine, entwining our fingers together. I leaned closer to him, just enough to rest my head against his chest.

His thumb grazed the back of my hand gently. i took the moment to breathe it all in. I was finally back in Seth's arms again. things were starting to look up and maybe, just maybe, he'd want to be with me again. It was there. Everyone could tell, even us. I looked up at him, pushing my hair behind my ear so it didn't fall into his face. I parted my lips to utter his name but he captured them before I could even get a sound out. It wasn't like the feverish angered kiss we shared back at the hotel room the night I came back. It was slow, languid, purposefully so.

He was still testing the waters, guarded as ever. Of course I was determined to break his walls down, allow myself to pry my way back into his heart. I wanted to be there and I knew I belonged there. His hands found their way to my face cupping it in his palms. Our lips melded together while our tongues danced and clashed. My groans escaped into his throat as I straddled his lap. My hands found their way to the small of his back, trailing underneath the thin fabric of his undershirt and crawling up his spine. I let my fingernails leave the lightest of scratches across his shoulder blades. i paired that with a gentle nip to his bottom lip signaling that I wanted more.

I could feel him growing between my legs which only made me even more excited. "Seth..."I breathed. "I want you..."

He pulled back, leaving my hot body exposed to the chilly night air. His eyes looked like they were in disbelief. I called out to him again, extending my hand, trying to catch his. He turned away from me, our fingertips touching momentarily before he walked away leaving me feeling utterly alone.


	10. When the Morning Breaks Us

Chapter 9

"Wait, what you mean he just got up and walked away?" Gwen asked. I leaned against her shoulder and tried to block the tears that were forming at my eyes.

"I thought...I thought we were getting closer and it seemed so right! The way he kissed me...it gave me chills and I felt things for him that I didn't feel before. It felt so serious and he just...blew me off. I don't know what I did wrong." Gwen rubbed my back and I'm sure she didn't know exactly what to say either. I tried almost the entire ride back from the camp to get Seth to talk to me, to tell me what was wrong, what I did wrong?. He dodged every question, answering with "I'm fine," or "Nothing's wrong." It was so frustrating. The last half of the car ride was just filled with this disturbing silence. No music or sounds from outside, just the dull hum of the heater.

He went to his hotel room immediately and slammed the door behind him. I couldn't even bring myself to knock on the door and beg him to talk to me. I heard him talk to someone on his cellphone but I couldn't make out what he was saying. That was when I retreated to my room and Gwen saw me practically in tears.

She thought that maybe it was best for me to check on the girls, see how their training was going. She told me they had improved so much already, which i'm sure was true. Lita was still teaching them afterall. I agreed and held onto Gwen as we walked into the gym together. Seeing the girls already in the ring bought a smile to my face. And when they saw me they all rushed over, practically fighting to hug me.

"Leena! You're ok! We were so worried!" Nikki said.

"Wow, I didn't think you guys would be this happy to see me!" I said, genuinely surprised.

"Are you kidding me? Lita's been working us like a dog. She makes you look like a bunny." Natalya rolled her eyes in Lita's direction.

I chuckled. "Don't get too comfortable. I'll be getting back to training with you guys soon. Even if it is just watching."

"Have you been crying? Did you and Roman have a fight?!" Eva Marie gasped. as she noticed my puffy eyes.

"No Roman, Seth!" Gwen said faster then I could stop her.

"Seth? Oh you guys are really close. What happened?" Alicia asked, gently touching my arm.

"It's a very long story and it's been so awkward and draining around him. He's not even talking to me and I have no idea what I did wrong."

"So basically, he's acting like a stereotypical woman?" Lita chimed in. All of us laughed which made me feel a hell of a lot better.

"Hey, we were going to go to Karaoke tonight and you're more than welcome to come but um...at first it was a couples thing but you look like you could have some fun." Naomi said.

"Nah, girl. Invite Seth. Then you sing a grimy ass song or something like Respect. You know, give him the ol' Aretha. Teach his ass a lesson!" Cameron added.

"Oh yes! Good idea! I think you very much will be enjoying insulting him." Gwen smirked.

"Well, I might be able to convince him but maybe you could ask Dean to ask Seth for me?"

"Piece of cake. I put one of his hand on my boobies and he does anything I want!"

We all laughed again and I realized that having girl time wasn't all that bad.

* * *

Seth's POV

"Why the fuck did you bring me here?" I growled to Dean as we entered the Karaoke bar. The Divas had reserved a large table big enough to seat them and their partners.

"Look, from what you told me it looks like you needed some time to breathe a bit but also you're not done with Leena. Remember, you're the one that told me the reason you stopped her that night even though you wanted more. Damn you and Roman always hide behind these shells and never want anyone to come in." Dean replied.

"As if you're a fucking open book, Ambrose. I had my reasons."

"Of course but just...knock back a few drinks. Chills with the guys. Watch these girls get drunk off their asses and sing songs about female empowerment, it'll be great. Hey, i bet you someone will sing 'Respect' by the end of the night."

"Oh yeah? How much do you want to bet?" I questioned.

"I bet that it wont' be Leena that sings it and if I win you have to tell her why you stopped from going all the way."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll bet that it will be Leena, since she always gets drunk anyway and if I win...you have to take off your shirt in front of Gwen."

"Dude that's fucking cold. Why would you do that? You know how I feel about my scars..."

"And you know how I feel about Leena and how it felt when she left. It fucked me up. We're both even with this bet. Now buy me a fucking drink."

Dean growled before he left to go to the bar. I sat down at the end of the table, far from Leena. It was barely audible over the screeching of the person currently singing but I heard one of the Divas tell Leena that she should sing next. I never really heard her sing before but by the way she was trying to pass her turn up she might not be that good, or maybe she was embarrassed now that I was here. Whatever. I didn't want to come to this stupid bar anyway.

Dean came back with two shots and I quickly downed it, feeling the fire slide down my throat. Hopefully I could just get drunk and forget all about our camping trip or even save myself from being called out by one of these girls. I was sure the Divas knew something was up between Leena and I. They had been giving me dirty looks ever since I sat down. Catty ass bitches. The girl singing finished her song, thank God and the Divas literally dragged Leena onstage.

In the spotlight she looked uncomfortable, adjusting her tight skirt that fit her like a glove. Her hair was curled this time, big bouncy beautiful curls that framed her face. It was so different seeing her dress up so cute, look so gorgeous. But behind that pretty face was a tongue of venom and i knew I was about to be poisoned. It took her a bit to find a song and I thought maybe she was trying to find a metal song to sing, one that we'd both enjoy. But i was wrong. The music started playing and the melody was soft but still very much pop. I had no idea what it was but Leena's voice came out light an airy, a little off key but it wasn't too bad.

The other girls clapped and hollered at her. I wanted to look away but I just couldn't. She picked such a nice song...at least I thought so until i heard the lyrics and their deeper meaning. Her voice suddenly soared as the chorus hit.

"_Baby don't forget my name when the morning breaks us/Baby please don't look away whenthe morning breaks us/Oh your touch so bittersweet/ Baby don't forget my name when the morning breaks us!_"

She said every word with such emotion that it made her sound better. Meanwhile the words were hitting me like nails in a coffin. I knew why she had chosen the song. It was about a one night stand, pulling away and turning your back on them, seeming to throw them away as if they were nothing. Was that really what she thought I did that night at the camp? I should've fucking sang this song instead. She had no idea what she was doing. My anger was getting to me but Dean grabbed my shoulder.

"Just listen for a second. Realize she's confused, Seth."

I thought that maybe he was just saying that because he had won the bet. But i knew Dean cared about us all. I sighed deeply and turned my eyes back to Leena. She was facing me know, her eyes locked on mine.

"_I know it hurts you, I know it burns you/ hot and cold in a lonely hotel room/ look into me, tell me why you're crying I need to know..._"

She gasped for a second, trying to hold back her tears. I knew at that moment that she was only trying to make things right. It read on her face that she was hurting because she hurt me that night. And it wasn't that she hurt me then i just...Fuck. Dean was right. Again. I had to tell her. I just had to. As soon as she finished singing and made her way back to the table I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from from the group. I took her towards the back of the bar where we were shrouded in darkness and the noise was muffled.

"I was scared!" The words were spilling out like word vomit. "I'm still scared. I'm scared you're going to leave again and-and forget about me. I'm scared that I mean nothing to you. I'm scared of being with you and you realizing you only want to be with Roman. I should've never asked to be with both of you guys. It's breaking my heart and I know that you don't want to make decisions right now but I'm just so...confused."

"Oh god Seth!" She wrapped her arms around me. i held onto her for dear life. I've never really shared such emotion with anyone else, especially not at a fucking karaoke bar. Her voice was a delicate whisper in my ear. "i promise you, Colby, i'll never leave your side again. I'd rather die. You made my heart soar when you kissed me. I thought everything felt so right. I'm sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I want to be with you, i mean it."

I pulled away to see the tears she'd been holding back slide down her cheek. I had been afraid to fall in love all this time. It wasn't just a fear of her leaving, it was a fear of giving someone my entire being. I was afraid to love her.

"I love you..." i whispered.

She smiled, pressing her forehead to mine. Though she was a loudmouth 99% of the time, she had nothing to say. It didn't worry me though. She was a woman of action anyway. Her lips crashed onto mine, her fingers completely entangling themselves in my hair. They way she held me said it all. We broke after a long minute, catching our breaths. We didn't even noticed the clacking sound coming in our direction.

"Having fun cheating, you slut?!" Naomi said. She was full of anger and i could tell we were about to feel the blunt of it. "That's my cousin-in-law you're hurting!"

"No, no Naomi! He knows! Roman knows! He knows about this!" Leena frantically tried to explain. It only confused Naomi further. This polyamorous idea was a total bust. It only caused problems for the three of us but you always run away from the things you want the most in life. And i wanted Leena.


	11. Dominance

Chapter 10

"So then she comes up to us like 'you a cheating slut! Imma tell Roman!' and I was like 'no! he knows about me and Seth' and then she got all confused and kept yelling and got all up in my face. And then she shoved me."

Roman groaned. "Leena..."

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't want to beat her ass, I love Naomi and I understood why she was mad but nobody gave me time to explain so Seth had to pull me off her, we got kicked out of the bar and none of the Diva's are talking to me, except Lita because she's been in a love triangle before and she gets me. But now all these bitches be down my throat and I gotta deal with these damn cameras in my room now." I turned to the two cameramen that were still recording. "Edit that part out."

"Which part?" He asked, a little frightened.

"Everything from yesterday on! Get out! I'm done for today!"

"But we haven't met our required hours of footage of you yet!" Roman stood help and helped guide the cameramen out of the room.

"Trust me, it's best if you just leave."

I sighed when I heard the door closed. "Ugh, why is dating two people such a taboo. Like oh my god, get over yourselves!"

Roman wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Baby, you have got to learn how to calm down. Your anger is getting the best of you and it's going to get you in trouble."

"I know that, Ro! I didn't want to hurt anybody and tomorrow I'm going to go apologize to Naomi. Hopefully they can understand what's going on better." I said.

"I know you didn't mean it. Why don't you get dressed and we'll go out to eat?"

"No offense, Ro. I'd love to eat dinner with you but I really don't want to leave the hotel room."

He tightened his grip around me. "Well I'm not letting you mope around like you always do. Besides I might have gotten you some presents from my trip to New York."

"What?!" I said excitedly. "I love presents!"

He finally let me go and went to search in his luggage. "I got to go around Times Square a bit and did you know that there's like this big video game store down there?"

"You mean the Nintendo World Store? Yeah I visit-Rome...Did you get me stuff from there?" My eyes went wide as the anticipation was killing me. He finally handed me a small box which I immediately ripped open. It was a set of old Nintendo controller earrings (those rectangle bricks) with a matching necklace. "Oh my god, Roman! This is so cute!"

"I thought you'd like it. I never know what games you like to play so I stuck to getting you some basic stuff. Although I know you like Pokemon a lot so i got you that fire lizard thing. The one you have tattooed on your ankle." He held out a large Charmander plush which i snatched into my arms.

"It's so cute! You're the best I swear!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him, the Charmander smushed between our chests. He caught me easily of course and held me up against him.

"So if you don't want to go out and eat what would you propose we do?"

"First, I want you to put my necklace on me. Then, since i haven't seen you in a long time and I really, really, REALLY missed you I think we should maybe...you know, put the do not disturb sign on the door."

He smirked. "I think i get what you're saying. What better way to relax than with you sitting on my face." He licked up my neck to emphasize what he'd like to do to me. I pressed my palms to his chest and pushed him away.

"Actually instead of having sweet, gentle, Joe in my bed could I have commanding, intimidating, Roman?"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well outside the ring your a big teddy bear, and I love that but I often thought about you being so dominating to me and it just really gets me going." I whispered into his ear. I felt his shoulders tense and the hold he had on my thighs tighten.

"I can do that. Trust me. Let me change out of these clothes and into my gear." He set me down on the bed and undid his tie.

"Your gear? Oh well, you're going all out Mr. Powerhouse of the Shield." I giggled and teased my small foot along the outside of his thigh.

"I can't be Roman without my gear, duh!" He chuckled before leaning close to my face. His gripped my chin hard and made sure I was staring into his now lust filled eyes. "When I come out from changing, this tie better be the only piece of clothing on your body, understood?" he dropped the silky piece of fabric into my hand then walked away towards the bathroom.

My entire face was on fire, I could feel the blush creep up my neck and ears. Ask and you shall recieve. That should be his new motto. Once I heard the door to the bathroom close I quickly got undressed, throwing my clothes haphazardly across the room. Then I slipped the tie around my neck. I wasn't an expert on tying them and had to freaking look up a video on how to do so. Thankfully Roman was still getting ready so he didn't see me looking like a complete dork.

I laid back against the pillows and waited. I wondered if I should pull up his theme song on Youtube for when he came out. That would've really added to the experience. I giggled to myself before I saw Roman's looming figure coming towards my. He looked exactly like he did in the ring, except he chose to forgo the utility vest and wrist guard. I licked my lips in anticipation and beckoned him to come closer. His large strides closed the gap between us quickly and before i knew it the tie was wrapped around his fist and i was pulled from the bed, standing on my tippytoes to meet his face.

"R-Roman..."I squeaked, a little caught off guard.

He pressed me against the nighstand, leading me with the tie like a makeshift leash. "Palms flat on the top, spread your legs wide."

"Or what?" I dared to ask. I just couldn't help but to taunt him. I wanted to push him over the edge for once.

I could feel his breath on my neck his words burying into my ear. "You know I've always loved your big mouth but you never use it where it counts." His grip grew tighter on the tie, adding pressure against my throat. "That would be the ultimate punishment for you, to be on your knees in front of me, like when we were on the bus."

"I only did that because Seth helped. You can have him suck your dick if you'd like." I warning he used all his force to bring me down to my knees.

"Worship me, Leena. And maybe i'll go easy on you."

"Easy? You go easy on me all the time. And you may look like a Samoan god but i won't treat you like one, _Lilo_." I sneered at the pet name. it just fueled the fire and I wanted to get burned. He shoved the zipper to his pants down, reached into his tight boxer briefs and released himself for the confines of the fabric. I didn't have time to admire it because it blast past my lips and settled deep against my throat. One strong hand gripped the back of my head preventing my escape while the either clutched at the nightstand to steady the forceful rocking of his hips.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to work my mouth around the invading girth. I could feel Roman's eyes stabbing into me. When i dared to look up his hand left the nightstand to grip my throat, forcing me to stay focused on his face. His smirk grew bigger as he watched his cock ram into my mouth over and over. His wet hair framed his face and the little droplets of water rained down onto me. I was so hot that i almost felt the drops sizzle against my skin. My throat burned and my fingers ached from clawing at his leather boots. His balls tightened against my chin but I knew I wouldn't taste him just yet. Oh no, his was going to give me everything I wanted and more.

Roman pulled out swiftly, his cock glistening and throbbing in front of my face. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and gulped down as much air as I could.

"Get up." Roman commanded, his voice low and full of bite.

I clutched at his thighs as I raised myself up on shaky legs. I swallowed hard and bit at my swollen lip. "Where do you want me?" i managed to croak.

Roman licked his lips and let out an evil chuckle. "I'm glad you finally learned to listen, little girl. Turn around and spread 'em."

I edged my body around, my ass brushing against his cock, and spread my legs. His thick fingers caressed up and down my hips, over the curves of my ass then finally between my thighs. I bit my lip knowing that he could feel how wet I was. My wetness spread against the very top of my thighs and across my lips but it now coated his middle finger as he rocked it back and forth, to my swollen bundle of nerves all the way down to my entrance.

"So you do like to suck cock then, huh?" He groaned.

I scoffed and rasped out, "No. You forced me."

He pressed his hand against my shoulder roughly making me bend over the nightstand. The cool lacquer kissed the very tip of my nipples making them harden in response. "You loved every fucking last minute of it, Leena. Say it."

Two fingers dove deep inside me, furiously pumping and making my juices gush around his hand. I couldn't even begin to form words only screams poured out of me. His free hand gripped my throat, halting all the sounds coming out of me. His fingers slowed down to dull thrusts, momentarily letting me recover. "Say. It."

"No."I replied threw grit teeth. He growled so loudly that it scared me a bit. It was so feral, so wild. I wanted to hear it again and again. His fingers resumed their inhuman pace, this time joined by a third digit. I felt full for the time being but it was nothing compared to what I craved. That is, if he ever let me enjoy it. My nails made scratches in the black finish. My knees buckled beneath me but Roman kicked my ankles apart, making sure I remained open for him. I clamped my walls down around his fingers. I wasn't going to last long if he kept up this pace. He must've sensed it because he pulled his fingers out completely, not even bothering to torture me with slow thrusts this time.

"SAY. IT."

"I loved sucking your cock!" I managed to scream, though every fiber in my being was telling me not to. I had just satisfied his ego and squashed mine.I needed to get the ball back in my court again. As much as I wanted him to dominate me I couldn't my dominate side die down as well.

"Good girl." he cooed. His blunt teeth sunk into my shoulder blade, ripping through the first few layers of skin and drawing blood. I gripped the nightstand as another scream racked through my entire core. He pulled away, making the wound throb as well as my womanhood. I wanted his teeth marks all over me, drawing as much blood as he wanted. Small rivulets dripped down my shoulder and I glared back at him.

"That all you got?" I mocked, taking a note from Dean's repertoire of taunts.

He lifted me up high and slammed me against the wall, my ass hitting the top of the nightstand. He yanked my legs apart, squeezing my ankles within his hands. "You're going to learn to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut." he let go of my ankles to pull me flush against him, plunging his cock balls deep inside me. I claws at his undershirt tearing it from his body and revealing the caramel skin underneath. I felt his heat surrounding me, suffocating me in the best way possible.

More bites tugged at my skin, red teeth marks popping up across my shoulders. I wanted to wrap my limbs around him but he would let me. He kept my arms pinned to my side and my legs spread wide, his balls slapping against my ass every time he drove into me. I was now reduced to whimpers wanting to finally feel my release. His lips captured mine forcefully, tugging and pulling at my tongue so he could suck on it deeply I fought to keep up with his strength but his big tongue overpowered me. I succumbed to him completely.

"R-Roman!Fuck! I'm gonna explode!" He pinched my swollen nub causing me to yelp in pain.

"Dont. Not until I say." He tossed me onto the bed and gave my ass cheeks a hard slap. "All fours. NOW."

I didn't dare disobey this time and quickly rose to my knees. Roman shoved his pants off, kicking them aside. Then he gripped my hips with crushing force and drove me back down onto his dripping cock. Just those few seconds without him had me going crazy. I gripped the bedsheets beneath me as a sharp pain in my side reminded me that this wasn't the bed I was in two weeks ago. My rib ached but I chose to ignore it, fighting through the pain and keeping focusing on the pulsating pleasure inside me.

"You belong to me." he groaned. I nodded frantically but another hard slap to my ass told me that he wanted me to say those words.

"I belong to you!"I screamed. His head hit my spot then sending my hips into a fury of thrusts back against him. Nothing matter at that point, i just wanted my sweet release. I deserved it. it was all mine! I tossed my head back and cried out. My walls clenched down around him as i shook violently. My essence gushed out of me, dribbling down my thighs and onto the sheets beneath us. He ripped himself out off me, spraying my back with thick ropes of hot seed. I collapsed then, exhausted on so many levels i couldn't even think about moving another inch.

I heard hard thuds as Roman's boots were kicked off and tossed aside the room. the last thing I saw was him flopping on the bed beside me, a huge grin across his face.

* * *

you guys wanted more Roman so there he is!


	12. Dippin into the Fringe

The chiptune ringtone rang throughout the hotel room for the eighth time pulling me from my sleep. With my face still in the pillow my hand searched the top of the nightstand but didn't find my phone. I groaned and lifted my head trying to find out exactly where the sound was coming from. The sound stopped as it automatically as it went into snooze mode again. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes i looked over at the body next to me. Roman was on his side, his back facing me and I could see the thick gashes I made with my nails. When the fuck did that happen?

Oh right, during round 2, somewhere in the middle of the night. I think there might have been a round 3 but I'm pretty sure we passed out before we finished. Underneath him there were smears of blood on the white fitted sheet.

"Oh shit." I sat up quickly, my side burning with pain. "Roman, wake up."

He groaned and and looked over at me."What time is it?"

"I don't fucking know but theres blood everywhere. Get up!"

He sat up quickly and looked at the stained sheets. "oh shit..."He started laughing. "Damn, that's hardcore!"

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "You're an ass. We should clean those scratches and get a bandage on them."

"Same for your bite marks girl. And you've got bruises on your neck, your hips, your back..." He held up his hand. "High five!"

I rolled my eyes and slapped my hand against his. "Dumbass." I couldn't help but laugh though. My voice was so horse and raspy I sounded like Luna Vachon. But I guess that what you get for having a giant cock shoved down your throat.

Roman got up and went to retrieve the first aid kit."You might want to bite my belt when I put the peroxide on. I have a feeling this is gonna sting."

"I'll be fine don't-" I heard the door opening as Seth walked in.

"Why aren't you guys ready! We have to leave like now and AND WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

"Wellllll..." Roman and I both began.

Seth ran his hand over his face and groaned. "You know what I don't even want to fucking know. The tour bus broke down and all the flights out of here are booked with other superstars and staffs. We have to take a rental all the way to California which will be a day trip with all the snow. So we have to go now."

"Ok, ok! We're moving!" i rasped.

"What happened to your voice? What happened to your neck? For fuck's sake Roman!"

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Leena wanted it so I gave it to her. If you help us get cleaned up we can move faster!" Roman said.

Seth snatched the first aid kit from him and grabbed a bandage and peroxide from it. "Fine, whatever. Let's just try and get you guys out of here fast."

"Thanks Sethie." I grinned. "I can't wait to spend an entire day in a cramped car with you!"

"Kill me now..."

* * *

Dean's POV

How the fuck she was wearing high heeled boots in winter I have no fucking clue. She was a weird kind of girl. All prissy on the outside but once you got her talking she was fucking crazy. My kind of woman. I was glad Gwen came around. I could finally stop thinking about Leena so much. I mean, when you're on the road with someone all the time you can't help but think about them. We had gotten even closer since she came back, not as close as I wanted to be but she wouldn't add another guy to her plate. Hell, I don't even know how she was dealing with two.

At least Gwen was hot and interesting enough to keep my attention.

"Are you ready to be going now?" She asked when she finally joined me by my side.

"I'm ready but the three Fuck-ateers aren't. They haven't come down yet." She looked a little confused at what I said but ignored it anyway. She instead latched onto my arm and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Can we wait in the car then? We can warm each other up in there."

Damn she wasn't shy or anything. Lately she had been dropping the hints that she wanted more from me and my dumbass hasn't acted on it just yet. We hadn't even kissed or nothing. Guess there's no time like the present.

"Sure, babe. Ladies first." I opened the door and helped her climb in. I had already had the car running for a bit so it was much warmer than outside. I sat in the back seat beside her rubbing my hands together to try and get some warmth back into them. She placed her hands on mine and guided them to her lap.

"It's much warmer between my thighs."She stated so matter of factly.

"How long have you been wanting me between your thighs?" I chuckled.

Gwen tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder before moving a hand under her skirt. "Ever since I meet you at the airport. You have been playing games with me haven't you, Ambrose?"

I smirked and looked into her gorgeous blue eyes. "Yep. I'm the king of teasing. I think it's fun to see girls flustered over me." _Especially since I don't have that much more to offer._

There was a small twitch in her cheek and I could tell she was holding herself back from something. Probably beating my ass right then. Half of me wanted to apologize and give her what she wanted but the other half, heh, the other half wanted to get under her skin and make her hate me. That was the best sex. They would curse themselves for fucking someone who irked them so bad yet would keep running back to me everytime. I couldn't play the game too much with Gwen or else she'd run away.

"Two can play that game, Ambrose." That was my favorite. She'd call me Dean when she'd rub my chest or bite at my neck but Ambrose when I pissed her off. She crossed her legs and turned away from me an angry scowl across her modelesque face. Time to set my plan into motion. I made my way a little closer, my hands nudging up her thigh slowly. She didn't move or even respond but her breath quickened a little bit. She was still trying to resist.

My lips met her ear and i whispered, "I just like seeing you get all flustered. You squeeze your thighs together, you breathe heavy and lick your lips. You don't even know how much that turns me on."

That was it. I knew I had her in that moment, well up until she grabbed me by my shirt and growled-yes, growled-like a fucking wolf at me. Her eyes burned fire into me. "You keep playing these games Ambrose, but I will get what I want." She pushed me onto my back hard. I felt the stupid seatbelt buckles dig into my skin but I had no time to move. She was on top of me, pushing her fur coat off to reveal the tight cardigan she had underneath. Halle-fucking-lujah this girl was perfect!

"I will show you what you have been missing." She straddled my hips and gripped the first button on her cardigan. I was pretty sure she wasn't wearing anything underneath that. My cock stirred even more, making my jeans tighter. I licked my lips waiting to dive my hide between her boobs and get what I had been so patiently holding out for.

The van's door flung back and Roman and Leena crawled in looking like they just came from the depths of hell. "Get in you two!" Seth shouted, clearly upset, probably jealous at them. Gwen left my lap quickly and adjusted herself before anyone could see her, much to my dismay. Fuck these assholes, I was so close!

"Leena, are you ok?" Gwen asked.

Our friend turned around and gave her a simple thumbs up before collapsing onto Roman's chest. The big beast was already asleep against the window and Beauty followed suit. Now I could see why Seth was pissed. Roman gave Leena the fucking of a lifetime and he hadn't. He was also the first shift in our road trip from hell. I would have to tease him about this later. Seth started the car and pulled out the parking lot finally getting us on our way.

"So uh," I turned to Gwen. "Since they're asleep and Seth's busy driving want to finish what we started?"

She scoffed. "I have too much class to be fucked in backseat..."

"She's lying Dean." Leena rasped softly. I chuckled and leaned over to nudge her.

"Thought you were sleeping, grumpy cat."

She held up a foil packet and smirked. "It took me months for me to butter her up, but she's strictly dickly. Maybe you'll have more luck."

I took the condom from her and laughed. "Aye, aye captain."

Gwen slapped my bad shoulder hard. She had the fucking strength to rip a phone book in half I'm sure. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Do not listen to her! I won't let you have your way with me."

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "No offense sweetheart but you were about to rip off your clothes just a few seconds ago. If these cockblockers wouldn't have come in I would've rocked your world."

"Ugh, you are disgusting. I hate you." She spat.

I smiled to myself knowing that condom would come in handy real soon.

* * *

"Hey dumbass, catch!" Leena tossed me a beer from the case she got from the gas station we made a pit stop at. I caught it, making sure not to drop my cigarette in the process.

"Feeling better?" I asked when she joined my side. She gulped down a few chugs before shrugging her shoulders.

"So-so. My throat is still killing me. My vagina feels like it's gonna fall out and I just had to clean some bite marks in a shady ass bathroom. Plus we've got another however many hours on the road? I'm gonna need more than beer to hold me over."

"Here," I handed her a smoke. "Puff on one of these then chug a vicodin with that beer. You'll be fine."

She took it from me and set it in her lips while I lit it for her. "Thanks. Don't tell Roman or Seth though."

"Why do you think I'm hiding away from the gas station. They always hound my ass for smoking anyway."

"Dude, have you heard the way you breath during a match?" she said.

"Fuck off, Lee. this shit calms me down."

She laughed and took a drag. "It's alright Deanie-Weenie. I don't blame you. What's up with you and Gwen?"

I chugged down some of the beer. "We had an intense ass makeout session before Seth pulled into the gas station. My dick still hasn't gone soft."

She nudged me playfully. "I'd help but...you know. Seth's being a dick to me still. Hasn't said a fucking word to me."

"He's just salty. Seth is the epitome of a good boy. When they made him heel I almost didn't believe it. He's probs upset because now he know you like it rough. He's not used to that. He makes love or whatever." I told her.

"He's great in the sac though. Converted me to do anal so you know...I'd give him a 9."

"Jesus Christ, TMI. I don't need to hear about my bro's dick going into you. It's bad enough that I can't get a room next to you guys any more."

"Hey soon enough you and Gwen will be making some noise of your own."

"Not anytime soon! It's my turn to drive. You and Seth can take the backseat. Seems like he needs an ego boost."

She sighed and snuffed her cig out on her combat boot. "Yeah tell me about it. You know I should've just went after you. Way less complications."

"I've been telling you this all along! But you fell for the pretty boy and Seth's back muscles." I said.

"Ugh his back muscles are everything to me, oh my fucking god. I need to go get some scratches on him now."

"You do that, kid." I took another beer from her case and planted a kiss right on her lips. Was I supposed to do that? Hell nope. But she's just my friend right? "I'm gonna go find a Russian bombshell to fuck."

I tried to walk away unscathed but I got a huge kick to the shin. "Asshole! I'm telling Lilo!"

"You do that!" I said limping away as fast as I could. Yeah, that big dumbass would kill me alright. And ninja would get a running scissor kick to my head if he found out. Meh...whatever. You don't become a bad boy by doing shit you're supposed to do.

* * *

ALRIGHT, i'll admit I jumped on the Ambrose bandwagon wayyyy to late and now I can't get enough of him. I know you guys still wanted more Roman but uh, he's about 2 chapters or so away from now. Don't kill me! I wanted to experiment with Dean a little!


	13. End This Hell Already

I snuffed my cigarette out before I reached the gas station. You know, didn't want to blow it up or nothing. Leena had gone off to talk to Seth who was pumping gas and I hobbled towards the little convenience store. Gwen was outside the store, against the wall, surrounded by two guys. She didn't look too happy so of course I had to save the day.

"What's going on?" I asked Gwen.

"Get lost." One of the guys said. Jesus, he looked liked Cena when he first debuted. White kids still thought it was cool to try and be Eminem or something?

Gwen pushed herself off the wall and scowled. "This children think it's ok to hit on a grown woman."

"Oh c'mon baby. We can rock your world more than this chump can."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Dude you're like what, 15? Besides we're professional wrestlers. Do you really want to mess with us?"

"Is ok, I've got this." Gwen pushed me aside and rammed her high heel straight into one of the kid's crotches. Hot damn! Even I felt that one. He dropped to the ground and curled up into a ball and even I wanted to join him. Note to self SERIOUSLY DO NOT PISS GWEN OFF. The other kid turned to run away but i grabbed him by his shirt.

"Don't think you're gonna get away that easily. Learn some respect." I slammed my fist right into his jaw and shoved him up against the ice machine. "If you don't want to get shoved in here, you better leave." He nodded scrambling away as fast as he could. He even left his friend behind. Fucking kids these days...

"Thank you Dean but I didn't need your help." Gwen said.

"Ah, but you called me Dean, which means you're not mad at me anymore."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I do not know what you're talking about."

Carefully I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She didn't pull away or hit me so I took that as a good sign. "We're gonna hit up a motel for the night if you want to room with me. You know those motel of the outskirts of town are pretty sketchy. Wouldn't want more creeps to hit on you."

"As you can see, I can handle myself." Her chest was against mines now, her hand slipping around my shoulders. I was getting laid tonight!

"I'd rather handle you." Ok, not my best line but it seemed to make her laugh.

"If you think you can...Ambrose."_ Ohhh, back to the mind games I see._

"I know I can, sweetheart. Just you wait...that is if you can be patient enough." I dared to slip my hand briefly up her skirt and caress her in between her legs. Such a happy surprise to find out she wasn't wearing underwear. Even better was when she let out the hottest little moan I've ever heard. "You like that, huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me." She whispered.

Just I was finally about to get my lips on her again, Roman came out the store."Hey man, I got you a burrito." he tossed it to me and I caught it, taking my hands away from Gwen.

"Thanks man." I said trying to hide my irritation.

"There's more food in the car if you want Gwen. We're about to head off anyway."

"Thank you Roman." She replied with a flirty little wave of her hand. What the fuck was it with girls and Roman?! Maybe I should grow out my hair and turn into a Samoan Fabio.

"Ugh, looks like I won't get anywhere with these fuckers around." I groaned.

"Do not worry, Dean. We will get to motel soon enough." Gwen chuckled as she ruffled my hair. Man if she wasn't able to kick my ass I'd deck her right there. How long until my next smoke break?

* * *

Leena's POV

"Are you gonna ignore me this entire trip?" I asked Seth who just remained quiet and continued to pump gas. I rolled my eyes and shoved him against the car. "I asked you a question, Rollins."

"Take your hands off me." he said simply.

"Or what?" I edged him on. "You gonna spank me?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Damn right i would." I smirked, grabbing his firm little ass. "Don't be upset at what Roman and I did. You were always the nice one."

"Well maybe I don't wanna be the fucking nice one all the time!" He yelled.

"Then don't be!You wanna fuck me against this car right now then do it. Do whatever you want to me."

His brown eyes glared down at me searching for any sign of waiver in my offer. "You mean it don't you?"

"I was just telling Dean how I'd like to mar your perfect back muscles with scratches even deeper than the ones I gave Roman." I nipped his lip slightly, feeling his cock press against my thigh.

"I do wrestle without a shirt on. I can't have scratches." He said grabbing my ass to show that he probably didn't even care about what I did to him.

"Fuck me good enough and I loose control of everything. It wouldn't be my fault If I scratch or bruise you."

He pulled away from me and returned the gas pump to it's slot. "Challenge accepted, little Leena. Now get in the fucking car."

I couldn't help buy giggle as a little chill went up my spine. "Ok, Seth. Whatever you say." I opened the door and went to step inside but Seth gripped my face roughly and turned me back towards him.

"I ever catch you smoking again you won't be able to walk for a week. Understand?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. "O-Ok..." Guess they didn't make him heel for nothing. He released my face and let me climb into the back seat. Roman was splayed across the center seat, his headphones plugged into his ears as he bit into a sandwhich. He smiled when he saw me get in which helped lighten the mood a little. Seth joined me in the back as Dean and Gwen got into the front. Once again we headed back onto the road, now just mere hours away from the motel.

"So I was thinking that since we're gonna tour for a bit in Cali that maybe we can take a week off or something. The weather is usually in the sixties and seventies. Maybe rent a beach house?"

"Why you want to fuck in the ocean?" Seth quipped.

I cupped him roughly against his jeans. "Only if you want to baby."

He let out a rough groan and pressed me against the window. "I guess since you're going to be slacking off for the next couple of weeks I can treat you to a little beach house."

"It's not slacking off, jackass. I got injured on the job." Before he could even think of a comeback my teeth had the flesh of his neck between them, biting and sucking hard. Seth hissed and gripped my hair in his strong hands.

His lips edged close to my ear. "You just want to be a tease, don't you?"

I released his neck and licked my lips taking noticed of the bright red mark I left behind. "My favorite thing is to get boys all hot and bothered."

"I'll have to punish you for that." he smirked.

"Oooh, now you're learnin', Rollins. But uh...I do have to warn you I'm still sore."

"Your ass isn't. But don't you fucking worry I'll take care of that soon enough."

I slipped my hands underneath his band shirt and up the expanse of his back. My fingertips felt so good against his tight muscles. He seemed to be enjoying it too especially by the way he let the soft moans tumble from his lips. I quickly made sure those moans turned into a hiss as I dragged my nails down his back.

"I told you i want to leave scratches on you" I said with a bite to his earlobe.

"Leena...i don't think I can wait until we get to the hotel." He said between harsh pants.

I pushed him away and smirked. "Oh but you will, Sethie. That's what you get for being such an ass to me."

* * *

We were just about ready to kill each other. Being cramped in the car for so long our legs began to ache, everyones music choice got on everyones nerves, even when we were wearing headphones. Sleeping was now impossible since we slept so much during the day but fatigue was setting into us. Not to mention Roman's driving had us a little on edge. Gwen said that she wanted to sit up front so she could stretch her legs but she just kept turning back to talk to Dean, or glare at me through the rearview mirror. jesus, did she think I was going to steal him? He was my best friend not another headache I wanted to add to my heap of problems. I guess because we were always whispering and laughing it seemed a little odd but there wasn't anything there. Well ok, i might have had a sex dream about him but that was in the past.

Anyway, she was annoying the hell out of me and I could barely stand her accent at this point. I loved her to death but damn, i needed a break. I could tell everyone was on edge. We were like trapped animals in a cage for god's sake. When Roman finally pulled into the nearest hotel we couldn't help but cheer. The five of us sprang from the car and relished in the sweet feel of solid ground. it was already a littler warmer as we reached Southern California border so we didn't need out heavy coats.

"Thank fucking god. I don't have to listen to you guys for another 8 hours." I said.

"Uh, same goes for you, toots. You complained twice as much as everyone else." Dean said. He was extra cranky for not having a smoke break in such a long time.

"Guys, seriously it's not the time to argue. Let's get checked in and call it a night." Roman said as he popped the trunk to the van. Everyone gathered their bags not daring to leave them in the car in such an unknown part of town. After a few minutes we each got a room. Dean went with Gwen of course and I got stuck with Roman and Seth. I was all for fucking Seth back in the car but damn if any of them came near me I would bite their dicks off. I just wanted to stretch out on the bed and forget about this hellacious trip.

"I just want my beach house already..." I whimpered.

"Mention it one more time and I will drown you in the ocean." Roman said, tossing his bags to the floor.

"Harsh, much? Remember we still have to drive a bit longer so we're all stuck together."

"I swear the lord is testing my patience." Seth flopped back onto the squeaky mattress. "What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Don't get all spiritual on us now. The Holy Ghost ain't here to save you boy." I laid down beside him before whipping my bra off. Ugh, it felt absolutely amazing to be rid of that thing. Roman joined us last and we all stared up at the dirty and cracking ceiling, sighing deeply.

"We're all going to kill each other, aren't we?" Seth asked.

"Yeyupp." Roman and I answered.

"And we can thank this cheap ass company for not sorting out problems with the airlines."

"Technically you and Gwen aren't even supposed to be here. You're supposed to be on a leave of absence and Gwen should still be at NXT."

"Ro, it's my job to train the girls that are still appearing on RAW and Smackdown. Besides Gwen just wanted to be around Dean. She'll get back to training tomorrow. Everyone still has to practice before the show." I told him.

"Geez, if you didn't want her to come you should've just said." Seth teased.

"Not what I mean AT ALL, asshole. I like having Leena here with us. I just want to make sure she's careful."

"Yeah, careful like how you bruised-"

"One more peep out of the both of you and I will go and cockblock Dean and Gwen and have you both deal with that shit on the way to San Diego. Seriously. Get some sleep and enjoy our future little vacay. Hmmkay? Good." I turned away from them and pulled the covers over my body not even bothering to take off my clothes. Ain't nobody had time to deal with this shit.

* * *

Little bit more Dean at the beginning since you guys love him so much(and so do i) You ever go on a roadtrip with people and just get so fucking irritated? Even if I was stuck in the car with these three studs I'm pretty sure I'd kill one of them


	14. Beach House

"And so, I'm really sorry for what happened at the bar. Seth, Roman and I tried to keep our relationship on the DL since, as you can see not everyone agrees with our lifestyle. And I didn't want you girls to start with the name calling and I definitely didn't want anymore drama." i told Naomi.

She simply nodded her head I assumed mulling over my apology. "I guess I'm sorry too. I never thought Roman rolled like that. We just saw what happened on the show and assumed it was just you two."

"Yeah, that was actually an accident. the cameras caught us kissing backstage even though we didn't want any of this getting out. The bosses already warned us about the face of the company and what not. It's all been a mess, for real."

"It'll be ok,kid." Natalya said. The other Divas had begun to surround me once they overheard what I was saying to Naomi. "Things don't always go as planned."

"But not everyone agrees to you dating them both." A group of the lesser talented Divas said.

I simply shrugged. "Haters gonna hate, and I live for that shit. Talk all you want I'm still going to be you guy's trainer and I'm still gonna work your asses off. I'm hoping we can all move on from this and actually get some work done? Who's with me?"

The girls were a little less enthusiastic than last time but I had to deal with it. My personal life wasn't any of their business whether they liked it or not. I was simply here to make them better and that was exactly what i was going to do.

* * *

Since the boys weren't scheduled for Main Event or Superstars we had tuesday through friday morning off and I'll be damned if I didn't get my beach house. It wasn't too hard to find a place to rent although it took out a few hours from our morning. The house was close to the venue RAW was at so it was easy to move our things into it. Once we settled in it was time to have some fun. Gwen and I had settled for some good ol' fashioned shopping while Seth, Roman and Dean...well they did whatever the hell wrestlers did on off days. Jerk off or something.

I was in the middle of a frustrating battle of finding a bikini top large enough to cover my tits decently when Gwen stepped out of the dressing room in a gold monokini. Of course she looked fucking spectacular and could find anything in her size, though she always seemed self conscious about her shoulders.

"Why hasn't he fucked me yet?" She pouted.

"How many time do I have to tell you? He's gonna make you beg for it. That's what Dean's famous for, being the biggest tease to ever grace the planet. The gold looks good on you."

"Thanks," She said returning into the dressing room. "I just don't understand why he have to play these games with me!"

"Maybe you should be a little less thirsty with him? He might like a challenge every once in awhile." I sighed, shoving another bikini top aside on the clothing rack.

Gwen poked her head out from behind the curtain. "What you meaning thirsty? I have water bottle with me."

"No,no thirsty as in you're too desperate for Dean. You need to bring it down a notch and make him know that he can't have it that easily. No matter how hard it'll be, when you finally have sex it'll be explosive. Orrrr, Plan B, start making him beg for it."

"Yes, this idea is good. I will get lingerie to 'casually' sleep in tonight."

"I might do that too, IF i could freaking find a bikini top big enough for my tits. Jesus it's like everything is A cups and strings." I threw my hands up completely giving up on ever finding something to fit me.

"Leena, do not worry. There is plus size section over there."

Ugh! My boobs were the only thing 'pluz size' about me since I gained all that muscle. I just hoped their bikini tops weren't beige like the plethora of bras I found in department stores. I made my way through the racks to my new destination and hoped to have some better luck.

* * *

"Holy shit."

"Hot damn."

Dean let out a whistle that paired with Seth and Roman's cat calls. Gwen and I stepped out from the beach house in our new swim suits. She chose the golden monokini and I somehow found an awesome polka dotted underwire bikini top with some simple matching shorts. Didn't sound too fancy it but it caught their attention.

"You look great babe." Seth said as he planted a kiss on me.

"Thanks, I enjoy your speedos." I replied snapping the band agains this already tanned skin.

"They really accentuate my junk. Thought you might like that." He chuckled.

"You are spending way too much time with Dean!" I sauntered over to Roman and gave him a kiss. "What no speedos for you?"

"Baby girl, you know I wouldn't be able to get my dick in those things." That was true but the thought would be fun to come into fruition.

Dean was of course ogling Gwen but still playing his mind games. I could tell she was just toying with him now, ready to make him burst in his swim trunks. That's my girl!

"Who's ready to go surfing?" Roman asked. Most of us had no idea how to surf but it was something fun to try. Plus, you couldn't have five wrestlers on vacation without doing something athletic. We gathered the surfboards we rented and headed towards the water. Not only did we spend the day crashing and burning but trying to push each other off the the time sunset rolled around Dean had suggested we have a little bonfire on the beach, complete with booze of course. We cooked a few hotdogs and relaxed back in the sand, soothing our aching muscles. Most of us were quiet until Dean came up with a bright idea.

"Since none of us are drunk enough yet we need to liven up this little beach party."

"Why do you always have to liven shit up? Can't you just relax?" Seth groaned.

"A party isn't a party unless Ambrose does something crazy."

"And stupid. Don't forget stupid." Roman chimed.

"Alright Dean, what do you wanna do?" I asked, finally giving into his antics.

"I'll start you guys off slow. What's you like sexiest sexual fantasy? Gwen, if it involves a donkey I don't want to know...or maybe I do."

She kicked sand up at him. "It does not involve donkey. Well, i mean you are ass so maybe it does."

"Oh it's about me huh? Take a number honey." He said with a wink which only caused Gwen to roll her eyes.

"I'll go first before you two start talking about donkey fucking. I want to have sex in like a ferris wheel, or like on some railroad tracks, or like an abandoned building." Seth stated.

"Damn boy you wanna die while getting fucked? You won't be seeing my ass in no asbestos filled abandoned building!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon, it's the thrill of danger while experiencing the ultimate high! It'll be so hot!"

"Wow, Seth. Didn't know you wanted to take a walk on the wild side. Way to go ninja." Dean chuckled before taking another chug of beer.

"I told him he's been hanging out too much with you!" I said. "Roman, how about you? Please say it's something i can accomplish without sacrificing my life."

He thought for a moment, his grey eyes reflecting the fire in front of him and looking all kinds of pensive. I saw the moment the idea popped into his head as he looked directly at me. "I always wanted to fuck in front of a giant window. Like in a hotel where everyone below us could see."

"That's a good one. I might have to join you in on that." Seth nodded.

"You have exhibitionist on your hands, Leena!" Gwen chuckled.

"Seriously I have no idea how this happened!One wants me to die, the other wants the world to see my vag!"

"Alright, Ms. Boring. What's your fantasy?" Seth asked.

"Nope. Skip me. Go to Dean."

"No fair!" Roman protested.

"I'll go anyway, no biggie. So I have this harem right? And they cater to my every command. I mean like feeding me grapes, fanning me with palm leaves, calling me King Dean, the whole shabang right. And every day I fuck at least like..."he thought for a moment. "Seven or eight of them. Like a sex marathon. They can't get enough of it."

"That is so egocentric it makes me want to barf." Gwen hissed.

"Hey, you can be the head lady of my harem. Don't worry about that."

"As if I want to be. That just sounds like a STD party in your pants."

"What about you Gwen? What's your fantasy?" I laughed.

"I want to be on a beach, like this, relaxing in the sun while a big strong muscular blonde man with pretty blue eyes come to give me sensual massage. And Dean Ambrose will be far far away from me." She sighed dreamily. "Is perfect, no?"

"Hate to burst your little bubble, but I ain't going anywhere!"

"Trust us, he won't leave you alone. He's like one of those little chihuahua's that hump your leg every time you enter a room." Seth scoffed. "It's the worse."

"Leena, you still haven't told us your fantasy. Come on girl, spill it." Roman nudged his sand covered toes against my thigh.

"Well which one you want to hear about?!"

"Damn, how many you got?" Dean questioned.

"Well...I didn't want to tell because i'd figure Seth and Roman would be mad..."

"And why would that be?" Seth asked, suspicion rising in his voice.

"Because...sometimes other wrestlers come into play."

Roman's eyes widened in shock. "Like who?! What other wrestler could you possibly want to fuck?!"

I jumped up from my seat and bolted down the beach. "I'm NOT telling!"

Dean got up quickly. "Don't worry. I'll get her! She won't come back without telling us."

* * *

It's just too freaking obvious isn't it? ;)


	15. What's Your Fantasy?

Dean's POV

"Hey, toots! Where the hell do you think you're running off to?" I called after Leena. She finally stopped running and turned to face. Thank god because I was running on empty. Shit, how could she run so fast? We were almost at the other side of the beach under the boardwalk.

Putting her hands on her hips she scolded me. "Don't call me toots. And why did you follow me?"

"Because you're being such a pussy. Man up and tell us your fantasies. We all said ours. What other wrestler could you have fantasized about that would make them mad?"

She stepped closer to me pushing her chest against mine. "You, ya dumb fuck!" She landed a hard slap to the side of my head.

"What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!"

I sighed. "Okay, but how was I being an idiot. Not my fault you want this dick." I said throwing a few pelvic thrusts her way.

"I will not succumb to your pelvic sorcery. Besides you're not even in ALL of my fantasties. I just thought those two meatheads would get pissed so I didn't want to say. I shouldn't have said anything at all but you guys kept pushing me." Leena replied.

"So what are these fantasies? Let's hear em I promise I won't tell."

"Swear on your drunk mother?"

"I solemnly swear on that drunk bitch." I said raising my hand.

"Fine, theres like this hot BDSM one I have, then an orgy with me, Gwen and the three of you, a bunch of threesomes with Rome and Seth, Rome and Seth by themselves, oh there was this weird one where you guys were like catholic priests and I was a slutty Catholic school girl-"

"That's wrong but oh so right on so many levels." Had to admit I was getting a bit of a chub listening to her ramble about her sex dreams. But I definitely wanted to get to the bottom of this little escapade. "Tell me the one you had about me. In vivid detail."

"What?No fucking way!" She protested.

"Do it or I'll tell Roman and Seth."

"You fucker you just swore!"

"You made me swear on my fucking drunk mother! That doesn't mean shit. If you're gonna make me swear make me swear on something meaningful!"

"Ugh you fucker! Fine! I'll tell you but what transpires in the next few minutes does not leave between us, got it?!"

"I swear for real this time. Go on."

She laid back in the sand and sighed. "Alright it started like this..."

* * *

_"Why is this weird? We're best friend Leena." Dean said. He was sitting in front of me in nothing but his boxers, his curls still wet from his shower._

_"That's precisely it, Dean. I don't want things to get weird between us. Plus, Roman and Seth..." He pressed his finger to my lips, silencing me. _

_"Don't talk about them here. It's just you and me now. Relax." I wanted to punch him in the face right there. He was using this seductive voice that I never thought he had. It was dark and raspy like the one he used to intimidate opponents in the ring but with added bass and dripping with sex. I really had no idea what I was getting into but the thought of being with the King of Tease already had me clenching my thighs. Dean smirked as he looked down at my jeans._

_"You're wearing way too many clothes Lee. Take 'em off and give me a show. He leaned back against the bed, hands behind his head just waiting for me to satisfy his wishes._

_"No fucking way. I'm not gonna become your little sex slave, Ambrose.I don't need your dick that bad." I scoffed and turned away from him._

_"Oh but I think you do." He edged himself closer to me, his hands wrapping around my thighs to push them apart. His hot breath clawed at my ear while his words sent shivers down my spine. "Are you wet for me, Leena?"_

_I didn't want to admit it, especially since i knew this was Dean's way of starting his games early. I shoved him away, rolling my eyes in the process. "Fuck off Dean. I told you its weird and I'm not gonna let it hap-"_

_His teeth was on my neck, suckling and biting roughly. I was putty in his strong hands. Somehow he knew my neck was a weak spot for me and I loved to get marked. I let out a moan, my fingernails digging into my jean covered thighs as I tried to fight his advances._

* * *

"What do your moans sound like?" I asked her. The question threw her off of course. She was so wrapped up in telling me every single detail of her fantasy. I could imagine her resisting me but there were two things stopping me from taking her right there in the sand.

"Excuse me?" Her face was flushed bright pink. It was so damn cute.

"What do your moans sound like? You promised some vivid details so gimme an example, help me picture it better."

"No. Way."

I sat up and pretended like I was going to head back to the bonfire. "Alright. ROMAN! SE-"

Her moan stopped me in my tracks. My head whipped back around to see her with her eyes closed, lips parted and those sounds dripping from her full lips. He ran a finger threw her beach water curls and looked up at me. "Are you satisfied?"

"Keep going Leena. Tell me more about how I fucked you."

* * *

_He took his precious time sliding my jeans down so that they pooled at my ankles but he ripped them away with one swift movement. I pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor then laid back on the bed. His head was between my thighs down, little droplets of water dancing across my underwear from his dripping ringlets. I squirmed at the contrast between the iciness of the water and the heat pooling between my thighs._

_"What do you want, Leena?" He cooed, his fingers trailing lightly up and down the seat of my panties._

_I let out a sigh, deciding to give into his ego. "Alright, give me the full Ambrose treatment, teasing, egotistical jokes, the whole thing."_

_"You're in for the ride of your life babe! We're about to go full throttle!"_

_"Is your cock ready and loaded captain?" I laughed._

_"You know it, mate. I'm gonna rock your boat!"_

* * *

"i wouldn't fucking say that." I yelled. that had to be the dumbest shit I've ever heard.

"You would so say that and anyway, it doesn't matter anyway because it's my dream. I can make dream Dean say whatever I want." Leena punched my arm playfully.

"Ow! Fuck...and anyway why are you so hellbent on all these details. Get to the good stuff!"

"EXCUSE ME! You're the one that said vivid detail. So shut the fuck up and let me tell you how you ate me out."

Shit. I felt my cock throb inside my swim trunks and watched as she continued her dream.

* * *

_His thumb nudged my panties to the side while his tongue lapped at my slit. He was slow of course, lugging his tongue up and down and flicking it against my clit. I sank my hands into his mop of hair trying to pull hims close but Dean only succeeded in pinning my wrist down. He moved his forearm over my hips, making sure I wouldn't move as his tongue continued to work me over. He would kiss my moist lips with his own before sucking my little nub between his teeth then swirling his tongue around it. My pants were erractic. My hands were struggling to find something to hold onto. I felt the familiar clench of muscles in my legs and I knew I was close._

_Dean pulled away with a shit eating grin on his face. Ugh, why did I ask for this torture?! I shoved him away almost upset that he pulled away at the worst time._

_"Don't be mad baby. You wanted the Ambrose experience now you got it." He his hands gripped the thin fabric of my lace underwear and ripped them away from my body. When I tried to crawl away from him he pulled me back by my ankles. "Ah, ah, ah, where do you think you're going?"_

_"Away from you asshole. You ripped my fav-ahhh!"_

_He pressed his chest flush to my back while his fingers dove into me in eager thrusts. Every once in awhile he would curl his fingers, ever so slightly grazing my spot. I could help but squirm beneath him, pushing my ass up higher and wanting him deeper inside me. He edged himself back and planted his teeth into the meat of my asscheek causing me to cry out. "Fucker!"_

_"What a dirty mouth you have. Want to make it dirtier?" He teased as he added bites to my hipbones. My toes curled instantly and I gripped onto his head, practically screaming. He backed away unsure of what happened._

_"Did I hurt you that bad?! Dude, I'm like sorry."_

_"No, stupid." I panted. "My hipbones...are weird. They're like another erogenous zone for me. Instead of getting all hype over having guys play with my nipples I'd rather them play with my hips."_

_"Huh...good to know." And just like that his teeth were back below my waste biting and sucking on the sheet of skin that covered my hipbone. His thumb pressed into my vacant hip while his teeth marred the other. I arched my back and clawed at his shoulder begging him to never stop. I felt pathetic for begging him for more but this little shit was doing all sorts of things to me. He pulled away again, satisfied with the bruising marks he left behind. Dean straddled my hips and stared down at me a gentle smirk tugging at his lips._

_I raised my head to kiss him but he pulled away, instead choosing to occupy his lips on my neck. His fingers snaked their way to my hair, gripping forcefully as he kissed up and down my neck, stopping at my ear to whisper how good he was going to fuck me. I chuckled and wrapped my legs around his waist, shifting my weight so he was now beneath me._

_"I'll believe it when I see it, Dean. Don't think you can get me that easily."_

_He propped himself on his elbows and laughed, a dark sexy laugh that held promises of danger. "Leena, you're already fucking dripping wet for me. Don't try and sit there and tell me my charm isn't working. You never put enough bark to your bite."_

_"Hmph, well try this then" I sunk my teeth into his shoulder making him hiss in pain. That hiss was followed by a grunt, then a soft groan. Dean liked getting bit, I smirked at my new discovery. I placed another bite on his neck making another groan surface into the air. His hips arched up to meet mine and I couldn't help but rub my wetness against his clothed cock. His hands found their way back to my ass, slipping between the cheeks to grope at my sex. Hmm, maybe it'd be more fun to beat the King of Tease at his own game. I grabbed his hands and with some struggle was able to force them against the headboard where the handcuffs had so graciously appeared. I wrapped the tight metal around his thick wrists, locking them into place._

_"let me go, you little shit." Dean hissed as he struggled to move against the cuffs._

_I pulled away from him, grabbing the hem of his boxers and pulling them down, his cock springing from their confines."You know what, Dean, I changed my mind. I decided that I want to give you a taste of your own medicine." With that said I kissed at his muscular thighs, making my way towards the base of his cock. That caught his attention quick enough._

_"Open your mouth baby." He cooed, nudging his cock towards my lips._

_"Nope. Don't feel like it." I nipped more at the skin around his groin and it was his turn to squirm. Oh he was getting impatient. He tossed growls and curses at him as I refused to take him in. I gave him a long lick instead from base all the way to the tip._

_"Fuck...Leena!"_

_Those pretty lips of his were gorgeous when he begged. "Tell me what you want, Dean. C'mon..."_

_His brows furrowed in anger and his shot an icy blue stare my way. "Don't you fucking do that, Lee."_

_"B-but Dean!" I pretended to be hurt, pouting my bottom lip out. "When I hear you beg it makes me so...fucking...hot." I sat on my knees and gave him a good view as i dove my fingers inside myself. "Dean, beg for me, please. i'll cum if you do."_

_"Jesus fuck!" he cursed, giving in to my wanton cries. "Leena, pleassseeee let me fuck you! I want to feel how tight you are around me. I want to make you scream my name. Please sweetheart?"_

_I removed my fingers from deep inside of me and smirked. "Well, since you asked so nicely baby." I traced his lips with my coated fingers and his tongue eagerly reached out to pull them into his mouth. Beneath me i could feel his cock stir, throbbing and swelling with anticipation. I almost felt bad for making him wait this long...almost._

_"I want you to watch as your cock slides into me." I whispered. His lust filled eyes looked down as I pressed his tip at my entrance and slowly engulfed him in my heat. He bit as his lip and tossed his head back against the pillow. I watched his muscles relax against me, the soft rhythm of his chest going up and down and the way his hips pressed into me as if all he wanted to do was stay inside me._

_"Dean?" I called out softly._

_"Shush, baby, just fucking move, ok?"_

_I wasn't used to him sounding so soft and desprete. It was such a different side of him that I'm sure no one, not even his one night stands were allowed to see. Though I'm sure no one ever tried teasing him as much as I did. My hips worked their way up and down feeling his girth slide against my walls. He was eager to meet my bounces, thrusting up quickly, his muscles twisting to get as deep as he could. I held onto his chest, digging my nails into his pecs and holding on for dear life. The way he was moving I knew I wouldn't last long. I slipped my fingers down to my clit, rubbing small circles making fevered moans tumble from my lips._

_"You need to let me go NOW." he growled._

_"N-no, shut up...shit Dean you're so thick."_

_He slipped his hips away, pulling out completely. "I told you to fucking let me go. I not playing." His threat was all sex, something animalistic appearing in his eyes. I couldn't help it. I wanted to test those boundaries and unleash that animal. With two simple clicks I unlocked the cuffs and he pounced on me, a hand wrapped around my throat and my legs failing about as he pounded into me mercilessly._

_"You like to play games but you forget who the king is, baby."_

_"Triple H?" I smirked. That only got me slammed against the headboard, the wood digging into my back while Dean fucked me hard. I couldn't say any more after that. Words were just replaced by screams and moans. My nails clawing at his back when his teeth met my collarbone._

_"Say my fucking name, Leena." He growled against my ear "Scream it!" He accentuated his words with deep thrusts, I was almost afraid he was going to tear me in half but the pain felt so good. I never wanted him to stop even if I felt my orgasm drawing close._

_"DEAN!FUCK!YES!" I screamed clenching my legs tightly around his waist. "Don't fucking stop..."_

_Finally his lips captured mine, his tongue rough and frantic wanting to explore every depth of my mouth. I let him dominant me, every suck of my tongue left me restless. I felt my entire body seize as a powerful orgasm rushed through me, clamping me down on his groaned, slamming his hands against the wall and thrusting faster. the headboard slammed into the wall, the loud banging accompanying his growls of ecstasy. I gripped his hair and forced him to look at me, wanting to see his gorgeous face as he came into me. A small whimper escaped me and I held onto him for dear life. I couldn't move especially with being pinned to the wall and all. His pants brushed against my sweat soaked skin as he rested his head on my shoulder._

_"Fuck..."_

* * *

"What?" She asked, looking my me with her stupid beautiful eyes.

"That was super fucking hot, you shit. What the hell are you doing to me?" I growled.

"I'm not doing anything!" She chuckled then he eyes cast down at the giant boner straining against my swim trunks. "Oh...well I guess i did that. Sorry."

"Sorry? That's not gonna make it go away,is it Lee?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound all sexy and shit but I guess it just happens when I'm horny. Her cheeks flushed and she turned away from me.

"What the fuck you want me to do about it?"

She was still trying to sound tough but I knew what was really going on in her mind. I pushed her down onto the sand and laid myself on top of her, making sure she could feel my cock against her.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She shrieked.

"Damn, girl! Don't yell so loud!" i smushed her face with my hand and chuckled. "Relax, I'm not gonna fuck you, even if I do want to. I..."I was gonna kick myself for saying this, I just knew it. "i care about you too much to fuck this up. There. It's done."

She stared at me for awhile not saying anything. Then a smile broke out on her face. "You? Dean Ambrose, Jon Moxley, Jonathan Good CARE about ME? Mister heart of darkness cares about me?!"

"You shut your fucking mouth this instant, Leena. I'm not playing."

"Ohhhh, Deanie's a softie! Deanie's a softie!"

I pinned her hands above her head and pressed all my weight into her. "If you don't shut your mouth I'll fuck you right here, princess."

"No you won't, Deanie." She nuzzled her head against my neck and whispered, "Lay with me?"

Goddamit. I knew that if I fucked her all these dumbass feelings would go away but at the same time I thought maybe I didn't want to fuck her. Obviously I didn't want her to be heartbroken by Romand and Seth and i didn't want her to stop being my friend. Besides we both knew I could never hold a committed relationship and that's what Leena deserved. guys like Seth and Ro, not me. for now I guess I would just try and protect her. I could do that... I laid beside her and pulled her close, her head resting against my chest.

"Dean, will you tell me one of your dreams next time?"

"Why so you can complain about how wet your panties are?" I chuckled.

"They're already wet..." I felt her smile against my skin. "You know, from a day of surfing."

"Sure, sure. Surfing." We both laughed and stayed close to each other, feeling the breeze against us, lulling us into our own dreams.

* * *

Alright did you guys enjoy my sorry ass excuse for a one-shot with Dean? since i became an Ambrose girl he's literally all I can think about. I make a story with just him in it, afterall my obsession with Rome and Seth is how this story came about. Anyway this isn't going to effect the main story line or cause problems it was just a bit of fun between besties.

And I published this just in time for RAW!


	16. Rumor Has It

I woke up earlier than the boys had, leaving them to cuddle each other in the absence of my warmth. Last night, after Dean and I caught a few Z's under the boardwalk, Roman found us,wondering what was taking us so long. I was half asleep but I guess Dean's boner had gone away since Roman didn't ask any suspicious questions. Well, he might have asked Dean but once Roman had taken me in his arms I was out like a light again. They must've left me on the bed to sleep because I woke up still in my bikini and with sand in horrible places it shouldn't have been.

The shower was absolutely amazing. It was huge and had several showerheads built into the wall that would gush as much water as you wanted. With several speeds and pressures it was like a godsend to my aching muscles. I was so ready to enjoy this. I tossed my bikini off and stepped into the shower, turning to the control panel and starting up the water. It was then I noticed that the control panel had wifi and music streaming. Goddamn, I needed to live in this beach house forever!. It was pure perfection. I started streaming my favorite metal band while i gathered some shampoo into my palms and washed away the grit and sea water. I was in the middle of headbanging and singing along that I felt a presence behind me. A icy breeze filled the shower and I looked back to see Roman and Seth smirking at me.

"Oh uh...hey guys. Did I wake you?" I asked, worried that they were going to chew my ass out for being so loud.

"Uh, duh. What kind of person listens to that shit at 10 in the morning?" Roman asked. I noticed that both their clothes had already been discarded and they were making their way into the giant shower.

"First off it's not shit and second I got caught up in the excitement of this bitchin system in here. Back me up Seth,you love this song."

The brunette chuckled as he dosed his two toned hair in the stream of water. "That is true. Rome just likes all that hip hop and r&b stuff."

The big man shrugged and flipped his hair back, dousing Seth and I in an extra spray of water. "Not my problem."I shoved him playfully and rinsed out my hair.

"Jerk."Suddenly Seth's arms were around me, cradling me against his strong chest. "Well good morning to you too, Sethie." I chuckled and rubbed my ass against his morning wood.

"Good morning, baby." He kissed at my neck, his beard tickling the sensitive skin there. Roman pressed his chest to mine and smirked down at Seth.

"Don't hog her all to yourself."

"Hey, man, you're the one being the hog. I haven't even had a chance to touch her yet! She's mine."

"Boys, boys, boys, there's more than enough Leena to go around. It's too damn early to start fighting." I chuckled as I rubbed Roman's chest. The two men looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess you're right." Roman said.

"Now kiss and make up." I said with a hopeful smirk on my face.

"You really get off on watching us do stuff don't you?" Seth questioned.

I shrugged and stepped from in between them, smushing their wet bodies together. "What can I say, I'm a pervert."

Seth turned back to Roman, wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck."What do you say, Ro? She we indulge her a little?"

"Hmm..." Roman seemed pensive. "I guess we could. Is this one of your fantasies you didn't tell us last night?"

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it'' I chuckled and made my way to the bench within the shower, letting the steady jets hit my back and giving me the perfect view of my boys. Seth entangled his hand in Roman's drenched lock, pulling his full lips close for a slow kiss. It was cute how gentle they were being with each other. Thekiss was filled with passion as Roman caressed the other man's face. Though they fought a lot and probably got jealous of each other deep down they really enjoyed each other's company. They were just two big babies afraid to admit their feelings.

Roman slipped his hands down Seth's beautiful back, tracing small patterns in his shoulder blades and lower back. Seth's chuckle was sweet and for a second I thought i could see him blushing. They whispered something between them and shared a laugh, leaving me to wonder what was transpiring between them. Roman's teeth left Seth's lips to graze his neck earning a small groan. Then Roman's hands cupped themselves around the smaller man's ass and lifted him up, Seth immediately wrapping his legs around Roman's waist. I couldn't help but let out a little squeal which drew their attention.

"Really, Lee?" Seth sighed.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself. You two are just the cutest!"

"You're acting like a fangirl more than our girlfriend." Roman added. "Shouldn't you want to be apart of this?"

I shrugged but slightly parted my legs at the same time. "I am apart of this, I'm observing and participating in my own way." Seth and Roman's eyes locked with my hand that had wandered down to my slick folds. I bit my lip and fluttered my eyes closed for a second, visions of Seth and Roman kissing dancing behind my eyelids. It felt like absolute bliss.

The sharp high pitched shriek that paired with the wailing siren snapped us all out of our lust filled haze. The smell of smoke wafted into the room from downstairs. I jumped up and looked to Roman and Seth who were just as confused as I was.

"Is that the smoke alarm?!" Seth yelled over the noise.

"That means there's a fire! C'mon get out!" Roman shoved the shower door open and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Seth and I followed suit and the three of us ran downstairs towards the commotion. As soon has I turned the corner I saw a burst of flames come up from the stove. Gwen was cowering in the corner of the kitchen while Dean was frantically swatting at the fire with a towel.

"Oh my fucking god..." This fucking idiot was going to get us killed! I swung open one of the cabinets under the sink, where the fire extinguisher was contained and pulled the pin. Releasing as much as I could I dowsed the fire and Dean until it was nothing but a sizzle. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I growled. "Roman! Shut that damn alarm off! Seth open the windows!"

The boys scrambled to obey my orders while I turned towards Gwen as I saw the culprit of this problem. "Really? Really...you tried cooking?"

"I-i... Dean said he really liked sausages so i...tried...and-"

"BITCH, YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T FUCKING COOK! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK TO GO NEAR OIL AND FIRE?!"

"I'm sorry! Dean and I got distracted!" It was then I realized, once the smoke started to clear out that Dean's pants were around his ankles and Gwen barely had any clothes on.

"Holy shit..." I looked at Dean who was trying to wipe the foam from his body. "Dean...you got laid!" I gave him a hard slap on the back. "If you two didn't almost end up KILLING US ALL, I'd be even more happy!"

"Not my fucking fault man! Jesus, you hit hard." He said, rubbing his shoulder.

Seth returned from opening the windows in the living room. "What are we going to do about the damages? That oven looks messed up, the wallpaper is scorched, the cabinets are too..."

"Oh that's simple," Roman said. "It's all coming out of Dean's pocket."

* * *

I was back to the ol' grind a few weeks after that whole kitchen fiasco that cost Dean a few grand. We traveled all through the west coast and were now back on the east side for RAW. It was my first day back in action; I was medically cleared and ready to kick ass. Gwen even had a tryout match with me tonight. I somehow convinced the higher ups to let her have a mix tagged match with Me, Roman and Randy. We even created an entire story line to up the hype for my arival. Of course, I was super nervous that the crowd wasn't going to pop when they saw me. I mean I spent a good three months in like lower card matches and did some work with Dean and Roman before I skipped out after Battleground so I guess I wouldn't blame the fans if they didn't really care. But I did have a good month and an amazing Royal Rumble so maybe I'd get a little something. But the only reason we got the match was to throw some extra attention to the Randy and Roman feud. Since Randy had hit Roman's 'precious' girlfriend with a steel chair it added some fuel to the fire.

Since my nerves were shot to hell, Gwen decided to treat me to some much needed spa time. But our day was interrupted by the damn Total Diva cameras following us everywhere. They had began to catch up to us after the beach house and gotten some sneaky footage of us all.

"Dude it's seriously driving me up the wall. They spent the entire six hours with me at the salon. SIX hours. Watching me getting my hair cut, bleached and dyed isn't interesting!" I pushed my now purple and pink ombre curls away from my face. It was giving me the biggest headache you could ever imagine. I swear if Paul and Steph had never added this stipulation to my training contract I would have never agreed to be on this train wreck of a tv show. it was literally the worst thing imaginable. They were even standing besides Dean and I while we ate at catering. What the fuck as so great about wrestlers eating?!

"Speaking of which, has Roman or Seth seen your new...ya know. Whatever you got going on there." He shoved another piece of bacon into his mouth.

"No they haven't. And you don't like it? I think it's pretty..." I said, my hands instantly going to my curls.

"Nah, it looks great on you. Reminds me of when I had pink hair." He chomped on another piece of bacon before I snatched the rest out his mouth with my own.

"Too slow." I chuckled.

Dean eyes went wide and he nudged at the other divas who were now giving me strange looks and the camera surrounding us. Fuck...Why couldn't I just be myself around these dumb ass cameras? Dean and I were bros and I couldn't even hold Seth's hand, they wanted to interview Roman about his tag match with me tonight even though no one was supposed to know because it was part of my "big return."

"FUCK!" Dean screamed, throwing up his middle fingers. It confused me for a second until I heard the cameramen groan. They couldn't use footage that had curses in the background. Hah, good going Dean. Though with editing skills they could probably cut it out but Dean continued to give them the finger, a continuous stream of profanity that would just be a hassle to fix. It gained from harsh whispers from the other girls and they scoffed at us, completely annoyed.

I patted Dean on his shoulder before putting my arm around him. "Let's go genius. I gotta get ready for my match."

He laughed and headed out the door leaving the cameramen behind for now. A runner came up to me and filled me in on what I was supposed to do. Roman had been "frantically" looking for a female partner for the mixed tag team match against Orton and Gwen. But he hadn't found one to his liking yet though a lot of women threw their service his way, of course. Cue me entering the building in a mysterious car where the camera could capture me pulling in and I would remain a mystery until I walked down the ramp in time for the match. Right now I had to head to the parking lot so I could be all mysterious and shit for this little skit.

"Have fun, Batman." Dean said as he waved me off.

"Drinks after?!" I called out to him, walking backwards towards the lot.

"You got it!"

I remembered how good it felt to hit Triple H with a steel chair. That was a great time. You know what wasn't a great time? Gwen getting herself disqualified for slapping me with a steel chair. Jesus, that shit was one of the worst feelings ever, you know after breaking a rib. Roman, Randy and I tried not to focus on our confusion since the cameras were rolling. We didn't practice this earlier today. We were all supposed to have a clean fight. Roman would spear Randy and I would land the Kiss of Death on Gwen and pin her.

I held my back and groaned as Gwen hovered above me. "What the hell?" I hissed.

"You ever kiss Dean again and I will make sure you will never walk again."

* * *

Sorry that this took so long! I was busy writing a Dean on Shot that like took 2 days. It's called ' The First Rule Is" if anyone wants to check it out. But yeah, isn't it great when shit hits the fan? Huh?


	17. Originally Forgot This Chapter

"What the fuck was that all about?!" I yelled, still groping at the sore red mark across my back.

"I heard that you and Dean kiss. You are being nothing but greedy slut!" Gwen fired back.

"Excuse me?" How dare she even think to call me that? And how did she find out about that time at the gas station? It wasn't even like a long kiss and Dean never said that anyone had saw us. I was at fault of course but I wasn't really thinking about that. I was thinking about how Gwen could mix business with personal issues and make them show on screen. "You're the one being fucking unprofessional about-"

"What the hell was that out there?" The deep voice stopped us both in our tracks. Gwen whirled around and almost slammed into Paul. He was glaring at us with that famous Triple H stare. Now Gwen knew she was in deep shit. She might've just screwed her career right over. And though I was pretty pissed at her she was still my best friend. I couldn't let her take all the blame for it.

"I just...i though..." Gwen stuttered. She could say some heated things when she was pissed but when you put her in a corner she turned into a tiny mouse again. It all had to do with the way her father treated her as a child. I assumed the way Paul was looking at her reminded her of that.

"It was my idea." I stated. Paul turned to look at me.

"It's your first night back and you decide to leave this little trick out of the match we planned. Why didn't you tell me?"His icy stare now turned to me.

I swallowed hard and tried to think of the best excuse I could muster. "It was a last minute thing. I just thought that maybe-"

"She think that maybe it would boost her reputations as hardcore Diva, so she tell me to do it. I tell her it is bad idea but she keep pressure on me." Gwen interjected.

What the hell?! Here I was trying to help her not get in trouble and she pins that blame all on me! This was not my fault!

"You want to be a hardcore Diva? Is that it?" Paul again returned his gaze to me.

"Yes, i do. I really do. I didn't want to go behind your back at all Paul. I respect you a lot and I know I have to listen to you guys, it's your company and I'm just talent. But being a hardcore Diva is something a lot of fans want to see. Go on any social media site and-" How in the ever loving fuck did this turn into me defending myself and adding onto the excuses? Though all of this was true none of it was supposed to come out this way. "-And you'll see how much the fans crave some new type of Diva. I wanted to tell you guys eventually but it was only my first night back..."

I cast my gaze down at the floor and sighed. All of my hard work was going to go down the drain because I was the only one being a good friend. Dammit...

"I think we can work with that, but don't ever plan something as drastic as that without telling me. I believe you when you say that fans want a new type of Diva. Things exploded when you were in the Royal Rumble, we saw enough talent for you to even be in the Rumble. But if we're going to start something then we better do it properly." Paul said.

Gwen's mouth dropped. She was surprised that I was skating by so smoothly. And now I had the big boss man on my side. I got two words for ya, Gwen: Suck it.

* * *

"She did what?" All three guys asked me simultaneously. I took another sip of my water and sighed. We had all gathered in the 'Shield's' locker room after the dark match was over. Though they weren't all together as a faction they still all shared one big locker room.

"Yeah, she pinned the blame all on me but hitting me with the chair was her idea. I mean Roman saw how surprised I was. Even douchebag Randy was surprised. Like that was not part of the show. But then Trips said he liked my idea and I'm about to be the next hardcore Diva. We're going to have a meeting in a week. So i guess this turned out for the better but damn like...I thought Gwen would appreciate me sticking up for her. I thought she'd do the same for me but she put me on blast like that. And for what?!"

"Yeah, for what exactly? Did she have a reason to it?" Seth asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Ah damn...I really didn't think about telling them about this.

"She thinks...well she said that if I ever kiss Dean again she'd make sure I'd never walk again."

"When did you kiss Dean?" Roman asked angrily. He glared at Dean then back at me.

Dean put his hands up in defense. "Hey man, i swear to you we've never kissed. Like, i have no idea where she got that from. Maybe the girls were talking. Leena and I were hanging out at catering earlier and the Divas were like gossiping up a storm."

I was kinda glad he was the one that lied and not me...

"The Diva's don't like me much ever since they found out that I was dating you both. It could be a possibility." I said softly, hoping that they would just take the bait. I really REALLY didn't want to deal with relationship issues on top of this new found stress with Gwen. I was horrible really but I just needed this to slide a little bit longer.

"I mean...that sounds about right. You are always complaining about them." Seth added.

"Because they don't know how to wrestle! I know it's the company's fault for pushing them too early but damn some of these girls genuinely don't want to get better. They're just here for the glam. It pisses me off!"

"Which in turn pisses other people off. Leena, think for a damn minute. You can't be making enemies like this." Roman said.

"I came here to be the best Roman. I don't want any drama but it fucking follows me everywhere i go. From dating you two, to Jeff coming back, to me leaving, to getting hurt, now to these bitches not liking me and Gwen going berserk! I just want to wrestle goddamit!" I chucked my bottle against the wall and held my head. I didn't want this to be like it was at Battleground. I wanted to stay. But everything was telling me to run again. All I ever did was run...

"Hey..."Dean put his hands on my shoulders trying to comfort me. "Relax, it'll be ok. Don't get so worked up over nothing."

Seth and Roman joined him, kneeling so they could reach my height as I sat on the chair. "People are always gonna talk shit no matter what. Whether it be the fans, or the other wrestlers, corporate. You just gotta keep doing what you want, baby girl." Roman said before kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, sweetheart. We'll back you up on this, ok? That's what we're hear for." Seth removed my hands from the sides of my head and held them tightly in his. This idiots really were my true friends.

"I should just only be friends with guys man. Girls are such a pain in the ass."

They all laughed and agreed with me. "I got 99 problems and bitches are all of them!"

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed again. "C'mon, get changed so we can get some drinks!"

"Hell even I'll drink tonight." Roman said.

"Alright, alright! Let me just get my clothes." I opened my duffle bag and got his with the worse scent. All of my clothes were torn, ripped up and covered in juices from the few pounds of garbage that seemed to have been stuffed inside it.

"What the fuck?!" Dean said, covering his nose with his hoodie.

"Who the hell did this?!" Seth asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Gwen..."


	18. Jessie's Girl

Though I didn't want to get my hands dirty I did. My iPod was in there, my wallet, my amazing headphones and most importantly a picture of my mother. "Fuck! Fuck!" I didn't bother wiping things down. Seth and Dean were taking care of that while Roman was disposing of my messed up clothes. I finally got to the bottom of my bag and found the worn picture, smeared in god knows what and smelling like sour cream. "NO!"

My yell alarmed all three of them and they came rushing to me again.

"What's wrong?!" Roman asked, frantically.

I bit my lip and tried to hold back my tears. Whatever juices were on it had left a stain right on my mothers face, seeming to disfigure her docile look in the photo. When I gripped the picture it ripped along the center, being moist for so long had made it more fragile then it already was. It looked like i was now separated from my mother the frayed photo paper barely hanging on by its last threads.

"Leena?" Seth asked cautiously. "Who's that in the picture?"

"It doesn't matter..." I tossed the picture back in my ruined bag and rushed to the bathroom to rid my hands of the smell. I slammed the door shut and willed my emotions not to get the best of me but it was becoming to much. I could feel the sensation creep into my mind, halting my breathing until all I could do was hyperventilate. I clutched at the door, sinking down until i could bury my head into my knees and unleash the tears. Every fear flashed in my head, every problem, every single worst possible outcome...I dug my nails into my knees, hoping that this would all be over soon.

* * *

Dean's POV

"Why did you do that!? Did you know about this picture?!" I slammed the destroyed picture on Gwen's dressing room table.

"That is picture of Leena and her mama. What does that have to do with me?" Gwen looked at me, trying out that puppy dog look bullshit. I yanked her hair back and set my face in front of hers.

"Because I NEVER kissed her! And you fucking overreacted and mess up all her shit! This was important to her!"

"I DID NOT DO IT! I only hit her with chair! I find out about you kissing her when i get to catering!"

I backed away for a second but kept my grip on her hair. There was fear in her eyes and I liked that she was shaking. "Who told you? Do you know who fucked up her shit?"

"No, i do not know. I would never destroy picture of her mama. Is very important..." She turned to look at the picture and shook her head. "I feel selfish now..."

"Good! You fucking should!" I shoved her head away and stormed towards the door. "I suggest you fucking find out who did this. This was messed up and petty on all kinds of levels. We're not together Gwen. I don't do relationships."

I walked out on her and headed back to my locker room. I had been gone for a few minutes but when i returned Seth and Ro looked nervous as hell. Something was up.

"Leena still in the bathroom?" I asked, turning my attention to the still shut door.

"Yeah man, she's crying but she's also like gasping for air or something. She won't open the door." Seth said.

"We tried." Roman added, making huge strides back and forth. "She won't budge."

"She probs just needs to cry it out man. I talked to Gwen. She said she didn't do it and I believe her. She said when she got to catering someone told her. Which means that shit went down as soon as Leena and I left. So like she wouldn't have had time to do anything between then and the match right?"

"I don't know, Dean. No one kept tabs on her all the time. She still could have done it." Seth said as he grabbed Ro's arm to stop him from pacing. Thank god 'cause that damn kahuna was driving me up the wall.

"Yeah, i get you but when she saw the picture she knew how much it meant to Leena. She might be pissed but knowing her and Lee's history I don't think she would destroy it." I don't really know why I was sticking up for Gwen but it didn't seem like it was her. Some real shit was about to hit the fan and we had to go all Scooby Doo and shit to get to the bottom of it.

"Dammit...what should we do?" Roman asked.

"Just give her some of your clothes Seth. Ro and I will go to the nearest Wal-Mart and get her a new Ipod and headphones, some clothes for the time being and a new bag." I suggested.

Seth picked up the iPod and turned it on. "It works and everything but the screen it fucked up being repair man."

"Hey as long as we can see the songs we're good. We'll smooth out the other problems later. Just watch her. C'mon Ro."

The big man didn't look like her wanted to go. He stared at the bathroom door for a good minute before turning away. I reached up and put my arm around his shoulders. "Dude, it might not be the best option but she needs the new stuff. It might not make her entirely happy but it might lift her spirits a bit, right?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go. I wanna do this for her."

Man, when the hell did I become such a softie? Lying to my best friends about kissing their girl, then going and taking care of her and them while all this shit was exploding. I really needed a bottle of whisky. Maybe then I'd get to my old self.

* * *

"What the fuck took you guys so long, it's almost 4 in the morning?!" Seth hissed. The light in the hotel room was already off so I assumed Leena had gone to sleep.

"Blame Roman!"I replied in a loud whisper. "Seriously, he took eight fucking years to pick out some outfits for her!"

"I just wanted to to get her something she really liked. I couldn't raid the nearest Hot Topic at this hour so I got stuck with some Wal-Mart shit."

"He's a woman, i swear." I said, shoving threw the door and into the hotel room. "Seth, turn on the light farthest away from her. I got some real good shit to show you."

He sighed and turned on the small lamp. Leena didn't move so we assumed it was all good. I pulled out the small package from one of the bags and handed it to Seth. "So genius me got into the Facebook app on her iPod right. It was still logged into her old page. We went threw her pictures and we found the one of her and her mom. She died in 9/11 and Leena posted the picture like 2 years ago as like a memorial thing. I got it printed out again for her. It's not the same as the original but-"

"Dean that's fucking perfect!" Seth slammed his lips against mine excitedly. Uh...what the fuck?!

"Sorry," He said. "That's just...she's gonna be so fucking happy. Thanks Dean."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't kiss me again man. That was weird."

"Way to be a homophobe, asshole" Roman teased.

"I'm not it's just...It's Seth, ok? It's like weird to kiss your brother, although clearly you two don't think so."

Seth shrugged. "Ehhh...we're more like step brothers. You know, not related by blood so it's ok."

"It's so not okay! That's the worse comparison ever."

Roman hit us both alerting us to look at the figure that had now arisen from the bed. Dammit...she hated being woken up, man. "Lee? How ya feeling?" I dared to ask.

She shrugged her shoulders simply. "I'm alright...What's going on?"

"Nothing, we just got back from getting you some stuff." Roman went over and kissed her. I couldn't help but twitch my eye. Seeing them be intimate kind of made me itch.

"Me? What kind of stuff? Why?"

"Cause, you're a damn princess that's why. We got you some new clothes since the other one's smelled like rotten eggs and skunk shit. A new bag too." I scoffed at her. I had to try and keep up my tough guy exterior. It was really breaking down ever since she came along. Stupid feelings.

"Don't listen to Dean. He's just being an ass. But he did get this for you." Seth handed her the photo packet. Leena took it in her hands and opened it slowly. It made me on edge. Was she gonna be like super happy or maybe just...pissed 'cause it's not the original. But when she took the picture out I knew. Her face lit up like a kid who just came downstairs to see an assload of presents under the tree on Christmas morning.

"How did you even...like...how?!" She asked.

"I know how to work my ways, sweet cheeks. And i just wanted to see you happy again. It meant a lot to you."

"Oh Dean!" She exclaimed and ran straight towards me, jumping on and latching on like a fucking monkey. I stumbled for a second before i supported her weight.

"Don't get all sentimental on me! It's the last thing I need!"

"You're seriously so damn amazing, Dean!" She squeezed me tight against her. A real good embrace that just made me feel warm and fuzzy. I hated it but at the same time I didn't want it to stop at all. Seth and Roman didn't seem to mind that she was all over me. I guess they were more concerned about her being happy. I chose to pat her back instead of hugging her back. I was afraid of what I'd do if I kept her in my arms for much longer.

"Yeah, I know I am. Anyway can I stay in here with you guys? I was kinda sharing a room with Gwen and I don't really want to like be in there with her right now."

"Oh yeah, you can sleep with me." Leena said.

"I guess that's alright. Leena, Ro and I usually can't fit on a hotel bed all together unless it's like a King or Queen. I'll sleep with Ro." Seth added.

"Man, I'm about to crash in a second. My feet are killing me." Roman kicked off his boots and plopped down on one of the beds. Leena didn't seem to want to get off me so I carried her ass to the bed and plopped her down. She giggled and stretched out.

"Hurry up Dean, I'm tired!"

"I'm going!" I kicked off my shoes and tossed my jeans aside. "It's alright if I sleep in my boxers right?"

"Duh." She reached over and clicked off her light. Seth and Roman got into bed after kissing her goodnight and I got in to lay beside her.

"Oh and Dean," Roman said.

"Yeah?"

"She's a cuddler."

It was a little too late as Leena was already glued to me once again. I hated cuddling. It was the worse fucking thing. Intimacy was just not my forte. But once again, my body made an exception for her. I think my heart did to but I really didn't want to think about feelings anymore. She laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I slipped my arm around her too, feeling her warmth against me. Her hair smelled really nice. Like do all girls use fruity shit in their hair? Damn.

"Dean...i don't know how to repay you." she whispered. Her breath tickled the hair on my chest.

"Don't worry about it, doll. Just promise not to killed Gwen just yet. We'll figure this all out."

"Hopefully...I just want to put all this behind me."

I looked down at her and pushed her soft hair behind her ear. "Dont worry kid. We got your back."

She pressed her forehead to mine leaving our lips just inches apart. I got a little nervous. Was she really ballsy enough to kiss me with her boyfriends two feet away? Her hands twirled their delicate fingers in my hair. She closed her eyes and I was sure she was going to lean in further. Instead she just kind exhaled and rolled on her back, going back to sleep. I laid back too, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what the hell I was going to do about my feelings for her.


	19. We Can Be Friends or We Can Be

I couldn't help but giggle as Seth nibbled at my neck. My body felt warm all over and I couldn't wait to have him inside me. But he was taking his sweet time decorating my neck with hot hisses and bites. I bit my lip trying to keep my moans down. It wasn't really working, which he seemed to like watching me struggle. His fingertips danced across my stomach, trailing down to my panties.

"Seth..." I breathed out.

"Shh...don't speak..." He whispered into my ear. His hot breath against my skin sent shivers down my spine and I willed my mouth to stay shut even when two thick fingers slid inside me. My hips seemed to act on their own, arching up towards the thrusting sensation. I clawed my fingernails against his shoulder leaving bright red marks behind. Seth's fingers curled inside me as he wasted no time increasing his pace. He wanted to see me squirm, I could feel it. There was something different about this Seth and it just turned me on even more. It was just so freaking hot!

That was when I heard the raspy chuckle. "I bet they don't make you cum like I can."

It pulled me out of my dream easily but I kept my eyes shut, wanting my vision of Seth to return. I let out a weak 'no' in protest but my mind wouldn't cooperate, especially when the fingers inside me weren't Seth's. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see Dean above me, his blond curls falling into his face.

"Nice way to wake up, huh?" He smirked. I punched him dead in the jaw, knocking him off the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted. I tried covering myself up with the blanket, even though he had already seen me.

"Fuck! Jesus! You were the one that was moaning! I thought I'd help you out!"

"That isn't 'helping out'! I was dreaming about Seth!You know my BOYFRIEND! Why'd you have to make this weird, dude? You're my friend..." I said. I was starting to get choked up. I was mad and upset and hurt and a whole other bunch of emotions that just accumulated into one big horrible feeling in my heart.

'It's not weird." He spit the blood from his mouth onto the floor. "I just...fuck it, Leena. You're a cool chick. It's not my fault I want to get with you."

"That's all you want from me, isn't it? Just to get into my pants and add it onto your little black book. I thought you were my friend. I thought you'd respect the fact that I'm with your best friends and that I meant something more to you!"

"You do mean something more to me! Gah! I hate talking about feelings and shit." He said, completely dodging everything I was saying. I should've punched him harder. This was literally the last thing I needed.

"Get out. Get out of my fucking hotel room."

"Make me."

My eyes snapped to meet his. The challenge stilled the air between us, for a moment I didn't move. I contemplated what I should do, what Dean would do but ultimately I decided to pounce on him. Shoving him into the carpeted floor I set my knees on his biceps and sat on his chest pinning him down. All he did was laugh at me, his twisted little laugh that only made me angrier.

"You really think you can beat me, Leena?"

"This isn't about beating you! Do you not understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?! You're an asshole! You're my best friend, my brother!"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!" He screamed.

I was taken aback by his outburst. "Dean...don't...don't fucking do this ok? Please don't do this. You mean a lot to me and you have to understand that i can't-"

His strong hands grabbed my face and pulled it to his. "You mean way too fucking much to me. Like i've never been in love but-"

"No! You're not in love with me!" I shoved his hands away and removed myself from on top his body. "You're Dean Ambrose! All you do is whore around and get drunk and fight and smoke. You don't fall in love with girls, you use them. Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not fucking lying to you! You think i want to feel this way? After 28 fucking years of living I didn't want to change the way I am. Yet I'm over here taking care of your ass and trying to track down who hurt you, buying you shit to make you feel better, defending you, wanting to protect you, wanting to stay in bed with you all day, kick back a few beers and smoke and just chill. What the hell does that mean, huh?!" he yelled.

"It means you're a damn good friend and that's all you ever will be to me." the words escaped my lips before I could stop them. I instantly regretted saying them as I could see the hurt in his eyes. Emotions other than angry or psychotic wasn't really something I was used to seeing with him. Hell, even when he made me laugh it was still a surprise to me. He had opened up to me, I knew that much, and i had crushed him. But i had to. It was the right thing to do.

Dean charged towards me, pressing my body to the wall. "Tell me right now that you don't feel anything for me Leena. TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

I swallowed hard and tried to avoid his gaze. I had to bring myself to tell him something he didn't want to hear. I wasn't going to make the same mistake I made with Jeff. Even though I didn't want to hurt either of them I was still with Roman and Seth. I vowed to be a better girlfriend to them. "I-i... I don't..."

"You want to feel me inside you, Lee. You told me yourself. You had that dream for a reason, didn't you? You want to tie me up and make me yours, tease me as much as you want me to tease you. You want to push me over the edge. Test our boundaries together..."

"That was just a fantasy, Jon..." His body tensed in front of me when I said his real name. it wasn't something he was used to. It was something that alerted him that I was serious. "I have fantasies about a lot of people. My boyfriends, some unobtainable ladies, celebrities. It's just a thing that people do. I don't..." I took a deep breath and sighed. "i don't have feelings for you."

He slammed his fist into the wall beside my head, making me flinch. I looked at the hole that could've been my face and stared back at him. "You're fucking lying! Lying, LEENA!"

"I am not!"I gripped his shoulders tightly, trying to get him to see. But i couldn't bring myself to repeat it again. Maybe I was lying...at least just a little."Please Jon...I'm sorry. I need you still. I don't want you to be mad at me. I love it when we hang out and goof around and have fun together. it means a lot to me, especially when people are coming after me and wrecking my shit. Don't go..."

His breaths were hard and erratic but he didn't say anything. He pulled away from me and headed towards the door. I reached out to him but didn't dare myself to follow. His head disappearing behind the closed door was the last thing I saw of him.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart, we're back!" Seth said as he entered the hotel room. I hadn't moved from my spot against the wall since Dean had left. I just sat there, puffing away at the last few smokes he had in his pack-he'd left his jeans behind. It would piss them off, I knew that much, but to be honest I needed to calm my nerves.

"You ok?" Roman was by my side instantly, smoothing my hair back and examining my tear stained face. "Did something happen?"

"Where's Dean? He was supposed to be watching you! That fucking-...Wait, did he hurt you?"

"Of course not." I said. "I'm just not handling everything that's been going on real well. I'm a strong woman, I know that. But I can only handle so much before I break. And to be quite honest I haven't handled things well since my mom died."

Seth sat by me and took my hand."Everyone's a little exhausted over what's been going on. I don't blame you. You look like you could use something good right about now."

"Yeah, can we do anything to make you feel better?" Roman asked.

I chuckled and rested my head back against the wall. "Oh man...a good fuck would be nice. Maybe it'll recharge my batteries and get me ready to tape Smackdown tonight. Make it hurt."

Seth and Roman exchanged glances, unsure of how exactly to respond. There was a bit of silence before I heard a low chuckle from Seth. "I could always use another workout."

"Get on the bed then," Roman smirked before shoving me forward. I tossed my shirt off as I got up and made my way to the plush mattress.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Damn did Seth know how to make it hurt. He didn't spend that much time stretching my ass before he made his way in. At first I could hardly stand it, even with the pile of lube he used. It was harsh and agonizing but fuck did it make me forget about everything. Roman liked to match Seth's thrusts by driving himself into me full force. All I could bare to do was hold onto his shoulders while they rocked themselves inside me. I felt so full and happy even if it was just for a short amount of time. I licked my lips as another moan escaped from me. Roman was digging his nails into his hips, spurring me on further while Seth sank his teeth into the back of my neck. He sucked harshly making sure to leave his mark in my dark skin.

"Who's a good little slut?" Seth growled as his hands joined Roman's on my hips.

I chuckled and reached back to grip his hair tightly. "I'm not your fucking slut, Seth. You're my slut. Doing whatever I tell you to..."

"Our girl's got a mouth on her, Seth." Roman commented before sliding out of me. I clutched at him wanting to feel his cock deep inside me again. He pulled away and got on his knees in front of me.

Seth shoved me down so that Roman's cock was now in my face. "Teach her a lesson then. I want to hear her gagging on you."

Seth's thrusts only sped up as he pulled my arms back firmly behind me. I was helpless against Roman's invasion of my mouth. My purple locks were fisted tightly in his beefy hand as he kept me close. I couldn't pull away and had to force my mouth around his girth. I could feel his head scratch against the back of my throat and the tears welled up in my eyes. He wasted no time plowing his hips back and forth, shoving himself deeper into my mouth. I swallowed around him sucking as best as I could, feeling him throb within my hot mouth.

Seth was no different. His thrusts were becoming erratic and I could feel him getting closer to the edge. I wanted to scream his name out loud; I couldn't wait to feel his load inside me. Instead I scratched at his forearms and moaned around Roman until his hot seed filled me to the brim. Seth added another bite to the collection of marks that was growing across my shoulder blades. His growl rang in my ears and I clenched my empty walls in response. Though as if he read my mind, Seth lowered himself between my thighs and lapped at my dripping sex, circling the tip of his tongue around my clit. He still held my hands in his own; all I could do was rock my hips to try and keep him closer.

Roman's deep grey eyes were pinned on me from above. I dared to look up at him only to feel my cheeks flush bright pink. The look on his face was pure satisfaction-he loved seeing his cock slide in and out of me. He licked his lips and let out a soft groan. "Damn baby girl, everything about you feels so damn good."

"She tastes fucking good too." Seth said before suckling on my clit. Deep, harsh sucks that made me burst into his mouth. I groaned around Roman's cock, the vibrations traveling up his shaft. His eyes rolled back into his head as he exploded straight down my throat. I tried to swallow it all down but some escaped down my chin. He pulled out slowly finally letting me get a few gulps a breath air in. He laid back on the bed, resting his head on his hands behind him. Seth finally let go of my hands and let me support myself above him. He gave my ass a hard slap and chuckled.

"Did we fuck your brains out well enough?"

"Always, baby." I sat on his chest but leaned over to gave Ro a kiss. He licked the little bit of cum I had on my chin, tasting himself. "Hmm...wait...what time is it?"

Roman looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Four. Why-"

"Fuck!" We all said. Smackdown's practice was in an hour.


	20. Girl Code (That Loveable Idiot)

"It must be nice being so popular and getting your way all the time." Cameron said as she applied her lipgloss to her lips for the umpteenth time. She had plopped her little ass on our makeshift makeup table and had been annoying me ever since I started putting on my makeup.

I tried my best to ignore her but Eva Marie chipped in. "Well she is sucking the dicks of 3 of our most popular superstars. You can imagine how easily that got her to the top, while we have to work our asses off."

"Excuse me? YOU work your ass off? Don't even make me fucking laugh. How bout you and Lil' Mama over here get the hell up outta my face before I beat your asses." I growled. I was getting real tired of their shit. All through training they hadn't been listening to me and it encouraged the other girls to start ignoring me. It was just making my mood a billion times more worse.

"What makes you think you're so much better than us? You're nothing." Cameron said.

I slammed my mascara down and got in her face. "Let me fucking tell you something 'cause we're gonna get some shit straight right now. I'm dating Seth and Roman only. Dean is my friend. It is NOT my fault that I fell in love with two people and they were okay with both dating me. Second, if you two are the ones putting shit in Gwen's head about me screwing around with Dean you better stop that right now. It is not going to end well for you two and whoever else you're doing this shit with."

"Hey babygirl, what's going on?" I turned back to face Roman.

"Nothing much baby. Just...chilling with the girls, you know." I pulled him close by his hair and gave him a heated kiss. Roman seemed to love it while the girls sucked their teeth and turned away.

"I hope you enjoyed the little surprise we left in your bag last night." I think Cameron meant to say it under her breath but I heard it loud and clear. I turned back to them my anger boiling over.

"What did you just say?" I growled.

Cameron and Eva's eyes went wide as they realized that I had heard what they said. I went to charge after them but Roman scooped me up in his arms in a viciously tight bear hug. "Leena, Don't!"

"LET ME GO!" I screeched. They ran off quickly while I stayed trapped in Roman's arms.

"Do you want to get fired? Think for a second!" Roman said.

"Think?! Did you hear her! She's the one that destroyed my stuff! My picture! I'm going to rip her limb from limb."

He sat me down on the table and kept me pinned in front of him. "Don't worry. Dean, Seth and I will handle this. We don't need you getting in trouble ok? You've got things to do tonight and you don't need to worry about all this." He took my face in his hands and gave me another kiss. "Just relax ok?"

I sighed, knowing that he was just trying to prevent me from freaking out again. All three of them must be exhausted after dealing with all this shit with me. Roman was right. I had to focus on my match tonight. "Fine, Ro. You're right..."

"That's my girl. you look really good though..." He said trying to cheer me up.

"Roman, I'm wearing jeans and a zip up hoodie. I look like a girl version of Dean! My gear hasn't even come in yet. Well...I haven't exactly ordered it either." I gave him a small chuckle.

"I don't mind the jeans. They look really good on you." His hands caressed my thighs, traveling closer and closer to my crotch.

"That's because you like staring at my ass in these jeans, pervert." I kissed him again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I ain't denying that. Speaking of which, how's your ass doing after our little session today with Seth?"

"Hah, let's just say three ibuprofen later and i'm still feeling it. But I've only got a mid card match so i mean, I'm not too important yet. Can you believe they wanted me to job to AJ? I was like, no fucking way. That dumbass Black Widow is so easy to get out of. I'm not tapping out to her."

"You know, Lee, sometimes you actually have to follow the script. That's what we have writers for."

"Yeah, and they're idiots. We need to get new writers. One that favor people with talent. Call me cocky but I'm pretty sure I can beat AJ with my hands behind my back." I said.

Roman couldn't help but chuckle. "I believe you and I support what you wanna do but maybe you should listen every so often. it might you know be good for your career?"

"Roman, I'm not even your type but you decided to date a bad girl anyway. You think i'm ever gonna play by the rules? You're crazy." I jumped down from the table and gave his ass a hard slap. "If you'll excuse me I gotta a skinny Rican to beat. See ya in a few!"

* * *

Roman's POV

"So I walk in on her yelling at Cameron and Eva. I heard them say that they were the ones who fucked up Leena's bag yesterday. She wanted to go after them right then but I held her back. I don't want her to get in trouble. She's already ignoring whats going on in the script and stuff. It's bound to catch up with her. I don't want her getting fired over some petty shit." I said.

Dean rolled his eyes at me. "They're the ones that should get fired! This isn't fucking high school, why are they playing games like this?"

Seth tossed off his gloves and sat next to me in the locker room. "Girls are catty, dude. Ever since this damn company's become one giant reality TV show all they care about is looking pretty. if you think Paige is an anti-diva for dying her hair black and AJ is an anti-diva for being short and spunky or whatever then they have no idea what they're dealing with. They're probably just jealous."

"Of course they're jealous. They think she's sleeping her way to the top through us. I know she won't tell us but I'm pretty sure she's got some mental health issues and these girls coming after her isn't really helping the situation." I added.

"So on top of keeping these girls away from her and making sure she follows the rules, we have to deal with her being crazy? That just sounds like babysitting to me." Dean said.

"Uh, excuse you. What do you think Roman and I do with your dumbass?" Seth chimed in. "Besides, i thought you cared about Leena. Why are you being such an ass?"

Dean sighed and turned away from us, pacing along the wall and dodging the question. I turned to Seth and whispered, "You think he and Lee had a fight? We were gone before either of them woke up..."

"Maybe, she hasn't really hung around him since we got here. She was busy training and practicing her match. She hasn't mentioned him either."

"What are you two whispering about?" Dean interrupted.

"What's up with you and Leena? You guys get into a fight while we went to work out or something?" I said straight out. I didn't feel like beating around the bush or anything.

"Uh...nah, we're cool. Don't worry about it. Let me go talk to Cameron and Eva. I'll handle it"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Dean. What exactly are you gonna do?" Seth asked. He wasn't the only one that was on edge. Dean could obviously go a little crazy while talking to these girls. He didn't need like a harassment charge on his record.

"Don't worry about it, I said. This shit will get resolved tonight."

* * *

Leena's POV

How many spins did she usually do before hooking the Black Widow? I think it's three but... I stopped her after the second spin around me just to be sure. I grabbed a hold of AJ and slammed her onto the canvas. I landed a high elbow on her sternum and headed towards the top ropes. I had been practicing aerial moves ever since my rib had healed up. I was determined to be a high flyer. When i got to the top I saw Gwen's large figure running down the ramp. What the-? Was that in the script? Did they not tell me about it? Well...I mean it's not like I really paid attention to what was supposed to happen so i could've easily over looked it.

As she entered the ring I jumped backwards into a crossbody, knocking her flat on her back. But she flipped on top of me and started landing a few 'punches' to my skull.

"We start our rivalry today. So i come out to attack you." She whispered. "We use chairs."

I gave her slight nod, showing that I understood and kicked her off me. I could at least follow this part even if i was still mad at Gwen. Sure Dean and I had done some things we shouldn't have but it was like being a confused teenager again. I didn't want to loose either of my best friends over this. Since I found out that she didn't trash my stuff I've wanted to talk to her and maybe hash some things out.

But right now I had to search under the ring for a steel chair. I found one easily and rolled out of the way before Gwen could hit me with the chair she had gotten. I got up and charged towards her with the chair. We both connected at the same time, slamming the chairs back on our own faces. That was literally the dumbest thing we've ever done but it got us a large pop from the crowd. it wasn't every day you saw 'divas" hitting each other with chairs. Both of us laid on the mats outside the ring for a minute or two. Not just to sell it but because getting hit in the face by a steel chair really fucking hurts. I felt AJ grab a hold of my jeans and toss me back into the ring. I could've easily got out of the pin but my head was still spinning a bit. I was afraid if I tried the corkscrew moonsault I'd probably sway and end up eating canvas. So I let her pick up the win and sold how hurt I was.

Aj was probably skipping around or whatever when Gwen left. A few referees came to help me out the ring but i ditched them once I got to the ramp. I really didn't need that much help walking. I was fine but it might have consequently upped my bad girl persona. More points for me.

I turned around the curtain and Gwen was still standing by the gorilla. "How''s your head?" I asked.

"Is not so bad. I'll have a headache I'm sure. How are you?"

'I've had worse done by you..." I let out a small chuckle then looked at her. "Can we talk?"

"Yes, please." She grabbed my hand and lead me away from the cameras and crew. We found a secluded hallway where no one seemed to be around and settled down behind some equipment.

"I am very sorry for attacking you like that. The first time, you know. I was just so angry about what I heard and-"

"Gwen, can i tell you something and will you swear you wont get mad or tell anyone else?"

She seemed a bit surprised but held our her pinky anyway. I locked my pinky with hers and we both swore on our mothers graves. "Dean...he has feelings for me. And I...I'll admit I feel a little something for him but I really care about Roman and Seth, I vowed to be a better girlfriend to them. Dean kissed me once but it was seriously a two second thing. But...this morning he did something I really wasn't expecting."

Gwen nodded, encouraging me to continue. Our pinkies were still locked tight together. "I was having this dream about Seth. Like i was all about it and I even thought Seth was in bed with me fooling around and what not but when I woke up it was Dean. He was...fingering me. I punched the shit out of him of course and tried to cover up. The only reason I haven't told Ro and Seth is because they'll kill him. And i know it's wrong but i still want him to be around me, as my friend. If they find out they'll disown him!"

"I never think that Dean could have feelings for someone. No matter how hard I tried with him, we only end up fucking or maybe going to eat. But it never felt like date." Gwen said sadly.

"I thought the same thing. Dean isn't the kind of guy that would want to be in a committed relationship. The last thing I thought was that he'd actually want to be with me. I feel shitty because not only do you like him and he's hurting you but he's coming after me. That isn't fair to you at all."

"No, Leena. I should have known. You set us up after all. Of course you don't want to be with him. You'd be jealous otherwise. I let those girls fill my head with silly things."

"We're fighting over a boy, Gwen. That's like breaking the second rule of girl code or something!"

Both of us laughed and pulled each other close for a hug. "I think i will talk to Dean. Maybe i can keep him as little love slave."

"Ohh, I like the sound of that! Besides I'm pretty sure he like being with you. I mean, he thinks with his dick so...you know."

She nodded and chuckled. "He is big dumb idiot...but so freaking cute!"

"Don't you just want to punch him in the face for that?! It's so frustrating! And all his weird ticks are becoming cute too." I said.

"Like when he put his hand on his shoulder and like taps his fingers against it?!"

"Yeah! Or when he makes those weird faces!"

"And the way he breathes when he fights! Is so funny!"

"He's an idiot alright. A big dumb loveable idiot." I chuckled.

"I heard someone say 'loveable idiot'."

* * *

Literally don't ask me how Dean got so involved with this story! It's just adding to the drama I think. I've been trying to get some good drama going on this story but there need to be more Seth and Ro, so back to your regularly scheduled hotties.

(bonus opinion)

I'm not a fan of any of the Divas, if you haven't already noticed. I don't really like AJ and i really hate the Black Widow. As interesting and aesthetically pleasing it is I can see so many ways to try and get out of it. I don't like Paige either but I think the PTO is a better submission move especially since she gets all the limbs in her grasp. Also Leena needs a submission move I realized...


	21. Just Chillin

"Sit your ass down, boy. It's time we have a talk." I said as i beckoned Dean to sit beside us.

"Ohhh no. You two are just gonna attack me. I know where this is going."

Gwen grabbed a hold of his arm and yanked him so he was sitting between us. "You hush your mouth and listen. You think you can just play games with us? Hmm?"

Dean let out a loud groan and tried to get up but we stopped him. "What's the deal with you and Gwen huh?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I just like to fuck around..."

"But you really like Leena. What is up with that?" Gwen continued the interrogation.

"Lee, you told her?!"

"What? You want me to tell Roman and Seth so they can beat your ass to pieces? I saved you the trouble. Besides...if they found out they'd never let us hang out again, and surprise, surprise I actually like hanging with you."

"Oh, I'm so touched!" He mocked. "I've earned Princess Leena's affection!"

Both Gwen and I punched him in his arms. "Shut up, Dean. You are so stupid! Anyway, i don't care that you have feelings for her. You're not my dream American man anyway. But I don't mind having you as fuck buddy until I find him."

"Really? Sweet! Sounds like a plan to me." Dean held up his hand for a high five but Gwen just looked at him with such unbelievable disgust; it was just too funny. "So I'm assuming she knows about this morning?"

I nodded. "I told her everything. I had to tell someone after all. You could've seriously fucked up my relationship because you were being so selfish. And I'm an idiot for still wanting to be your friend. But here we are."

Dean leaned back against the wall and held both our hands. "Here we are. Being fucking weird."

"You can say that again." Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh! On another note. Did you know anything about the girls trashing my bag, Gwen?"

"No! Dean told me what happened to your mama's picture! I was so heartbroken. Did you find out who it was?" she replied.

"Yep," Dean said before i could answer. "I made sure they wouldn't fuck with you again."

"Dean...What did you do?" My eyes went wide when I saw the giant sadistic grin that appeared on his face.

* * *

Seth's POV

"I don't know, Ro. Leena doesn't seem like a Valentine's Day sort of girl. Besides it's the middle of March. Shouldn't we be helping her get drunk on St. Patrick's Day and watch Sheamus be cranky?" I said to Roman. We were both waiting for some takeout to arrive while Leena was taking a shower. This was going to be our last night in a hotel for a few days. It was back to the tour bus tomorrow morning. Roman had come up with this crazy idea to celebrate Valentine's Day now since Leena was busy healing and we had all been traveling when the day actually rolled around.

"Ok, maybe not an exact Valentine's Day persay, but maybe just doing something nice and romantic for her. She'd like that wouldn't she?"

I shrugged and laid down onto the bed. "I'm not sure. Technically if you took the few months we were together before she left and add it to the months that we were together now we've only been dating for 6 or 7 months. And we're still kind of treading on light territory with each other. To be honest she still has secrets that we don't know about."

"I still want to do something nice for her...don't you?" Roman asked. His eyes were cutting into me again. it felt like he was forcing me to say yes or else.

"I can give her a picture of my back muscles and she'd be happy. You can let her brush your hair or flat iron it."

"Seth! I'm being serious here!"

"Why are you being so serious?" Leena said as she came out the bathroom. She had the tiniest red silk robe on and I wondered what she had underneath it...if she had anything underneath it. I swallowed hard then cleared my throat, trying to form words to answer her question.

"Do you like romantic things?" Roman asked instead.

Leena thought for a moment then shrugged. "I guess? I mean flowers are cool and the thought is nice. Chocolate, you can't really go wrong with chocolate but of course you guys know i like macaroons better or like sassy truffles with weird flavors. Not anything that comes in a heart shaped box. Jewelry is cool but I'm not really into expensive diamonds and stuff. I just kinda like dressing up once in awhile and going on dates. But mostly spending time together is enough for me. Why?"

"Roman wanted to do like a belated Valentine's day thing with us." I said.

"Oh no, Ro, sweetie, that's so cliche. The thought is nice though. I'd much rather like kick it with you guys. And I'd probably laugh if I came into a hotel room covered with rose petals and candles lit."

"Told you!" I yelled at him. Roman just rolled his eyes and turned away from us.

"Fine, whatever."

Leena went over to him chuckled. "Don't be grumpy, Lilo. I'm just not really about it. I appreciate you want to do things with me though. That's really sweet." She gave him a kiss which he couldn't help but deny. We could never deny her no matter how hard we tried. There was just something about her that drew us to her. It was like a gravitational pull, so strong. She had said before that she wasn't either one of us types, which was true. Ro and I were usually attracted to ultra feminine girls that weren't really wrestlers. Leena was the opposite of that. She was a bad girl with bright hair, tattoos, and a mean arsenal of attacks and with the mouth of a sailor, who seemed to only care about pizza, booze, and video games. What the hell did we even have in common with her? I guess you could say that opposites do attract but that didn't seem like the right answer.

"You're looking a little pensive over there, Sethie. What's going on?" she asked, turning her gorgeous eyes on me.

"Nothing I was just thinking...why the hell are we all together?"

Roman and Leena both laughed. "Fuck if I know, dude! It's weird how all this all came to be, yet here we are feeling all kinds of stuff and loving the way our bodies connect. Love works in mysterious ways I guess." she smiled.

Roman wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down onto the bed. "Come over here. We have enough room for you."

I got up and headed towards the other bed, sliding in besides Leena so she was in the middle. She gave me a kiss on the cheek then reached over to the nightstand to get her phone.

"We should totally look up old wrestling videos of each other. Have a good laugh."

"You're going to get mad at how short my hair was." Roman said.

"Or that i didn't have the blonde in. I was all brunette." I chimed in.

"I think i'd just be happy to see you two fighting in wrestling shorts. That's what I'm looking forward too. Oh! And seeing how small you guys were!"

"Alright, but let's see what you looked like in your old wrestling days first." I said, nudging her playfully.

She sighed. "It's been a journey for only 8 years. I don't have any videos of when I first started wrestling when I was 16, because it was just a hobby back then. But i started officially training when I was 18 with a wrestling school down in North Carolina. So i have videos of when I debuted as the Hardcore Harajuku girl."

"Oh my god, what the fuck does that even mean. it sounds horrendous!" Roman said.

'Isn't that some Asian thing?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah. It is and was pretty bad. Especially since I was just getting a grip on things. I was terrible until like my 6th month or so. Then i got a bit of a fanbase so i got better." She clicked through her Youtube videos and showed us a few. I could helped but laugh when I saw her in her little pigtails and fluffy-ruffly dress thing she wore. I never though I'd see Leena in any bright colors. She even carried a teddy bear and had drastic, pastel makeup on.

"Holy shit, if that isn't the best thing ever!" Roman laughed with me, his booming voice echoing throughout the hotel room

"I know it's bad but you don't have to laugh that much!I was only 18 ok?! Besides it was kind of a good tactic. I would be really cute and sweet but then go batshit crazy."

"I can see much hasn't changed." Leena landed a hard slap on Roman's thigh which only made me laugh harder.

"So how long were you all cute and fuzzy for?" I managed to ask.

"About two years. then after that Jeff and I broke up so I moved back to my hometown, quit college and worked full time to pay for wrestling school there. That's when I became Siren." She selected another clip which showed her looking more muscular and decked out in the tightest and most revealing latex outfit I'd ever seen. I gripped the phone tightly, desperately willing that the camera would zoom in.

"Tell me you still have that outfit!"

"Hot damn girl! You need to bust that out in the bedroom!"Roman agreed.

"It's like somewhere in my house. Anyway, Siren was like this dark, vampiric, witch, lusty lady, if that makes sense. I started off just kinda of being a distraction in matches then moved onto rivalries with some of the girls and finally getting into some hardcore stuff with the guys. All my characters end up having this evil streak in them. Oh but you got to see this match with me and Gwen." She cut into another video and fast forward to what seemed like the most interesting part.

Blood was pouring down her face in the video and smeared all across Gwen's body. There was a 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire tossed to the side and the blonde was now drizzling a sack of thumbtacks onto the canvas.

"Please don't tell me she drops you onto those." I begged. I was actually a little nervous to see it.

"Didn't I say that Mick Foley was her favorite? When I say that Gwen loves hardcore matches I mean it. She'll do anything in a match. And yeah, she powerbombs me onto the thumbtacks. I was mad at her for like a week." Leena said.

Roman and I cringed when we saw Leena slam into the tiny pins. "Jesus! That must've hurt like hell!" he said.

"Oh fuck yeah it did. I don't know how but when she poured them out most of the tacks landed with the pin up. So when she powerbombed me like over a hundred went into my skin. It took about two hours to pull them all out, then i had to get washed down with alcohol AND get a tetanus shot. I was pissed!"

"I can imagine why! That sounds liked it sucked. I've never done anything that extreme before. I think Money in the Bank was the only crazy thing I did, since I fell on that ladder and broke it."

"Kane hit me with a kendo stick once and slammed me threw a table. That was not fun at all. But i'd rather go threw a table then land on thumbtacks or have my face covered in blood." Roman added.

"That crimson mask was alllll me. I kid you not. She slammed the 2x4 right into my head and it got caught in my hair and when she pulled on it, it just dragged the barbed wire across my forehead and I was busted wide open. I had to get a few stitches. But yeah, after Siren I came here, did my stint in TNA, but i'm sure you don't want to hear about that, and now I'm Leena."

"And we love you all the same." Roman and I gave her a tight squeeze, squishing her against us. She kissed us both again and smiled.

"Alright but let's see what Tyler Black and Leakee's got now."

* * *

Some kinda fun, fluffy stuff and more history of Leena's wrestling career :)


	22. Love Sucks

"Are you sure you don't want to stay on the bus with us?" I asked Gwen. She crinkled her nose and shook her head quickly.

"No, i like very much being on bus with girls instead of sweaty stinky men. I'll pass even if I do not get to see Dean." she replied.

"Well that makes one of us," I chuckled. I would probably rip my hair out if i was on the Divas bus, especially since there was the Total Divas special treatment bus and the 'lesser' divas bus. Too much estrogen and cattiness for me. I'd much rather hang with the guys. "Alright well I'll catch you at the next stop, ok?"

"Sounds perfect to me. Oh and Lita say she wants to talk to you. So maybe call her. I'll see you later." Gwen gave me a hug before dragging her luggage to the bus towards the back of the line. I looked down at my phone and noticed that there was a text message from Lita herself. God, it was still so surreal having a conversation with her. I tried so hard not to fangirl when she even looked my way and I was getting better finally!

_Let's grab lunch at the next stop. Need to talk to you!_

Ugh, she was a damn angel! But i wondered what she wanted to talk about. A terrible thought crossed my mind-what if she didn't want to train the girls with me anymore? Our progress had kind of halted ever since all this drama popped up between me and some of the girls. I hoped that really wasn't the case. I have no idea what I'd do without i texted her back.

_Sounds good!_

I wanted to add a desperate _please don't leave me _but I decided against it. For now anyway. Instead I hauled my duffle bag over my shoulder and prepared to climb aboard. Seth met me at the entrance looking like he was out of breath.

"Oh hey. Did you get all your stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah. Were you running before you got on here? You're going to exercise yourself to death one day."

Seth simply shrugged and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Best way to go out. Anyway, i wanted to tell you that Rome and I are going to be flying out of Phoneix when we get there. Got to do some meet and greet stuff, then tape some things for the network so we won't be back until Sunday night."

"Whoa wait...you mean I'm going to be alone for like 4 days?What the fuck!"

"You won't be alone! You'll have Gwen and Dean! And maybe you can make other friends on the playground!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

I shoved Seth aside and headed into the bus. "Uh no. After the house show in Phoneix, Gwen is heading back to Russia to help her dad out with some family stuff. And Dean and I...well..."

"You and Dean are still weird because-?" Seth looked like he was waiting for me to fill in the blanks. I wanted to but it was just too hard. I didn't even know how to confess what happened. So i just kind of retreated to the bunks where Roman was already settled into his.

"Were you planning on telling us what happened between you two?" He asked, obviously having heard the conversation I was having with Seth just seconds before.

"You say it like you're for sure something happened..." I stared back at his grey eyes that only challenged me to say more.

"Well there's a reason Dean isn't riding with us." Seth chimed in. I didn't like how they were both looking at me, arms folded over their muscular chests and tense electricity filling the air.

"Wait, he's not?" I asked, genuinely surprised. "Why not? Is he going to leave too?"

"Nope...he told us what happened that morning when we were working out. Said it wasn't fair to his best friends." Roman said.

OHHHH FUCK.

"O-oh..." Was all I said.

Roman and Seth exchanged looks and all I wanted to do was retreat into my bunk and disappear into thin air. I knew this would come again to haunt me. What i didn't get was why dean decided to tell them all of a sudden. He seemed like he didn't want to say anything after Gwen and I had our talk with him. Yet now he was nowhere in sight, leaving me to face Roman and Seth's wrath all by myself.

"Is that all you've got to say for yourself? 'Oh'?" Seth asked a little bit of irritation mixed with his simple sentence.

"It wasn't my fault, ok? I stopped it as soon as I realized it was him. I thought that if you found out then you would hate for me and Dean to be friends and this is all kind of turning into that thing with Jeff. I don't want you guys to hate Dean because something happened between us. Anyway he was your best friend before we ever even met."

"Yeah but best friends don't watch their friends girlfriend jerk off, even if your were having a naughty dream about me."

I raised my eyebrow suddenly confused. "wait...What did Dean say exactly?"

"He said that he woke up to you touching yourself and moaning Seth's name when he was sleeping beside you. He was ashamed because all he did was watch you instead of leaving." Roman said.

So the fucker lied even more and only told a partial truth. Way to fucking get me into deeper shit Dean. "He said he was kind of uncomfortable to be around you."

"That's not the complete truth." I gathered the courage to tell them everything. I mean if they already knew about half of what went on why not tell them the whole truth. "He said he might be in love with me..."

"Well duh. He acts like he's only your friend but we're not stupid. We can see how much he's into you." Seth chuckled. "We're not really worried about it. We trust you now. And we've all had our fair share of shit to work out together."

"I know that much but...you guys are okay with him feeling that way about me?"

"You don't feel the same way about him do you?" Roman asked.

"No...I'm not in love with him." I replied quickly.

"And he's not in love with you either. We've known Dean for what...6 or 7 years now. Not once has he ever been in love with a girl. Trust me, you're just his flavor of the month. Well, you and Gwen anyway."

"I'm not just a flavor, Seth. Dean really cares about me!"

Roman patted my head. "He's just trying to be a good guy. Underneath all that dirt and grime he's pretty decent. Let him take his little road trip and clear his head. It'll be fine."

"I thought he was joking too but i swear he's serious when he says that he's in love with me!"

"Leena, don't let it get to your head. Trust us when we say he's not serious. Worry about keeping yourself occupied this weekend while we're gone. For now just relax. You really need it." Roman laid back in his bunk and pulled his headphones over his ears. Seth jumped up into his bunk and stretched out leaving me standing there like an idiot. I couldn't believe that they thought Dean was joking. Of course they didn't see the way he looked at me when he blurted out those words. He was intense, eyes dark and full of passion and anger. I knew he meant every word he said. But Roman and Seth weren't going to believe me no matter how hard I tried. But then again why should I even try to convince them? Technically I got what I wanted. The truth was out (well most of it anyway) and they seemed to be okay with me still hanging out with Dean. He was younger than Roman and not that much older than Seth so maybe they thought of him as the weird middle child that wasn't even competition for them. They already had me so no one would take me away from them. What was there even to worry about?

I pressed my head to the cold wood of the bunk and sighed. Fine. Fuck the drama, I'll just move on with my life, right? Seemed like a great plan. Like Dean said, you gotta Hakuna Matata that shit.

* * *

I sat across from Lita clutching my small coffee cup. We had found a little place to chill at while the house show was in Phoenix. The boys had already taken their plane and we're on their way to their gigs. I still had a few hours left with Gwen after my time with Lita and before the house show so day one without Roman or Seth would be complete.

"Why are you so tense girl? I can see it in your eyes already. this isn't going to be a bad conversation!" Lita chuckled.

"No, no...I know. It's just...So the only friends I've got here are Roman, Seth, Dean and Gwen. Roman and Seth are gone, Gwen will be going back to Russia for the weekend and then I'll be alone. It's the first time I've been without them and I don't think I like it very much..."

"What about Dean? I mean I heard threw the grapevine that you and him were a thing too but i wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth."

"No, we're not a thing. I'm together with Seth and Roman only, and that in of itself rubs the girls the wrong way. Like they never heard of polyamory before." I said.

Lita took my hand in hers. "Don't let them get to you, Leena. Trust me, i know what it's like to have the whole locker room talk about you. When i cheated on Matt with Edge everyone hated me. Cheating was a mistake yes, but I was happy once I moved on to Edge. The only person that had my back was Trish. She helped me threw everything. And even that little AJ girl has been giving me the side eye just because I dated Phil before her."

"It's just so difficult Lita! I'm a strong person but I swear they just make me want to cry when I hear all the shit they talk about me. Not even like a sad cry just like an angry cry, It's frustrating. Especially now that they won't listen to me or take me seriously. Some of them do, yeah but I need ALL of them to listen." I whined. Ugh i hated how these bitches made me feel.

"Which is why I wanted to talk. We've got to find a way to round these girls up and get them to work. Or else, this division is going to stay stuck a joke for reality tv." Lita said.

I squeezed her hand and sighed. "I just wanted to bring it back for the adults. Fucking Linda Mcmahon wanted to make everything PG because she was running for office but look at that, she failed. Can't we go back to PG-14?"

"Leena, I'm going to tell you something. With you and Gwen, you two will become the next generation to revolutionize this division like Trish and I did. I believe in you that much."

Oh man, why did she have to say that?! You best believe I started bawling like a baby. Lita only chuckled and came around the table to coddle me in her arms. "You don't even know how much it means to hear your say that."

"Just don't go all crazy on me if I one day start dating some guy that becomes your husband in future."

I chuckled and wiped my tears away with a buttload of napkins. "I promise i won't pull an AJ on you. But also in my defense I don't think Roman and Seth would be your type. And i know you've gotten your fill of the Hardy's so you won't go after Jeff."

"Speaking of which, how was dating Jeff? What's your history? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh no...Let's see he was 30 when I was 18 and we started dating. He dumped me because he found out he got his old flame pregnant and then like half a year after that they were married. I had to haul my ass back to my hometown and keep doing the wrestling thing on my own. When I did my little stint in TNA last year we had a little fling because we got drunk on night. The way he was around me it was like he wasn't even married. So i have homewrecker on my conscious."

"Pfft, that's nothing. Everyone makes mistakes. We make the worse kind of mistakes when we're in love. I'm not saying what we did was right but we're not pieces of shit for going after what we wanted either." She took a sip of her soda and pushed a few stray hairs out of my face. "You're still young anyway. You've got plenty of enough time to make some more bad descisions."

"I know but I want to try and make better ones. Which is why Dean is wrecking my shit! Ughh...Men are fucking terrible with their hot bodies and nice personalities." I laid my head on her shoulder feeling defeated.

"OK, you'll find out that it's mostly because you're spending so much time on the road together. You have that sudden connection, you're around them all the time, things spark in the moment then after they fizzle. Eventually you'll get to the point where the honeymoon phase is over and the right one...or two...will still want to be with you."

"Dude, love sucks. Big time."

"I know, sweetie. But let's try and keep you focused on other stuff in the mean time, right?" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but return the expression.

"Like getting these girls into shape and calling them out on their bullshit."

"Well, let's not go for drama right off the bat."

"Lita, I'm apart of the WWE roster. Drama follows me EVERYWHERE."


	23. Tour Bus Blues

"You're choking me! YOU'RE CHOKING ME! LEENA!"

I tossed Dean into the couch of the tour bus after dragging him by the collar of his t-shirt. I straddled his hips and gripped his neck forcing him to look at me. "What the fuck is your deal, dude?! First you go an tell Seth and Ro what happened but then you lie about the whole thing and fuck things up even more! and THEN you wimp out and decide not to ride with us?! I honestly can't deal with you right now! You piss me off so much!"

Dean looked at his fingernails and chewed one absentmindedly. "You done?"

I slapped him upside the head and screamed. This stupid motherfucker! How could he just...ohhhh. i see now. This little shit was just trying to get under my skin. And it had worked for a second. But i got him now. "You're doing this shit on purpose aren't you?"

That sadistic little smirk appeared on his lips which just made me want to smack him twice as hard. "It's fun seeing you all worked up. It makes you hotter."

"You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you? You're just begging me to kick you in your balls. I get it now."

Dean snapped his legs shut. "No! That's not what I'm asking. Look, I was going to tell them the whole truth because I think i might...maybe have a conscious?...Maybe. Is that a thing? I was feeling some kind of way when i decided to tell them but I got to be totally honest, I chickened out at the last minute. What you said kinda made me think, you know what if they didn't let me hang with you again? I didn't want that so-"

"Oh my god, Dean...you have feelings!"

"I do not!" he shouted, clearly taken offense. "You're the crazy one here."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Dean Ambrose is calling me crazy. That should go down in history as the funniest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Whatever. You dragged me in here to yell at me and you got your wish. Can i go now?"

I stared down at my feet. I didn't want him to go. He was the only company I had ever since everyone left. I was really lonely and just wanted to be around someone. But he didn't seem to want to hangout. It wasn't his usual behavior. "If you want to..."

"You gonna hit me again if I go?"

"No." I said simply, crossing my arms and letting out a huff. I wondered if he could tell that I wanted him to stay. Was it that obvious?

He got up and sauntered over to me. When I looked up he was only a few centimeters from my face. My heart started to pound in my chest and I became nervous. "D-Dean..."

Dean planted a gentle kiss to my forehead. "i'll stay with you but only because you look so pitiful without me."

"Shut up, asshole. I'm not pitiful. I'm just bored out of my fucking mind. There's nothing to do on a damn tour bus." I replied after letting out a sigh.

Dean hiked himself onto the small kitchen counter and picked at a loose thread on his ripped jeans. "Course there is. You can fuck, get drunk, watch videos, listen to music, do stupid shit and put it on the internet. Great times on tour."

"That just sounds like a recipe for diaster. Let's do it."

Dean gave me a high five. "That's my girl!"

"But first, what did you do to Cameron and Eva? I'm dying to know!"

"Oh. That. I just made them confess to what they did to your shit. I got it all on tape. Then i proceeded to sneak into their own dressing room and give them a taste of their own medicine. As in destroying their ring gear leaving them with only one set of perfectly in tact clothes. But those shorts had a nice layer of itching powder right in the crotch. Not to mention their 'untouched' bottle of water had a big dose of laxatives in it. But they weren't smart enough to get proof of me doing it." He said so proud of his evil plan.

"Oh my god! Dean! You're fucking insane. Amazingly so. You're also a giant child." I laughed.

"Hey, they're the ones that wanted to act like they're in fucking high school. Anyway, we're pulling into a gas station. time to booze up, girly!"

"I think you'd get married to a case of booze if you could."

"If you come to my booze wedding, I'll come to your pizza wedding." he replied.

"Speaking of which, let's get pizza."

* * *

"Step 1! Grab a buddy!" I shouted as i pulled Dean close to me. I tried to keep my cellphone at armslength so it would capture our little video. Dean stuck his tongue out and made one of his crazy faces. "Ok, step 2! Booze it up!" I set my cellphone down and angled it so it could get Dean and I puncturing our beer cans to shot gun them. The fizzy liquid went everywhere of course, soaking our shirts and getting on the floor of the bus.

"Now that you're thoroughly soaked in cheap gas station beer, pick a song that's gonna get you hyped up!" I selected a heavy song from my iPod and Dean and i both started headbanging, whirling our heads around and putting all that force in our bodies. It wasn't until our heads accidentally smashed into one another that we fell back and stopped. we both landed on our backs laughing our asses off even though our heads throbbed.

"I told you we'd find a way to have fun on the bus." Dean chuckled.

"I guess you were right...for once. My head is killing me though. You've got a damn cement block for a head!"

"I've got to! With all the bumps i've taken to it I've become immune to anything."

I rubbed my head and sighed, staring up at the metal ceiling. I enjoyed the silence for a moment until Dean spoke up again.

"You ever been in love with someone who doesn't love you?"

I shot up and stared at him, my mouth hanging open. How could he ask me such a question? "Dean, don't start this...please."

"No, no! It's not like that. I guess in reality I should've asked what it's like to love someone. I've never been in love before so i'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to feel."

"You don't feel anything specific. Like there isn't a certain emotion that defines what it means to be in love. And it's different for everyone." I thought for a moment. "See, for me love is painful. I hate being in love. I always get hurt. I'm always guarded, always scared but eventually I let myself go. I give that person my entire being. I love them with all my heart until eventually I'm crushed. But I keep doing this to myself over and over. I say 'this time i won't fall in love' because you know, it's easy to be with someone and not be in love. You can be attached and care about them but that's all you feel. But it never fails."

"Do you think Seth and Roman will hurt you one day?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, probably. Like my ex-girlfriend, my first relationship, she was conscious of some of the things she did to hurt me but other times she wasn't. She also said I was controlling and crazy. But i just didn't want to be with someone that did things I didn't like. I hated her friends, her friends hated me. We didn't even have anything in common."

"So why'd you stay with her then?" He asked scooting closer to me so he could hold my hand.

"You really want to know?" I stared straight into his blue eyes and he nodded, completely focused on what I was saying. "i was scared to be alone. I thought that no one would ever love me. it seems like a stupid thought but when everyone around you starts pairing up you think about shit like that."

Suddenly he squeezed my hand tightly and that was when I realized he knew exactly what I was talking about. We were the same way. Exactly the same in how we presented ourselves in relationships. How i didn't notice before, i have no clue. But in Dean's own way, through my confessions, he was telling me exactly how he felt.

"It fucking sucks being alone. It's nice sometimes but then other times you just feel so fucking alone. Even when I hear the loudest pop in the arena from thousands of people I still feel like I'm the only one. And I can't even share that with someone else. I don't think I'm good enough for anyone."

"Such your mouth you dirty mutt. You are good enough. You've just...gotta find the right person to mesh with you. That sounds completely like some inspirational shit Oprah would say but it's the truth." I said.

Dean wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt and laughed. "i don't think Oprah would call me a dirty mutt but thanks."

"So what's up with the heavy talk all of a sudden? We were having fun."

"Well...i was trying to sort my feelings out for you. It kept pacing back and forth in my mind because, like I said, I've never been in love before. So i didn't really know if what I was feeling was love or not."

"I can't really help you there. You've kinda have to figure it out on your own. I can't tell you what your love feels like. But i will tell you i'll always be there for you." I pulled my hands from his and instead wrapped both my arms around his broad chest.

"Is that you're way of friendzoning me?"

"Dean Ambrose! There is no such thing as the friendzone! It's just an imaginary ordeal created by douchebag cry babies that complain about not getting their dicks touched! You my friend are indeed a douchebag crybaby but I'm not letting you slip any further down that treacherous path!" I jumped up with a feigned look determination on my face. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, geez. I won't call it a friend zone. I'll just call Seth and Roman to very big cock blocks." He winked at me then got up. "Gotta go piss, sweet cheeks."

"Thank you for the play by play. I'll be sure to hold my breath in anticipation of your fabulous return!"

* * *

**_~IMPORTANT NOTICE~_**

Hello my lovey readers and followers! I just wanted to let you guys now there will be one (maybe two) more chapters before this story goes on Hiatus. I'm sure that most of you are already on your way back to school, as am i. I'm a junior in college, going full time and trying to get a job so i might not have enough time to write. I'm also going to be taking a writing class as well as possibly being creative director for a school magazine so my determination to write freely might be really low. I don't want to disappoint anyone but i do want to keep up with this story. So think of this as a Mid Season Finale. (not the Series finally, just the season finale!)

Anyway I hope you guys still keep up with the story and bare with me and my slower updates.

Also, wee bit of input is appreciated. I want to do this sequel as a year in Leena's life so as you might have noticed we're in march, so that give us 9 more months to work with. Anyone want to give me ideas to play with? I love getting reviews even if they are one sentence and seeing your ideas would be awesome. Maybe whoever comes up with the biggest plot twist will get a one shot written by yours truly :)(note: Leena leaving seth and Ro for Dean is an obvious plotwist, so something different :P)

Sorry for the long A/N!


	24. Total Diva

"Here's your script for the next episode ma'am."

I took the bundle of papers and looked down at them. Since I wasn't getting enough 'air time' on the stupid show they were going to write in more storylines for me. I looked it over and realized that they wanted me to make a stupid gushy segment about how Roman was going to take me out to dinner. _Oh my god. Why?_

"Did you talk to Roman about this? He's only supposed to be an on and off 'character'. He not really supposed to like...have a segment."

"Everything is all set for you and Roman. Before that you'll be joining all the girls for an extra special lunch before your date segment." the director told me.

"Wait, you mean like...together? With all of them? Like interaction?"

"Yes, like a human being. We have reservations for the restaurant at 4 pm, we've closed it out so we can get some good footage. Please try and stick to the script this time. We'd like to spend less time editing."

I scoffed. "Not my fault you guys want me to say some dumb shit." I sat down in front of the green screen and waited while they touched up my makeup and added a microphone on me. I stared at the script and tried to memorize the lines but it wasn't really going my way. I couldn't even fathom memorizing the words in my head. That just meant we'd have to do multiple takes and they would get annoyed with me. Fuckin' hell.

"Alright! Ready? And...action!"

I stared at the camera for awhile suddenly blank. "Um...today I'm going to lunch...with the girls?" I couldn't help but glance down at my script.

"Cut! Do you need cue cards?"

"No, i don't need fucking cue cards. Just..."I tossed the script over my shoulder. "Roll it, let's go!" The camera's light blinked red and I stared into the lens. I didn't understand why they didn't just let me say what i actually wanted to. It was the realest thing that ever graced this show anyway. "Today I'm going to lunch with the girls and I'm really nervous. The girls and I don't get along too well, I've never really gotten along with girls to begin with. But I'm hoping that everything will go smoothly."

"That's not what's in the script." the director sighed.

"Too fucking bad dude. That was pretty good and that's all you're going to get from me so suck it. I've got to get ready for my lunch with the girls." I smiled a fake sickeningly sweet smile and left the set. I checked my phone as i headed towards my rental and saw that I had three missed calls from Roman. Ugh, they must've told him about the dinner. I slid into the car seat and closed the door shut before dialing his number. "Hello my sweet Samoan-"

"What the hell is this about me having a segment?! I told you that i-"

"Uh-uh! Do NOT get loud with me, sir. Okay? Don't raise your voice to me like that. I had seriously and absolutely no idea they were going to put you in this. I didn't ask them to, you know I even hate the show. It just happened. We can make them cancel the segment, there's nothing that says you absolutely have to be in the show."I replied to him. I heard him sigh on the other side of the receiver.

"No, it's fine. It's fine. I'll do it. I'll handle shit and talk to them..."

"Roman, you seriously don't have to. I know most of the guys hate being on that show."

"Leena, i got this. Besides, I don't think we've ever gone on a proper date before."

The sudden realization hit me. He was right. We never had gone out before. Butterflies started to collect in my stomach. I was starting to feel like a teenage girl about to go on her first date. I didn't know why I was acting this way. Roman had seen almost every part of me so why...why was I nervous? Maybe because up until now now relationship has been nothing more but bodies clashing and constant physical connection. This kinda seemed like it was going deeper

"Baby girl, you still there?"

Roman's baritone voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh yeah! I just...i have to go get ready to do some more filming. I'll see you tonight i guess."

We both said our goodbyes and hung up. I started the engine to the rental and headed towards the restaurant for lunch.

* * *

Apparently i was the only one who didn't get the 'we had to wear fancy dresses' to lunch memo. I showed up still in my jeans and t-shirt which didn't go over well with the producers or the girls. I didn't look 'feminine' enough and it wasn't a good 'reflection' on the show. After telling them to suck my giant dick i sat down at the table and said a courteous hello to everyone. The girls kept up their conversations, occasionally looking down at the scripts on their laps. I sat quietly at the far end of the table not really engaging with anyone. What if they fired me from the show? Would that mean I would still train the girls? Then again that was going south too...I was getting lost in this business. I think maybe i took too much on my plate at once, and it wouldn't be the first time.

"So what's up with you and Roman?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Naomi staring at me. My eyes quickly darted from hers to the camera, and the other faces surrounding us. Was it my cue to talk? Crap, i didn't bother looking at the script again so i really didn't know.

"It's um...we're doing well. He's taking me to dinner later on tonight." That was what they wanted to hear, right? A segway to their next segment.

"Oh really?" Nattie perked up, setting a hand on my shoulder. She was like the sweetest one out of all of them. "What are you going to wear?"

My eyes went wide. "What?" I hadn't even thought about that! I didn't have nice clothes in my luggage. I rarely had to make an appearance where I had to look that presentable. I couldn't go to dinner in my jeans and ripped up band shirt. "I didn't even think of that! I don't have nice clothes!"

"Oh does that mean we get to go shopping?!" Eva Marie perked up.

_Bitch, this isn't about you._ It took ever fiber in my being not to say that, smack her across the face, or say something sarcastic back to her. Nattie could feel the tension in my shoulders increase and tried to direct my attention towards her.

"Would you like to go shopping?" though I mentally cringed at the thought of going into a clothes store with a bunch of girls, i simply put on a smile and agreed to their little adventure.

* * *

I had to admit that somehow these girls ended up finding a pretty awesome dress for me to wear. It was form fitting, hugging every bit of my curves and it made my bust look PHENOMENAL. It was the best shade of purple I could have ever worn and it kind of made me look like a pretty pin up doll. With all their connections with makeup artists and hair stylists they got me done of like a real pinup doll, victory rolls and everything. I was smoking hot. Throughout our little escapade I found out that it wasn't _sooo_ bad hanging out with girls. They seemed to like that I was their personal barbie for the day.

But now I was off to see Roman I had kept him waiting a little and he was already sitting at our reserved table. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and kissed his freshly shaven cheek. "Hello gorgeous."

A smile crossed his lips as he turned to kiss me. We were still aware of the presence of the cameras but it wasn't too awkward. Roman pulled me forward, raking his eyes along my body. "Fuck... You look so damn sexy."

"Don't i?!" I giggled then nodded towards my seat. "Ya gonna just ogle me or be a gentleman and pull out my chair?"

He let out a chuckle and got up, towering over me even with heels on. He was wearing a nice deep grey suit, smelling all kinds of good with his hair slicked back into his signature bun. Would it be appropriate to fuck him right on the table? No? Damn...

Roman pulled the chair out and I smoothed the skirt of my dress down before taking my seat. He sat across from me and ordered a bottle of wine for us.

"So fancy, Mr. Reigns." I commented. He smiled, that dashing good looks smile and took my hand in his.

"Anything for you, baby girl."

Oh my god, what a fucking cheeseball. But mind you, I was turning into a puddle of goo as soon as those words left his mouth. I could feel the heat start to form across my cheeks, making Roman smile even wider. I think he loved seeing me all flustered over him.

"How was your lunch with the girls?"

"It wasn't that bad." I said as i eyed the glass of wine that was now being poured for me. "They helped me pick out this dress and get my makeup done. So everything worked out okay."

"No problems with you know who?" He took a sip of the dark red liquid.

"Actually no. And i think Naomi is starting to like me to. Nattie is sweet as always. And the other ones are pretty chill I guess. How was your day?"

It felt a little strange just sitting at dinner, idly talking like a normal couple. We weren't exactly used to it but it was still kind of fun. I think this was our first official date too. We spent the rest of our evening eating and talking, occasionally feeding each other like some dumb teenagers in love. I even got a nice luscious piece of peanut butter cake to take home for dessert. Though of course that wasn't the only thing I wanted for dessert. It took awhile for the damn camera men to get the hell out of the hotel room. But once we were finally alone we began to relax.

I stuffed a piece of the cake into my mouth and moaned as Roman rubbed my sore feet. What person didn't want to eat cake while Roman rubbed their feet? I was damn lucky.

"Don't moan so much over a piece of cake." He chuckled.

"Why? You jealous?" I stuffed another piece in my mouth and made a show out of moaning loudly. Roman smushed my face playfully with his big hand.

"Girl, you know I can make you feel better than a damn piece of cake can."I watched as he dug his finger into the frosting and smeared it across the top of my chest.

"Hmm, i don't know. This cake is pretty good." Before i could taunt him even more his tongue was lapping at the peanut butter frosting, silencing me.

"You're right." he replied with a wink. "It is pretty good." His warm hand traveled from my foot towards my calf and up my thigh, getting a little frustrated at the tight fabric that was preventing him from going higher. His brows furrowed before he launched me forward across his lap. "Take this damn dress off."

"You're so thirsty right now. Calm down." I giggled teasingly. That only earned me a slap to the ass which surprised the hell out of me. "Roman!"

"Didn't I say it needed to come off now? Learn to listen, little girl."I swallowed hard and avoided his dark grey gaze. I only heard the unzipping of my dress fill the room. His palm pressed against my chest, lifting me up so i could shimmy out of the gown. I was glad that me and girls had gone out shopping for lingerie. I mean my ass looked pretty bomb in my lacy thong and garter belt, the growl that came from Roman told me so."C'mere."

I had no choice in the matter as he grabbed my arm and tossed me flat on my back with ease. He didn't waste any time in getting on top of me, planting his soft lips against mine and dominating my mouth. A moan could barely escape me before Roman's tongue slipped into me. My arms tangled themselves around his neck pulling him as close as I could get. His erection dug into my soft inner thigh as he ground his hips into mine, his grip on my hips so tight i was sure it would leave a bruise.

"Ro-Roman!" I cried out, hoping to get a gasp of air. His glare kept me pinned to the mattress and his commanding voice made my legs turn to jello.

"Spread 'em."

He shoved them apart when i didn't comply immediately. I was just too stunned to even respond. The way he was being so controlling had my sub senses on fire. For a few moments I couldn't even think straight. His thick fingers found their ways to my folds, giving them a few teasing rubs before plunging them in completely. I didn't even scream, only curled my toes into the comforter, willing my hips to go higher and higher. Roman kept my hips pressed to the mattress, however, making me squirm under his weight. His teeth dug into the flesh of my neck biting and sucking deeply against my tender spot.

His baritone chuckle found it way to my ear. "I like watching you squirm."

I could feel the way my cheeks burned at his words. My entire body felt like it was on fire and he hadn't even done much. My hands found the courage to fiddle with the buttons on Roman's dress shirt, pulling them apart as fast as I could all the while crashing my lips to his in a passionate frenzy. He left me a whimpering mess when he pulled his fingers away to toss the rest of his shirt off. It feel in a discarded pool besides our shoes and his tie. I couldn't help but ogle his toned chest and those biceps that now scooped me up against him.

I straddled his hips, setting my bare sex against his still clothed cock. "Why are you still wearing so many clothes. Take them off."

"Quiet. I'll do whatever I want to you." His left hand fumbled with the buckle of his belt before he pulled it from the loops of his dress pants. Once again i found myself bent across his lap, his right forearm pressed against my shoulder blades to keep me down. The first crack of the belt against the warm flesh of my ass sent shocks throughout my system. I bit my lip trying to stifle my cries as much as possible. When the stinging died down a little, Roman slapped the belt across my skin again. I spine bowed and a hoarse 'fuck' escaped me. He seemed pleased with all my reactions, even slipping his fingers back towards my wetness, spreading it around.

"You really like getting spanked don't you?" The questioned seemed a little rhetorical. Of course I liked this, i loved it. The way his fingers brushed against the welts on my skin after every crack of leather, the harsh pants that escaped him everytime my toes would dig into the sheets, and the way my nails would claw at his thigh, it was amazing. But the ache between my thighs was growing too strong.

Before I could even say anything he gently pushed back a few strands of hair behind my ear. I looked up at him and he seemed to have a bit of tenderness in his eyes. My lips curled into a smile before I heard the teeth of his zipper pulling away from itself. Soon enough the head of his cock was tapping against my lips which i reluctantly opened. Inch by thick inch I swallowed around his head in shaft only getting a measly quarter of the way down. I realized he was really the only one I'd go down on. He accepted it though and kept my head close with one hand while the other occupied my clenching tunnel. I sucked in his fingers eagerly, trying to focus on that pleasure so my throat could relax. Roman slipped back onto the pillows, watching his body disappear inside me, a sly smirk across his lips.

His fingers curled deep inside me, all three pressing against the tiny spot inside me. My hips bucked towards the sensation craving more of it everytime he would slip out only to dive back in harder and deeper than the last. The taste of him started to slowly drip in my mouth, landing on my tongue as i rolled it over his thick veins. I darted my eyes towards his face, watching as he licked his lips sensually, eyes closed and chest puffing in and out in short rapid bursts. He was gorgeous and I wanted to keep watching him.

Roman cracked one eye open. "Like what you see?"

My lips slid off him, leaving a red lipstick mark behind. "I do, baby, I do." My hands made quick work of the rest of his pants, tossing them haphazardly over my shoulder before I straddled his hips. His fingers trailed over my hips and stomach until they reached higher to cup my breasts. A groan of satisfaction came from deep within his throat. I smiled down at him and wrapped my hands around his, pressing his fingertips to my lips gently. He smiled at the sign of affection. And of course it turned me into mush yet again.

Finally I got him inside me. The pure satisfaction sent sparks throughout my body. Roman tightened his grip on my hips and pressed me forward, starting the smooth rocking of my hips against his. My eyes slipped shut as I enjoyed feeling every inch of his body inside me. I might not be able to fit him in my mouth but i was sure as hell i could take all of him inside me. I planted my hands on his chest, steadying myself for faster rocking. Our bodies clashed together making the sweetest sounds that rang throughout the hotel room. Roman bought me closer to him, enveloping my lips in his once more. Our tongues clashed in wave after wave of heated passion. The few times we broke away to breath our eyes would connect. It was strange but i knew the way he looked at me meant something more than love, which meant big trouble for me. My stomach churned at the thought of someone else breaking my heart. I was scared.

The moment i was distracted Roman planted me on my back, erasing my thoughts with fevered thrusts. I wrapped my limbs tightly around his body, arching up to be as close as i possibly could against him. "Don't ever leave, Rome..."

He shook his head before burying him face into my neck, wrapping me tighter in his arms. "Never, baby girl. Never"

* * *

Hah! Managed to get a chapter out in between classes, so this took me like a week to finish. This one is for my Roman lovers, im sure everyone missed the big lug. Kinky sex turned into something sweet huh?

(Fear not, i'm filling up a notebook full of ideas for this story so they'll be more to come :)


	25. My Little Ninja

Dean's POV

I grunted and tossed my head back as Gwen Bounced furiously on my cock. Fuck, this girl wouldn't quit. She was all screams and scratches but every time i looked up at her all I saw was Leena. Her mocha skin, her nice big tits, Her pretty bright hair bouncing every time she'd slide up and down my cock. I licked my lips and clawed at Leena's hips. It would drive her wild, I knew it would. But i had to keep my mouth shut or else I'd be screaming Leena's name instead of Gwen's. Fuck...No matter how many girls came into my room I still couldn't get her out of my mind. I had to end this shit somehow or else I'd drive myself crazy. Maybe If i didn't talk to her or see her I'd just bury myself in pussy and then forget about her.

"Dean!" I heard that stupid Russian accent say. It wasn't the sultry voice I wanted to hear But at least she was finally close. I'd been holding off so much I was afraid my dick would explode. I cracked an eye open to see Gwen rubbing at her clit until she finally came. I bit my lip to silence myself again before filling up the condom inside her.

"Shit..." I panted.

She kissed me, a huge smile on her face since she was so damn satisfied. "You're so sexy."

I just groaned and rolled over, reaching for my pack of cigs. Didn't really feel like talking or cuddling or doing anything with her really. I lit one up just as my phone rang. It was Seth. "What's up?"

"Hey! You busy? I need you to come with me to go do something." He said in his usually cheery voice.

"Yeah, that's fine. Give me like 20 minutes and I'll meet you in the lobby." I replied taking a few quick drags.

"Sounds good. See ya then!"

We both hung up and I turned to look at Gwen. "Gotta go do something with Seth. You're ok with letting yourself out right?"

She rolled her eyes and turned away from me. "Yes, yes. I have to go to training anyway."

"Cool." was all I said before I retreated into the bathroom for a quick shower. Hopefully whatever Seth wanted to do would help me take my mind off of Leena.

* * *

"You dragged me to a sex store so you could buy kinky shit for you and Leena?" Goddamn I just wanted to punch Seth in the fucking face.

"What?! You're the expert here, what should I get?" Seth asked me. I raised an eyebrow then took a look around the store.

"The fuck that's supposed to mean? I'm not an expert."

Seth picked up a leather collar and examined it in his hands. "You know more about this shit than I do! C'mon, what do you think she'd like?"

"Dude, just because I've fucked a lot of people doesn't mean I'm an expert in kink. Like, you're her fucking boyfriend, shouldn't you know?" I couldn't help but rub my temples in frustration. Why Seth tagged me along to buy kinky shit for Leena, I didn't know. What i did know was that i didn't want to be around here while Seth blabbed about being able to be with her. I didn't care about their sex life and it was the last thing i wanted to hear or envision.

"Dean, you're her best friend. I'm sure she's told you some things, right?" he held up a bright red collar which I shook my head at.

"No, I'd rather not talk about you putting your dick inside her, thanks."

He turned towards me, cocking his hip to the side. "Oh come on, as much as you rant and rave about fucking any girl in sight, you and Lee don't talk about sex?"

_We talk about sex, just about sex with each other._ "She doesn't really want to hear about me fucking Gwen either."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "So, you finally got it in huh?"

"I've been getting it in for the past week. She won't leave me the fuck alone. Like we've fucked at the venue, in the rental, at the hotel, in the shower. And that was before the other rats came along." I replied with a smirk. I was pretty proud of myself. Dousing myself with pussy was always the best cure for feeling like shit.

Seth laughed. "If you keep that shit up it'll get you into so much trouble, man. Alright so school girl outfit? Cliche but like it's hot right?"

"Are you serious right now? Like school girl, really? I'd make her a cop. Maybe let her top and do all the work. Just sit back and fucking enjoy it. Or like a nurse maybe? Hell they've even got a fucking firefighter."

I could see he was thinking for a moment, glancing over the various options of naughty outfits he could get her. Instead I thought about Leena in a cop outfit. It might not be so bad to let a girl top for once. Leena would be pretty hot and commanding. She'd fucking give me a run for my money. Hell she'd probably spank me, that'd be hot.

"Alright, I think i might go with this leather catsuit thing. It has like an open crotch."

I rolled my eyes. "No, that's still too much fucking clothes. Just make her a fucking cop. End of story."

"I know but I can't choose between the cop, nurse or firefighter now." His whiny voice was lost on me as i hung back to answer a text. It was from Leena and i thought twice about actually responding. I still needed to get her out of my head and quit her cold turkey. I ignored the text and instead hit up a rat or two. I could use another night with someone to occupy my thoughts.

"So anyway...I thought you said you had the hots for Leena. Why are you still screwing with other chicks?"

My eyes snapped to meet Seth's and I couldn't really tell if he was serious or not. He had a smirk on his face but his eyes were doing something else, like watching me carefully. Trying to figure out what i should say i just shrugged it off for a bit, returning the watchful stare.

"I mean, you and Ro are fucking her, what am i supposed to do? Wait until she dumps your asses? I don't really care about that anymore."

It's a lie but what else am i supposed to say? I've pretty much turned my back on my brothers by wanting to get with their girl. If i wasn't such a nice guy she'd be mine by now.

"Hmm..." Was all Seth said. He wasn't watching me anymore, instead busying himself by looking through more fuck toys. Maybe he was satisfied with that answer. I just needed to get out of there and have a smoke. I was just about to leave when something caught my eye. I bet the smile I had was priceless.

"Ohhh Sethie boy! Come here a sec! I think you'd like this!"

* * *

Leena's POV

I had Gwen in a tight headlock, trying to choke off her air supply but she still wouldn't stop talking.

"He is just amazing in bed! I never have such good sex in my life. He is wild and passionate and-"

I slammed her back into the mat throwing all my weight with it to knock the wind out of her. Throughout our entire training session she wouldn't fucking stop talking about Dean. It's like she wanted everyone and their mother to know about how much she and Dean had sex. You don't see me flaunting my relationship with Roman and Seth around! Why did she have to do it?! She wasn't special! She was just another girl that he toyed with!

I mentally stopped my inner rant. I don't know why but the thought of Dean with Gwen was suddenly pissing me off. Couple that with the fact that he had been ignoring me for the past couple of days was just extremely frustrating. You don't ignore friends. And friends don't fucking blab constantly about other friend's dicks. I needed a cold shower, a strong drink, and maybe a cigarette or three to even cope with my feelings. Hell i didn't even know what I was feeling anymore.

"Did you have to slam me down so hard! Yeesh!" Gwen said as she rubbed the forming bump on the back of her head.

"You're fine. Just hit the showers." I said bluntly before grabbing my towel and heading towards the locker room. If Dean wanted to play games, fine. Let him play all the games he wanted. I didn't have time to play games with boys. My phone vibrated then, pulling me from my funk to get a sweet little message from Seth.

_You. Me. Morning Run?_

In Seth speak that was the equivalent to asking me out on a date. Some alone time with my little ninja was exactly what i needed. I smiled and quickly typed my response followed by a few obnoxious kissy face emojis. In no time I'd be in the arms of my man and wouldn't have to worry about my douchebag friends.

* * *

Seth's POV

"So, you wouldn't mind If i took her out tomorrow? You know, since you got your little segment with her yesterday I kind of wanted to have a date with her too."I said to Roman. I could tell as soon as his shoulders tensed he wasn't a fan of the idea. He was such a greedy bastard sometimes. "You can't have your cake and eat it too, Rome."

"I know that! It's whatever she wants to do Seth. I just want her to be happy." He replied before tossing himself onto the bed. I sat down beside him and pushed my hair back.

"I talked with Dean today. He's fooling around with a bunch of girls."

"Uh, what else is fucking new?"

"Well, it's just that...you know he was going after Leena, sort of, and now he just decides he doesn't love her anymore? He was real weird about it..."

"What? Would you rather be in a three way relationship with Leena and Dean?" Roman smirked as he fiddled with his phone.

"Nah, Dean wouldn't give me the time of day either. It'd be the same as now. I was just worried is all." I scoffed. Being demoted from sort of dating, to casual fuck buddy to rival in love still wasn't sitting well with me. I was bitter and had a hard time of not showing it.

"Dude, come on... Don't be that way and don't make it weirder than it already is."

"Nevermind. I got another question though. Since I guess we're battling over Leena or whatever, it's only a matter of time before we each want her to pick one of us. Do you like see yourself with her in the future?" it was a loaded question, sure, but I wanted to see how serious Roman was about this.

"Yeah, maybe. It's not like I'm going to propose tomorrow. I'm riding it out right now. Leena's got this free spirit vibe going on. We both have to take it one day at a time with her. I'd like to get married and have kids one day though."

I nodded, keeping my eyes to the floor. "i want to get married to. Maybe have kids, I'm not sure yet. I want Leena to be the one though."

Roman's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, seriously? You want to marry her?"

"Yeah, I think she's the one for me. But like you said, I'm not proposing tomorrow. It's like way in the future. Anyway, I've got to go hit the gym. I'll see you later." I quickly left, leaving Roman too stunned for words.

* * *

Leena's POV

_Oh God. Oh God. I can't do this. Fuck..._ Why the hell was I out here at 8 am, running?! I needed my bed, my warm bed. I sighed and looked ahead of me at the nice expanse of back muscle and perfect pert little ass. Oh yeah, that's why I was out here.

Seth turned his head and called out to me. "Babe! Hurry up!"

Easy for that little shit to say. He was all about cardio. "I'm coming Seth!" I sped up my little jog and joined him at his side, taking his sweat soaked torso in. I ran my finger down his nicely trimmed happily trail, stopping just at the waist band of his athletic shorts. "Can we please go get some pancakes? Pleeeeasseeeee?"

He chuckled. "Didn't that protein shake fill you up? How are you still hungry?"

"I've got to keep my stamina up somehow." I replied, grinding my hips against his.

Seth set his hands on my ass and bent down to kiss me. "Hmm, I guess you're right. But let's go back to the hotel and take a nice shower first. We don't want to go to Ihop smelling like..."

"Sweaty ass?" I giggled. "But you are pretty sexy when you're covered in sweat. Kind of makes you irresistable."

"Kind of?!" He smirked. I caught his pouty bottom lip between my teeth and kissed him slowly.

"You're right, you are irresistable. Now, what did you say about that shower?"

Seth picked me up in his arms then shifted me onto his back. "Oh yeah. One steamy shower coming up." He set off running back towards our car with me clutching onto him the entire way. I couldn't helped but smile. Seth always made me happy and today was no different.

Somehow we had managed to stumble into the hotel room. After a few teasing strokes and kisses to him in the car Seth was ready to throw me down and fuck me. I was just as excited to feel him, especially since it had been awhile. He pressed me against the door, his hands on either side of my face keeping me trapped. Our lips met in a fevered kiss, his tongue completely dominating my mouth. I gripped Seth's sweat damp hair, my back digging hard against the door. I was close to gasping for air but i just couldn't pull away from Seth's lips. He was ravenous, hungry even, his body crushing me beneath his muscled torso. Finally we broke apart, staring into each other's eyes briefly before his teeth attacked my neck. My nails found their way to his back, clawing down in long strips.

"Seth...baby!" My voice managed to escape me, finding the courage to cry out his name.

He only growled and gripped my ass to pull me closer, his thick cock pressing into my stomach."Bath or shower?."

I pushed my hair back and panted against his heated skin. "Well we were supposed to clean not even more dirty. But a bath sounds nice" I teased. Really the thought of sloshing around and gripping the tub while he took me from behind was my real intention.

Seth slapped his calloused hand against my ass hard. "Shut up and get in there."

What was with everyone being so dominating lately?! I mean I wasn't really complaining but damn! I headed towards the bathroom before plugging the drain and filling it with steaming water. Seth caught up to me, pressing me face first into the wall this time. My breasts pressed into the cold wall, my nipples digging through my sports bra and rubbing against the rough wall. I shoved my ass against him, sticking it out more than usual. I knew Sethie loved having something to grab onto. Another growl escaped him as both his hands cupped my ass before pulling my yoga pants down swiftly. In an instant his fingers were at my sex, rubbing my clit then slipping down further to rub my inner lips. I bit my lip trying to stifle the moan that was bubbling up in my throat. Seth let out a small growl against my ear and commanded to hear all the sounds I wanted to make. "I want to hear them echo against these walls, Leena."

He plunged his fingers inside me and I could feel his greedy eyes watching my every move. My hips bucked into his hand craving more and more of his invading fingers. They were long and thick, prefect for reaching every crevice inside me and driving me absolutely wild. I tossed my head back as his name slipped from my lips. "M-more!" I whimpered. I had being reduced to such a whimpering mess but i was putty in his strong hands.

As soon as i ushered out my plea he pulled his fingers from me. I whipped around quickly, my questioning gaze meeting his lust filled eyes. He simply slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking each digit and making a show of rolling his tongue around them. I threw my arms around him and crashed my lips into his, somehow greedy to taste myself on his lips. Seth chuckled and held me close to him. His hands now busied themselves with kneading my ass and pulling them apart. "You're so hot right now. Ready for anything, huh?"

"Why are you being such a goddamn tease, Rollins? Got something up your sleeve?" I asked, licking my lips.

"Not for right now but definitely later on tonight." That was all he said before he turned his attention to the tub, proceeding to add bubble bath to it. As he bent over to pour the liquid in I couldn't help but to pull down his shorts and slap that tight little ass. "Hey! No cheating!"

"That's not cheating! I just want to play with your ass as much as you play with mine." I wet a finger between my lips and danced it across Seth's little entrance. He shot up quickly, glaring at me. "What? Is Roman the only one who can do that?"

"Roman doesn't do anything to me. I wasn't expecting that is all." I could see the small blush that was forming against his cheeks and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I could play with it some more if you want." I suggested before pulling my sports bra over my head.

He darted his eyes away. It was so cute to see him embarrassed even though he didn't need to be. "Y-yeah...I'd like that..."

I grabbed his hand and stepped into the tub slowly. "C'mere then, baby. It's time to play."

Seth sunk down into the tub, one leg landing on the edge, keeping him exposed. I slipped between his legs and returned my finger to his entrance. I had to go slow. Soapy bathwater was never a match for lube but we might be able to get somewhere if he loosened up. I inched my fingertip in, gaging his reaction in case I started to hurt him. "You know this isn't my first walk in the park."

"I know that baby." I replied in between kisses to his chest. "But you haven't had it in awhile. I'm just trying to be careful."

He set his finger under my chin and lifted my head so I could look him in the eye."What do you think I do when you're off hanging out with him or when you're busy."

Now I was the one that was blushing. The thought of Seth spanking it was seriously one of the hottest things my mind had ever conjured up. Well beside my next idea. "No Seth, i don't know. You want to show me?" I smirked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Show you? As in...?"

I kissed him gently, lingering on his pouty bottom lip. "I'd really like to watch you."

He pressed his forehead to mine and breathed against my lips. "I'd like you to watch me too."

My eyes drifted downward to the hand that now wrapped around his cock. His motions sent soft waves in the water as he pumped himself slowly, head tossed back and his bottom lip between his teeth. My eyes were glued to his lower half. My breath caught in my throat. Everything about him was beautiful, I couldn't help but reach out and caress his warm skin. He let out a soft groan as his left hand crept past his balls and danced around his entrance. I watched his toes curl around the edge of the tub as his finger pressed into the tight barrier, slowly disappearing inside him.

I placed my palms against his chest, drawing patterns with my nails and making him buck up into his hand. His tongue slipped out to lick at his lips. His half lidded eyes catching my stares to his mouth. "Come here." he beckoned.

I slipped closer to him and our mouths entangled. Slowly our breath became mixed together, swirling between pants and moans. My hand joined his in pumping his throbbing length, another finger added to his quivering hole. They must have curled inside him because his next moan was filled with so much passion. A heavy 'fuck' left him and he dug deeper inside himself. I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him again, more harshly this time. I wanted him to make him moan even louder than that.

Finally his fingers left him, freeing them to grab at my body. He bent me over the edge of the tub with ease, spilling soapy water everywhere. And in an instant he was inside me filling my greedy hole with harsh quick thrusts. My eyes squeezed shut focusing on the way he filled me and the steam floating around my heated skin. His fingernails dug into the tender flesh of my ass leaving half moon marks behind.

Seth leaned forward, pressing his chest into my back and bit at my shoulder. I couldn't help but to cry out as he tore a bit at the flesh. My hands grasped at the edge of the tub until my knuckles turned white. I was loosing it, lost in pleasure and every hightened sense that was starting to overwhelm me. My hand reached back and clutched at Seth's hair deciding to settle there and pull him in for yet another kiss. His teeth tug at my bottom lip, our teeth crashing every so often as he worked his way in and out.

Over and over he rammed into me until I couldn't take it anymore. His hand slipped down between my thighs to rub at my throbbing clit, the small circles making me clamp down around him. A scream tore from me as i came hard against him, my muscles keeping a secure hold on him inside me.

"Leena..." Seth moaned and I swore I could've came right there again. His hands caressed my skin as i came down from my high, relaxing against him so he could resume his impatient movements. I looked over my shoulders to see his brows furrowed in concentration, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, with his hair sticking to his face and shoulders. A few more thrusts and I felt him slip away to cover my ass in back in his hot cum. He collapsed on top of me with his chest pressed against my back and his arms around me.

I smiled and turned to kiss his temple completely satisfied. "So...we made a mess."

He chuckled. "Yeah, we should've just had sex in the shower. Now we have to take one just to get clean."

"Not my fault, Mr. GrabbyHands. You wouldn't stop groping me as soon as we got into the hotel."

"You just look too damn good when you're all sweaty and in those tight ass workout pants. I wish you would've ran in front of me so I could stare at your ass."

"What do you think I was doing?!" I laughed.

"Lagging behind because you're so slow."

I slapped his chest playfully and pouted. "Shut it, Rollins. You still owe me pancakes. You're lucky that I want a nap now or I'd bug you to take me."

"A nap?! You're so lazy!" Seth said as he drained the tub.

"Come on. Nap with me. We could cuddle and stay warm and talk about our feelings!" The last part was said with mock enthusiasm of course.

"Fine, fine. We can nap then go to lunch...or dinner. Whenever we wake up. Now get up so we can shower."

I stood up slowly then wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, my love."

He smiled and lowered himself to kiss me. "Anything for you."


	26. Oh Dean

I watched on one of the monitors as a video package of Gwen interrupting my recent matches played. My hands were out in front of me. Roman was wrapping black tape around them. Corporates still had been bugging me about getting some new ring gear or at least sexing up what I wore already but I still went out in a wifebeater and skinny jeans. Hey, if Dean could do it why couldn't I?

Speaking of which that fucker was still avoiding me. As soon as I got into catering earlier today he ran out of there as if he had more important matters to do. Even when we were passing each other in the halls he avoided my gaze. He was acting like a damn high school boy! It was pissing me off to no end.

"You're thinking about Dean again." Roman stated.

I looked up at him breaking my trance from the monitors. "What?"

"Everytime you think about Dean you clench your fists. And you've been thinking about him a lot lately."

"It's just so fucking fustrating! He's supposed to be my best friend! He's supposed to be there for me. He knows how important he is to me especially when I can't make friends in the business and all my friends from back home hate me. Not like I had many to begin with. He's just a big...dumb dummy head!"

Roman chuckled and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I could talk to him for you...if you want."

"No," I shook my head. "i'll get to the bottom of it eventually. I have to go open for RAW now." I was pretty proud that they had let Gwen and I open tonight. Our feud was getting big and it was way more interesting than any other diva feud that was going on. We were actually using weapons and fighting and doing things other than screaming. I saw signs with my name on it. I saw signs written by people who hated me. It was freaking amazing. And it was all leading up to Wrestlemania. I was going to have a Wrestlemania match. Even the thought of it made me want to burst into tears just thinking about it.

"Alright, baby. I'll see you later on. Good luck." Roman gave me a swift pat on the ass before I headed towards the gorilla. My entrance music played, hard rock like Seth and Dean's, and I headed towards the ring to challenge Gwen.

After a nice few taunts and insults Gwen stepped out. It was kind of funny trying to hear her not sound so Russian but she couldn't help it. They still had Lana as the Ravishing Russian, much to Gwen's dismay, so she tried her best to be something she wasn't, American. I stepped onto the ropes beckoning her to join me in the ring so I could open up a can of whoop ass on her. The crowd popped and Gwen acted as if she was going to retreat.

"You're not so tough without your steel chair, are you? I've gotten blow after blow, shot after shot of metal to my back. You want to play hardball, then let's play. I want you trapped in a cage with me at Wrestlemania. It's going to be HELL IN A CELL." I screamed. it might not be the first cage match in Diva's history but I was out for blood. The crowd popped again and Gwen had mock fear in her eyes.

She licked her lips and bought the microphone up to her mouth. "Fine! You want it! You got it! Bring every weapon you can because you're not leaving that cage without being bloody,battered, and bruised!"

The cameras panned between us showing off our little stare down.I tried to hide my excitement and keep the tough act going but it was kind of hard. I knew we were both excited and totally couldn't wait to squeal backstage. Once Gwen retreated I had my match with Rosa Mendes, which of course didn't last long. Damn thing literally lasted 50 seconds tops. One day I was going to have a full 20 minute match in WWE. I headed towards backstage and bumped into Gwen. I was going to say something but Dean came up behind her, a slight smile on his face.

It faded as soon as he saw me.

My predatory gaze kicked into overdrive and I was on him like a hawk. My fist clenched around his wifebeater and I literally dragged him away from the commotion backstage Roman was still lingering behind and probably told Gwen why I needed so badly to talk to this punk. Dean was protesting and wrenching at my wrist trying to free himself.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

I found a secluded hallway in the midst of cases of equipment and set him against the wall. "What the fuck do you think YOU'RE doing?! Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" i asked, my arms folded tightly across my chest.

His blue eyes shifted around slightly trying to find a place to settle on. I wanted him to focus on me but apparently that wasn't happening. He decided to stare at his shoes of all things. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what is it?! You're supposed to be my best friend Dean. You can't just drop me like an empty bag of chips. Talk to me dude..." I knew I was desperate at this point.

"You know why I'm avoiding you." He simply stated.

"Obviously not because I wouldn't have dragged you off to a corner to ask you. Spill it."

"I don't want to be your friend anymore ok? I don't want to be the person you go to to talk about Seth and Roman and relationship drama or how you hate fighting the other divas. I don't want to be anywhere near you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want anything to do with you. Do you understand that? Do you understand how much I hate you?"

His words took me aback and i found myself fighting tears that had begun to surface. Why would he say such horrible things? I didn't do anything...why was he acting like this.? "Dean..."My voice was weak. My strength was waivering. He was making me feel like a child. A weak, defenseless child.

"Save it. Seriously. I'm done." He shoved me aside and made his way out the hallway. I crumpled onto a stack of boxes the tears finally breaking free from the barrier I tried to keep up.

* * *

Dean's POV

I slammed my fist over and over into the brick wall. My knuckles were already busted, bleeding all over the sidewalk. I screamed into the empty parking lot and slammed my hands on the wall. I wanted to cry, at least it felt like I did. I hadn't cried since I was a baby. It felt new to me. I hurt her and now I had to live with that. I hurt one of the few people that cared about me because all I wanted was to put my dick inside her...No I...I wanted to make love to her. All gentle and...FUCK!

What was happening to me? What was happening to us? Last year I could hold her and let her cry her eyes out over Roman and Seth and I wouldn't feel a damn thing. I didn't mind taking care of her, in fact I liked it. But god when I saw her lip quiver and when she tried to hide it I knew I fucked up. I made her cry. It was okay if those two idiots made her cry but not me. I couldn't bear the thought of her tears happening because of me.

It made me sick to my stomach. Slowly I slid down against the wall, the bricks scratching at the skin of my back. I didn't care. I felt nothing and everything at the same time. Emptiness, pain, guilt, horniness, longing, anger, sadness...all of it and more.

I rested my head back and stared up at the moon. I wanted to shoot myself up there so I wouldn't have to face Leena ever again. I didn't deserve to. Suddenly the moon was eclipsed by two figures hovering above me.

"We need to talk." I'd recognize that booming voice anywhere. Roman picked me up by my shirt the fabric straining to hold me up since I was now a few inches off the ground.

"You made Leena cry." Seth said beside us. For once he sounded serious. Protective and primal. I treaded on his territory and he was finally becoming an alpha male and defending what was his.

"I did." I couldn't deny it. I knew I hurt her.

"Why?!" Roman yelled. He was seething with anger.

"Because im in love with her. And I can't have her. You guys are...were?...my brothers and I couldn't say anything. Couldn't do anything. So i tried avoiding her...and I hurt her."

Seth's fist hit me like a ton of bricks. Straight knuckles to the side of my face. I felt them crack against my cheekbone. I'm sure he didn't go unscathed either but I let him hit me again. Roman was the one that stopped him after a few blows. I didn't understand why Roman didn't get a few kicks in while I was down. We had always been the closest and now I betrayed him, I knew he hated me. It was radiating off of him.

"You fucking make this right, Dean. She loves you. Maybe not in the way you want her to but she does love you. We're her family here. She has no one else right now. You fucking make this right!"My older brother yelled.

I pressed my hand against the busted skin on my cheek and stared back at the blood in my palm. My eyes adjusted to my brothers again. they were my brothers. And I failed all of them because I've always been a fuck up. They turned their backs on me and left me there in the alley, still thinking of Leena.

* * *

Her laugh bought me back from my trance. i was still in the alley beside the parking lot. I hadn't moved since then. I worked my jaw slowly trying to regain the feeling. It was swollen but I think the bleeding stopped. I looked over at her as she loaded up her bags in the rental. She was saying goodbye to someone, i don't know who. I stood up slowly and made my way over to her.

She gasped as soon as she saw me, reaching out to touch my face."What...?"

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it." I grabbed her hand and was going to shove it away but instead I held it tightly in my own.

"I'm going to kill them I swear!" She growled."They can't just go and do this!"

"Leena, seriously. I deserved it. I don't care if they hit me. Don't worry about this. I need to...apologize. For what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know you didn't but it still hurt. It hurt a lot Dean."

I winced when she said that. I never wanted her to say those words ever again. "I know Leena...I only avoided you because I just couldn't stop thinking about you. You were in every single thought I had, every single day. it was driving me crazy. I thought space would be the easiest way to like get a hold of my feelings but it didn't work. I'm an idiot." I sighed and looked down at her. She only reached up to my chest. It was so...cute.

"You're not an idiot. I just didn't know what was going on. I didn't think that would be the reason. I'm the idiot for not seeing it sooner."

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not that great at showing feelings other than being pissed off."I let out an awkward chuckle, hoping that I could hear her laugh again too.

"Yeah, i got that. I'm sorry I can't be the person you want me to be for you. I...if I wasn't already with someone else I'd definitely go for you though."

Her smile made me feel all warm and fuzzy. God, what the hell was happening to me?

"I know. I'm pretty fucking amazing. You're the one that's loosing out." I said.

She finally laughed and I guess I felt happy. "Dean..." She held my face gently in her small hands. "You mean so much to me. I'm so happy to have met you and I'm happy that you're my friend. I love you..."

Those words lingered between us. I closed my eyes and pretended she said it in the way I wanted her to mean it. Her hands slipped down around my waist and I held her close, placing her head close to my heart. She felt so small. All I wanted to do was protect her but I knew I wouldn't be the one to do that anymore. She clutched at my shirt and nuzzled my chest.

"You're growing out your chest hair again."

"What?" I looked down at her.

"You're chest hair. You're always so fuzzy. Like a bear."

"You're literally so fucking weird, Lee."

She pressed a kiss to my neck and sighed against my skin. I felt like I was on fire. "Please don't hate me ok? I want you to stick around for a long time."

"I will, Lee." I held onto her tighter.

"Let me clean your face up. And get you a beer. And a cigarette. You look like you could use one."

"You know me so well, baby."

* * *

I'm on a roll this week, aren't i?! I'm thinking Wrestlemania might be next :) Which means we're almost at the end of April in the story!


	27. Oh Shit, I Fucked Up

Hey Guys! So sorry if you guys got a bunch of update emails about the story. What happened was that I forgot a chapter (can you believe that shit?). I was seriously pissed and had to go back and fix the last ten chapters. Ugh, it was the worse but If you read chapter 16 now (it's about what happened to leena's bag when it got messed up and stuff, it makes more sense than it did before) But yeah, heres a fresh chapter, the real update. I hope you guys like it. it's kinda short though :(

* * *

Dean flinched away when I dabbed the peroxide onto the small cuts on his cheek. I was still upset that Seth had hit him. Sure, they did it to protect me but I didn't need protecting. Dean made me cry, so what? Seth made me cry and Roman didn't punch him either. Worst of all I felt like I was tearing them apart. It was the last thing I wanted, to destroy such a strong friendship and bond. I mean I almost destroyed a marriage(though technically I didn't know Jeff was married when we were at TNA) so I didn't want history repeating itself. Man I just wanted to wrestle, not get caught up in some love square-pentagon thing.

"What ya thinking about?" I heard Dean ask. He was staring at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes of his.

"How i pretty much singlehandedly destroyed a friendship and brotherhood, how I almost destroyed a marriage because i slept with Jeff and didn't know he was married, how i almost destroyed my own relationship with two people I love so much and how...how I might just destroy things once again because me best friend is in love with me. Just call me Miley Cyrus 'cause I'm a damn wrecking ball." I sighed and placed a bandaid on his cheek.

"You're not a wrecking ball, Leena. Shit just happens, you know? Sometimes you can't control the things that happen around you. And don't worry about me, Seth, and Roman. We're fine."

"Clearly not if Seth found it right to deck you in the fucking face! Things are not okay. They hate you I bet and it's all my fault!"

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Leena, I swear, it isn't your fault. Don't you go blaming yourself for this. We seriously would die if you ran away again."

I held onto his strong arms, feeling the muscles beneath my fingers and curling them around his biceps. "I just have a bad habit of running away from my problems. I'd rather just not say anything and pretend to forget about it than ever bring it up. I'm just...terrible."

Both of Dean's hands cupped the sides of my face and raised my head to look at him. "Don't you ever fucking say that again Leena. You're not terrible. You're amazing, ok? I told you it's not your fault. Promise me you won't say that again."

I stared at his lips for a moment, watching them form words. For some reason Dean didn't look like Dean anymore. He didn't look like my best friend. He looked like...someone I wanted to kiss. I shook my head from his hands and turned away, stunned at my sudden thoughts. How? When did that happen? I wasn't supposed to feel anything for him. That's not how this worked. I was happy with Roman and Seth, more than happy. Was I truly becoming greedy? Was i becoming out of control?

"Leena, come on. Promise me." Dean whispered. He was flush against my back now. His hands settled on my waist, nose buried deep in my neck. "Please?"

"I promise, Dean." I swallowed hard.

He seemed satisfied with that and rested his chin atop my head. He wasn't letting me go and I think I didn't want him to. He felt so warm and my head was clouded with thoughts I shouldn't be having. His big hands slid up my arms to my shoulders where he started kneading. His thumb dug into my neck working out the kinks in my spine.

"You're always taking care of me. I figured I should repay you." Dean's voice was low, much more huskier than normal.

"Dean, don't make me do something I'll regret."

"I told you it's not your fault. And you won't regret anything. Lay down." He guided me down onto the bed. I only stared up at him in wonder. My brain searched for some sort of inkling to what he was going to do next. Dean laid on top of me, settling himself between my legs and staring down into my eyes. Our lips were just mere centimeters away from each other, our breaths entangling and filling the minimal space between us. i could feel him through his jeans as he pressed against me. Unconsciously my hands slipped down to his lower back where I dug my fingers in pulling him even closer. He dug more between my thighs and a pleasure filled sigh escaped him.

Dean buried his face in my neck, palms flush to the bed beside my head as he started to grind his hips into me. Slowly at first. Torturous circles that ground his growing shaft into the thin fabric of my boyshorts. "Stop..." my voice was barely even audible, an almost silent plea to him. I didn't know what I wanted but the right thing was to stop, wasn't it?

"Some days I don't even think about fucking you. I just think about making love. Gentle shit. Shit I don't do with anyone, ever. I tease you over and over until you beg for me to make you cum. Then I kiss you. Hold you. Fill you up so fucking good. And we just stay like that, connected for awhile so we can feel every inch of each other." My hips jerked at the sound of his raspy voice against my ear, his stubble tickling my cheek.

"Dean, stop. We can't. This is...wrong."

"It's not and you know it." His hand slipped into my own and squeezed tightly. His grinding became more rapid, more needy, his breaths more fevered. My mind spun with a clusterfuck of thoughts but all i could really focus on was the way his jeans rubbed against me in an oddly erotic way. We were grinding on each other like two high school students in the back of a car. This wasn't supposed to happen. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

My free hand found its way to the base of his skull where my nails dug into his skin gently. His entire body shivered against me and I dared to grip my hands around his hair and pull. Dean arched back, the most sensual growl falling from his lips. Even I couldn't deny how wet that made me.

"Fuckin' bite me, Lee." I obeyed him without a second thought, sinking my teeth into the meaty flesh on his shoulder hard. He gripped me tighter, pulling me as close as he possibly could until a heard a soft "guh" escape him. My eyes widened. I just made Dean Ambrose cum in his pants. Fuck!

"Dean, I have to go. Like seriously. this was bad. I mean, it was good. It was hot but it was bad, you know?!" I said frantically.

"I want to make you cum." Was his response.

"Dean! No, please. I have to go!"

He looked down at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please, stay?"

"Don't make that face. Oh god, I have to go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I pushed him away and bolted towards the door. I looked back at him briefly before running out the room. I just made everything worse.

* * *

Whoops, my hand slipped and I accidentally wrote some drama.


	28. Drunk In Love(This Aint No Beyonce Shit)

"Can you believe that when I saw him today he had a bite mark on his shoulder? That asshole! Those pigs shouldn't mark him up!" Gwen rushed out a slew of Russian curses which made my stomach drop. I had bought both of them together in hopes of Dean actually getting with a nice girl for once and here I was taking that away from her. Why was I even taking Dean away from her? I still had so much to deal with and...All i did was feel guilty. Gwen must have noticed that I was being so quite. She stopped looking through the racks of evening gowns and stared at me.

"Leena, what did Roman and Seth do now?" She wrapped her arm around me and goddammit I swear I burst into tears right then. My best friend didn't deserve this. She held me tighter and petted my hair back, trying to soothe me as best as she could.

"Gwen I'm so sorry. I fucked up again. Like always. I fucked up so bad and I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you now too."

She pulled away slightly and looked down at me. "Is about Dean, yeah?"

I let the silence bubble between us and just nodded. "I-i never had feelings for him. I wanted him to be with you. That was my intention from the beginning but..."

"But he loves you. I know he does. He doesn't look at me when we talk or fuck. His eyes are always closed. He probably think about you. Like I said, is ok. I'm not wasting time with man who does not love me."

"But I fucked it up for you guys. I ruined like the first rule of girl code. I'm not supposed to like the guy you like. I'm a horrible best friend."

"Oh Leena, you are just stupid is all. You've always been stupid and make horrible desicions. But i know you. You have big heart and love people with all your might. Your heart just have room to be filled with three guys instead of two yeah?" She smiled and kissed my forehead. "But yeah, you're kind of asshole for liking him. Not going to lie."

"I know, I know...I wish I didn't have to love people so wholeheartedly. I'm sorry." I replied, wiping the tears away with the back of Roman's hoodie sleeve.

"Is ok. I be mad at you for few days but then can forget it all when I sleep with Fandango."

"WHAATTT?! Oh my god, Fandango?! Not gonna lie though, he's pretty hot too. But i won't go after this one, I swear. He's kind of dumb." I laughed.

"I know." The smirk on his face was priceless. "I like them that way. Now Let us find amazing dressing for the red carpet. Hall of Fame is coming up real soon and of course I must look better than Summer Rae."

"Girl please, you don't have a bird nose so of course you look better than her. But I'm just-" My phone vibrated just then distracting me from the rest of my sentence.

_You. Me. Drunk. Tonight?_

Fucking Dean always sounded like a goddamn caveman when he texted. I'll admit that getting drunk sounded phenomenal but I was worried about the way I'd act with Dean. But then again...drinking. Drunkness. Drunk forgetting about me being an asshole. Drunk sounded good.

_Leena like drunk. Whiskey good. Get some?_ I texted back. His response sent me into a fit of cackles.

_Dean get whiskey for pretty lady. Show affection. Maybe she let me touch boobies._

Gwen looked over at me, an eyebrow raised. I covered my mouth to try and quite down and responded.

_Maybe. If caveman Dean play cards right._

I bit my lip nervously. That might have been too flirtacious. I was still conflicted of course. Who wouldn't be?

"Leena! Try this dress on! It make your boobs look good." Gwen said distracting me from my thoughts.

"Gwen! That's orange! It's gross. Black, red, or purple. You know that!"

* * *

"How are you less drunk than I am!?" I slurred and leaned against Dean's shoulder. The older man chuckled and nursed his still cold beer in his hand.

"Because I didn't drink half a bottle of whiskey on an almost empty stomach. You're gonna be feeling that tomorrow, sweetheart. C'mere." Dean wrapped him arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "You're gonna set that shot glass down and lay with me."

I flopped back onto the bed and cuddled his pillow. "Take off my pants. Too tight."

I couldn't see him but I felt his warm hands grasp my jeans to pull them down. A few seconds later I heard them be thrown onto the floor and his lips were on my whiskey-heated skin. "You should bite me." I murmured.

"Oh yeah? Should I?" His teeth clamped onto my skin roughly as his fingernails dug deep into my thigh. I let out a small sigh of pleasure and arched my hips up. He trailed kisses from my belly button up to my neck. "You need to get some sleep, Lee."

"No. I'm not tired at all. I just wanna lay here with you."

"I know you do. I want to lay with you too but you're gonna pass out soon and I'm not doing anything while you're drunk." He pushed a few strands of hair away from my face and kissed me gently. I held the kiss a little longer, biting at his bottom lip ever so slightly.

"Not gonna pass out. I'm fine. Touch me."

I heard him sigh. "I'm gonna call Roman. he can carry you to your room."

"Dean..."My hand blindly crawled to his lap. My eyes remained closed as I toyed with the fly of his pants. "Don't call Roman."

"Leena. Don't do that. Stop..." Dean licked his lips and rested his head back against the headboard as I stroked his growing bulge slowly.

I giggled and turned away before pulling his arm tightly around me. "Hold me, ok?"

"Stupid fucking tease." He left a warning bite on my shoulder but spooned me anyway."Go to sleep before you do something you regret."

"I never regret anything I do with you Dean. Trust me."

"I didn't make you cum yesterday..."He said softly.

My entire face flushed and I tried to ease away from him. "U-uh, I told you it was okay. I um...um..."

His lips met my neck setting my skin ablaze. His kisses were soft, barely there, but I felt every single one. His hands worked over my shoulders and arms, sliding down underneath my shirt then trailing their way back up to cup my breasts. "If you don't regret anything you do with me then let me treat you..." Dean whispered into my ear.

"Yes Dean." I moaned. "Treat me." I knew my head was spinning but damn everything just felt so good right now. I couldn't resist. His blunt nails were now carving patterns into my stomach and it made me ached to be touched even more. I looked up at him to see a smirk plastered on his lips. Smug little bastard. Before I could even smush his face away, his head disappeared lower where he placed hot open mouthed kisses against my stomach. My back arched into his mouth responding to the way his moist tongue caressed my skin. He traveled lower still settling on the crotch of my panties, releasing a moan from me.

I tangled my hands in his hair pulling him closer so i could grind my clothed mound against his lips. Dean grabbed my hips holding them roughly in place. "Hehe, whiskey sure changes your mind quickly. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, concern rising in his voice.

"Shut up. I want you Dean, I'm sober enough to know that." I looked into his still questioning eyes.

"I hope so, baby. Please don't hate me in the morning." His hands captured mine and he kissed each fingertip slowly. He brought my palm to his cheek then turned to kiss it. "I promise to make you feel amazing."

My eyes darted away from him but I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wanted to feel him close, to feel everything about him, just like he said yesterday. His lips were on me again, everywhere but my mouth. Would a kiss make it too official? His mouth did wonders on each inch of my flesh but I wanted them to kiss me. I wanted him to explore my mouth with that tongue he always showed off. Either that or feel it deep inside me.

Dean pulled away for a moment to discard my shirt and hoodie from me. His lust filled blue eyes instantly locked on my chest. His tongue slipped out to moisten his lips, an action so primal and filled with desire. Our eyes locked again. Here we were about to do this and I wasn't even denying him at this point. I was a damn fool, a lust driven fool that had no business being in this man's bed.

He laid on top of me then, our hands intertwining in a tight embrace. His lips hovered above me as if he was still unsure if he should kiss me or not. "Fuck it, Dean. Just do it. Fill all the promises and desires you told me yesterday. Fill me."

He nodded, appreciatively. "That's all I wanted to hear, baby. I just wanna be absolutely sure."

Our lips crashed together then, an endless battle of bites and licks, sucks and moans. My body quivered beneath him. Our hips dug together in memory of the time we shared yesterday the same sensual grinds bringing me to the edge of my sanity. I dug my nails into his lower back marking him with four long streaks of red. That gained me a particularly harsh grind right into my core, the pressure on my sensitive bud making my toes curl. I clawed at his jeans wanting them off so I could feel him. Even through my liquor induced haze i knew that that boy was packing some major heat. He pulled away for a bit, tossing his jeans beside mine and sliding off his wifebeater. I ripped his skimpy underwear from his body, surprised that i could actually get the cotton and elastic away from his hips. If didn't phase him at all though to be naked in front of me. He pushed his hair out of the way and gave me another dumb smile.

"See ya."He said before diving between my legs once more. When his tongue met my warm heat I couldn't help the moan that rushed from my mouth. I had seen that tongue spew hundreds of promos but i'd never seen it be this talented. I ground my hips into his face craving to feel that frantic muscle inside me. Dean gripped my hips, digging his nails into my lower back to keep me as close as possible. My toes dug into the bedsheets. My back arched, my head tossed back. My breath came in short pants. I felt my muscles tighten deep within my stomach.

"God, Dean! I'm gonna-"

I saw that mop of blonde hair pop back up. "Nope."

He wiped his mouth and licked his lips, happily ignoring the glare I was giving him. Instead he pulled me into his lap settling his girth inside me. I blinked a few times, trying to register the fact that we were finally connected together. Our foreheads pressed together and we shared a small chuckle. This all felt so unreal. "You feel good." I whispered.

He smiled and nodded against me. "So do you. Amazing even."

We kissed again, giving each other gentle pecks and just held each other. It was weird to see Dean so vulnerable but having his arms around me felt so right. We were sharing something that I don't think i've even shared with Seth before. I stopped telling myself that this was wrong and for just this moment it was everything I ever needed and more. I closed my eyes and lost myself to the slow rhythm of his hips pumping. Slow, taunting movements, filling every inch inside me until i couldn't think straight, well I mean i couldn't very well think straight to begin with but, you know. My teeth clung to his shoulder. My nails stayed settled within the muscles of his shoulder, a permanent claw to steady myself in his lap.

Dean's fingers stayed wrapped in my hair, an arm wrapped around my waist to add to his teasing pumps. "I love you." he whispered.

I smiled. "I know you do baby, I feel it."

He accepted that I wasn't ready to respond to his profession of love. I didn't want to lie to him, that would be wrong. I did love him and cared for him but I wasn't in love with him. not yet at least. It would take time. the seed was already planted, my feelings blossoming even as we made love. My legs stayed wrapped around his waist as my back connected with the downy sheets below us. His head throbbed against my spot as it begged to be rammed into over and over. I moaned his name out in between gasps of air.

"Say my name again." He begged. His head had retreated to its favorite place between my neck and shoulder but his voice rang out loud and clear.

"Dean... Ahhh." I groaned out.

"No...No...Say my real name."

I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me, to reveal his vulnerability to me. "Jonathan," I moaned out. "Your cock feels so good inside me. Don't stop..."

He stilled his movements then trying to regain his composure. "F-fuck...Leena."

"Hmm, my name sounds good on your tongue too." I licked his lip appreciatively before biting down on it.

"I want to fuck you so bad but I don't want to mess this up." he confessed.

"Jon, you won't fuck this up. You could never fuck this up. Do whatever you want with my body. I just want to feel you cum."

He flipped me over then, my hands and knees supporting my weight as he gripped the headboard. He slammed into me now, driving me to the brink of my orgasm. The steady thump, thump thump, of the headboard banging against the wall filling me with such pleasure. His cock swelled inside me and his teeth connected with my shoulder.

"Cum with me Leena. Fucking cum for me baby."

My hand reached back and gripped his hair pulling him in for another heated kiss. "Make me, Jonathan. Make me cum for you. Make me scream your name over and over again. You want that don't you? You've fantasized about that haven't you?"

He swallowed hard and frantically nodded. His girth swelled and throbbed deep inside me and he was ready to burst. He tried hard to concentrate on the small circles his fingers were making against my clit but they were still sporadic and frantic. I clamped down around him tight and cried out his name just like I promised. My orgasm rushed from me just as I felt Dean's rush into me. His warmth filled me to the brim and made my entire body tingle with the aftershock of our love making.

"Are you ok?" Dean panted. He gently turned me over to look into my eyes. "How do you feel? I mean..."

I closed my eyes trying to block out the overhead light. "My head in spinning and I'm nauseated but...Jon..." I smiled and pressed our lips together. "You made love to me."

"Please don't mention that. It's embarassing."

Even with my inebriated senses I landed a hard smack against his head. "Shut up. You're the one that wanted to make love anyway and...oh god."

"Do NOT fucking puke on me, Leena. I cannot have this happen to me again."

"Nah, nah. I'm good i swear." I tried to calm my stomach and steady my breathing. "Nope. Don't got this! Don't got this!" I shoved Dean away from me and jumped off the bed to sprint to the bathroom.

Dean rolled his eyes and followed me pulling back all my hair while I let my stomach pretty much fall into the toilet. "Christ. You're a fucking idiot. I love you."

"I'm sorry. I ruined this whole nice sexy love making..." I gripped the toilet bowl and tried to regain my composure.

"Leena, as much as I hate it i'm not in a relationship until the girl i like pukes around me or on me. Consider yourself having the Ambrose seal of approval." He kissed my temple then guided me to the sink. "Rinse your mouth out. I'm not kissing you with puke breath."

I couldn't help but laugh before I rinsed my mouth out. When I looked up in the mirror I saw Dean smiling back at me. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he guided me back to the bed. "You need to mark me some more. I'm not satisfied with those pansy ass scratches you left behind."

"Hmm. Maybe later. In the morning."I turned on my side and pressed my ass against Dean, feeling that cock that I was starting to love.

"Uh-huh. You'll be begging for it. IF you don't puke first." He kept his arm around me tightly and kissed my neck. "Sleep, ok? I'll be here to take care of you."

"Dean, you've always taken care of me. You've always been there for me... I...love..."

His eyes went wide as he waited for me to finish my sentence but I passed out before another word passed my lips.

* * *

This one is for my Ambrose lovers of course. So yeah...shit's hitting the fan right about now. And a lot of people want them to be in a 4-way relationship so I might go there. Some people want Leena to be with just Dean but...I love all 3 of my boys.

For my Roman girls, our baby :"(((! 4-6 weeks without him! First Dean now him. Omg, i want him to get better but idk what I'm gonna do without seeing him in the ring for so long. I missed Dean so much I could hardly stand it! Now our poor baby is in the hospital (not gonna lie though, still wanna be his naughty nurse, lol) ANyway, prayer circle that he recovers quickly, am i right?!

For my Seth lovers, I get to see him this saturday! I'm so fucking stoked. I get to see dem abs in the flesh! Can't fucking wait! Also NOC, im calling Cena winning, Sethie cashing in officially and Dean popping up to beat him up. I just wanna see my boys in action!


	29. The Calm Before The Storm

"Hey...Hey shitface. You gonna wake up or what?" The harsh words were coupled with gentle touches to my cheek. Slowly I opened one eye and looked up at Dean.

"Ughhhhh...what time is it?" I pulled my forearm over my eyes to block out the small stream of light from the gap in the curtains. Dean hovered above me and smiled.

"It's like noon. Your phone went off like twenty times. I didn't know if I should tell Roman or Seth that you were with me last night." He got a little quiet and avoided looking at me. He was like a sad puppy with those big ol' eyes. He knew that I felt guilty about what had happened but also confused about my feelings for him. I wasn't exactly his yet and I wasn't sure if I would ever be. I did my best to comfort him. I didn't like hurting any of my boys.

I pushed back his hair and pulled him close to my chest. "I told them I was going to drink with you. They know where I'm at. And before you ask, I remember...mostly everything that happened yesterday."

"Oh yeah? Do you remember how you felt last night when I was inside you?" His raspy voice was against my ear and making me squirm beneath him.

"Warm...Complete almost. It was amazing but I'm sure i'm going to need a sober reminder sometime in the near future." I smirked and bit at his shoulder making an identical mark on his right side.

A deep groan escaped his lips. "Fuck yeah. I'll remind you right now baby."

"Hahahaha. Dean. My Head is spinning. Keep that morning wood to yourself for now. I need to shower."

"I mean, I can help you with that. Wouldn't want you falling in the shower, you know."

I rolled my eyes and slowly sat up. "Uh-huh. I'm sure thats exactly what your intentions are. But i will let you help me. Let's go Jonny boy."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting." Gwen commanded me as I smoothed the back of my gown down for the umpteenth time. I stared at myself in the mirror examining my done up face and hair. Smoky eyes and burgundy lips to match my hip hugging gown. Though it was still chilly outside I chose a kneelength dress and some nice pumps to go along with it. The simpler the better that's what I always say. Gwen was the opposite. She was wearing a light blue dress with a high collar and a large cut out over her chest. The pleated skirt swished around every time she walked. It looked like an adorable little prom dress but for adults. It was great and she loved feeling super feminine in it. The pastel blue suited her and she couldn't help but force the skirt to swirl around her.

"I know, I know." I finally responded. But i continued to fidget and hiked up my sweetheart neckline once again. no amount of double sided tape was holding these suckers completely in place and I'm pretty sure I used the whole roll. "I can't help it. It's...a red carpet. it's really not my thing."

"Well at least Dean, Roman, or Seth didn't leave any marks on your neck this time so you could actually wear a nice dress. By the way, when exactly are you going to tell Roman and Seth about Dean?"

I sighed. It had been two weeks since Dean and I's little escapade. We hadn't really had sex since then but we kept sneaking away like teenagers to kiss or cuddle for a bit. Roman was busy training for his title match and Seth was of course following close behind. I only got a few hours with them a day to relax, or give them massages, ice their muscles, or sneak a few kisses for myself. I understood though. Gwen and i were working just as hard trying to plan out a great match.

"Definitely after Wrestlemania. I have to. It has to happen. And I don't think I'll be ready for them to possibly break up with me but I know I have Dean on my side. he promised to help pick up the pieces if there were any to pick up. I'm still worried out of my mind."

"You should be. Not going to lie. It's a big thing to add yet another person to your already complicated relationship." Gwen said.

"Oh god. Please don't bring me down now, Gwen. I know what I have to do, I know what i gotta say. I know shit's gonna hit the fan but for today and tomorrow I want it to be perfect. If anything happens I want one good last memory of all of us. I want Roman with his win, Seth with his briefcase and me with my victory."

"Your victory! Hah! You must be joking. You will not win. I've got lots of things planned for you. It will not be easy."

"Never said it would be, Gwen. Alright. Let's go get the boys. Are you meeting Fandango? Or what's his name? Curt? That's such a dumb name." I teased.

"Hush, your mouth. You get three sexy men to follow after you like goddess, can't I have one, you greedy bitch?" She landed a hard slap on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry they want all of this!" I made a show of rolling my body in a sensual manner. I stepped back and almost tripped in my heels but someone caught me. I looked up and saw Seth behind me, hovering above my head. "Hey, there baby. You look sexy."

"Need to talk to you. Let's go." was all he said.

Gwen and I exchanged looks of concern before Seth managed to drag me away. I stumbled along behind him, my heels clacking quickly on the hard floor.

"Seth, what's wrong? What's going on? Why are you so-"

Seth pulled us into one of the dressing rooms that weren't occupied and closed the door. My back was against it in an instant and he was only a few centimeters away from me. He had pinned my hands by my side so I couldn't even think about escaping his grasp.

"What?! Spit it out! You're freaking me out."

"How long have you been sleeping with Dean?"

Goddammit.

I sighed deeply. "It was only twice. Both of them were two weeks ago. I wasn't really expecting anything to come of it but it just...felt...right... I obviously was going to tell you and Roman but i wanted to wait until after Wrestlemania so we wouldn't have to take personal bull out to the ring."

"Is it because Roman and i have been so busy? Is that why you did it? Because we neglected you?" He asked, his brown eyes were still pinned on me keeping me in place.

"No. Not at all. We're all busy. That's not really an excuse for us. I didn't do it for spite, or for pleasure, or to screw anyone over. I'm happy with you and Rome, extremely so. It just so happens that I'm also happy with Dean. Look, it's a shitty situation, I know. I never wanted this. I mean hell, I was trying to set him up with Gwen for fuck's sake. But somehow...my heart just decided that it wanted Dean too." I said softly. I remained looking at Seth's face, holding his gaze so he knew that I was serious. "How did you find out?"

"Dean is my brother. I can read him like an open book. Roman picked up on it to. He was just...way to fucking happy." He pulled away finally, creating a giant gap between us. At least it felt like a giant gap. A gap that was suddenly filled with all kinds of despair and relentless feelings of dread. I wanted to collapse in front of him and I don't know, maybe tell him I was sorry. Was I sorry? I didn't exactly regret the things I did with Dean. they meant a lot to me and seeing Dean happy, knowing that I made him happy, made it all worth while.

Seth was pacing now, furiously power walking back and forth. I wanted to reach out for him to stop him and I still wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Seth, talk to me. We've got to talk about this. I want to talk about this. I don't want you to bottle up your feelings and not have a good time tonight." I whispered.

"Why did you have to be with him to? Aren't I enough? Don't you know how much I love you, Leena?"

"Of course I fucking know how much you love me! DO you know how much I love YOU? I love you so fucking much Seth. You're an amazing person and boyfriend and I thought about how this would affect us. I'm worried about loosing you." I lunged myself forward and gripped his hand tightly. I wanted him to feel how serious I was about this.

"I"m the one that's worried about loosing you! Ever since day one I've been competing for your love, clawing and fighting my way to the top and now I feel like I've dropped down even further." Seth confessed.

"Sethie, baby, there isn't a hierarchal scale. No one is at the top or bottom. I try and divide my time between everyone as best as i can. I've spread myself thin but I don't care. I want to cater to each and every one of boys. And I...I ask a lot out of you and Roman. And I fuck up a lot of relationships. I feel so bad for messing up the thing you had with him, your brotherhood, your friendships. I try and compensate by giving myself to everyone. I didn't want anyone to be sad or upset because of me."

"Leena, that's life. You're gonna fuck shit up and you can't give everything to everyone. Nothing's going to be perfect." His hand slipped from mine and he pulled away. "I'm gonna head to the limo. I'll see you on the red carpet. You might want to talk to Roman since you're walking the carpet with him."

I bit my lip hard to try and push back the tears that had already started to form. My eyes stayed glued to the floor but I head the door open and closed, Seth's soft footsteps echoing in my entire body was shaking and I was on the verge of breaking. But I left the dressing room, trying to hold my head up until I saw that looming figure down the hall. My eyes met his and his legs carried him over in no time, an angry rush of black and beautiful lips curled into a snarl.

Here we go, part two.

* * *

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile I'm sorry. Also I'm sorry this is such a short poop little chapter. I hope you guys are still interested in the story and I'm providing enough drama for you. What do you think the boys are gonna do?!


End file.
